The Facade of Innocence
by Koinaka
Summary: What would happen if Lucius Malfoy, not Hagrid, was the person to find Harry in the wreckage of Godric's Hollow? His action sets off a chain of events that will leave the wizarding world - and a certain Potions Master - reeling.
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

The Facade of Innocence

By _Koinaka_

_To beguile the time;  
Look like the time,  
Bear welcome in your eye, your hand, your tongue:  
Look like the innocent flower  
But be the serpent undern't_

Macbeth Act 1 Scene 5

Chapter One: Something Wicked This Way Comes

The night of October 31st, 1981 was a wet, damp, chilly affair. The Dark Lord had finally succeeded in discovering the location of the blood traitor, the mudblood, and the child that was destined to destroy him. Not that Lucius Malfoy put much credit into prophecy. In fact, he cared very little for divination of any sort. There was too much guesswork, too much room for speculation in it.

As a business man and a Malfoy, Lucius tended to put his money – and his support – behind those things that were sure to bring him fortune and power. The Dark Lord had promised him those things, and so far, he had more than delivered. It wouldn't be much longer before they had control of the wizarding world, with Lucius in the position of Minister of Magic. Oh, Lucius knew that he would be merely a figure head with the Dark Lord making the decisions, but even still, Lucius would be respected. He was, after all, the Dark Lord's right hand man. The man he went to when he needed advice or counseling.

Lucius wasn't a fool, however, so when his Lord expressed anxiety over a prophecy overheard in a pub, he listened and guided his Lord as best he could. It went without saying that Lucius didn't share his feelings – good or otherwise – about the prophecy or divination in general. No, he merely watched as his once great Lord became side-tracked and obsessed with the destruction of a mere infant, bidding his time until the madness cleared away.

When that fool of a man told the Dark Lord the Potter's location, Lucius couldn't help but be relieved. The sooner the brat was killed, the sooner they could begin implementing their plans – his plans – and the sooner the wizarding world would be free from the filthy mudbloods and muggles that were running rampant. There was no fanfare in this mission. Just the Dark Lord, Pettigrew and himself apparated in front of the cottage in Godric's Hollow. Lucius heard the screams of the blood traitor and the mudblood as they pleaded for the life of their son. He was surprised, however, when the house exploded with a flash of bright white light.

Pettigrew fled only seconds later like the coward he was, leaving him behind. After several minutes passed and the Dark Lord still hadn't left the wreckage, Lucius became suspicious. It was for that reason alone that he ignored his master's command and entered what was left of the house. He stepped over the body of the blood traitor Potter and made his way upstairs where the Dark Lord was supposed to have been. Instead of finding his Lord, however, Lucius found only the body of the mudblood and a crying infant.

Next to the infant was the Dark Lord's wand. Not knowing exactly what had happened, but knowing enough to surmise that the child had, at only the age of fifteen months, brought about the destruction of the darkest wizard in over a century, he made a decision. He reached down and picked the child up, stopping to also retrieve the fallen wand. Lucius was nothing if not opportunistic. He had no doubt that the Dark Lord would return eventually. Lucius himself knew of the steps the man had taken to become immortal. But he also knew that the child in his arms was extremely powerful. He could only imagine what rewards would be bestowed upon him if the child was under his – and by default, his Lord's – control. His mind made up, Lucius apparated away from the wreckage child in tow, not knowing what effect his actions would have.

--

_Thirteen years later_

As a spy, Severus Snape prided himself on his ability to retrieve information and secrets of the utmost importance, so suffice to say that he was more than a little surprised when Lucius firecalled him asking if he would like to accompany him to visit with his elder brother and retrieve his nephew, Julian, who would be attending Hogwarts this coming year. Severus had reluctantly agreed. He knew it was important to Dumbledore that he maintain his Death Eater contacts in preparation for the Dark Lord's eventual return to power, and the Malfoy brothers were both excellent contacts.

Severus wasn't sure what he expected when they flooed into the Parisian mansion, but it was definitely not the scene they stumbled upon. Augustus looked just as Severus had remembered him, features so similar to Lucius' yet so completely different. He seemed to be in disagreement with a boy whom Severus assumed to be Julian. .

"But Papa! It isn't fair!" pouted the blonde-haired boy. "I've been training for months so that I could compete in the Tri-wizard Tournament! Now all of my hard work will be for naught!"

"Is not," corrected Augustus Malfoy automatically before turning back to his newspaper. "And what have I told you about whining, Julian?"

The boy in question sighed. "That it is unbecoming of a Malfoy." A frown settled on the boy's face.

"You can still compete in the Tournament, only for Hogwarts – not Durmstrang."

"But Professor Karkaroff says Hogwarts is full of blood traitors and mudbloods! You can't possibly expect me to go there…" the boy trailed off.

"I can and I do, Julian. Going to Hogwarts won't be so bad, will it? You like your Uncle Lucius, don't you?"

Another sigh. "Yes."

"And you like your cousin Draco?"

Reluctantly now. "Yes."

"Then you'll go?" he pressed further.

"Fine, I'll go," Julian huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at his father, betrayal blazing in his steely eyes. "But I'm taking Nyx… and Tobby I don't care what that man says, no self-respecting Malfoy would ever take on a kitten or a rat as a familiar. It's insulting. And no personal house elves? That's barbaric!"

The man arched a pale eyebrow at his son's antics. "Very well, now if you're quite finished with your tantrum, I think you'll discover we have guests."

Seeing their guests for the first time, Julian promptly straightened up. "Hello Uncle," he murmured, inclining his head slightly. "I thank you for inviting me to your home this summer."

Lucius seemed pleased with his deferment. "Julian," he returned the greeting. "This is my friend, Severus Snape. He will be spending the summer with us as well."

"It's nice to meet you," said Snape calculatedly. He hadn't been aware that Lucius even had a nephew. From last he knew of the older Malfoy brother, his tastes in females had run decidedly too masculine which was how Lucius had come to be the Malfoy heir in the first place.

The boy's grey eyes widened. "_The_ Severus Snape?" he breathed, looking from his uncle to the strange man.

"The one and only," chuckled Lucius. "Severus, this is my nephew, Julian Malfoy."

Julian gave a small bow, his pale cheeks tinted pink. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Snape."

"Master?" asked his father.

Julian gaped at him. "Of course, Papa, he's only the youngest Potion Master in a century! You know that! Remember? We talked about this only last week when his latest paper documenting his new findings about the wolfsbane potion was published in the Potions for the Betterment of our World journal!"

Augustus smirked at Snape. "Of course, how could I forget? Youngest Potion Master in a century," he simpered at the blushing man.

"Well, come along now, Julian," drawled Lucius. "Say good-bye to your father. Draco and Narcissa are spending the day in Paris shopping, but they should return in time for dinner."

The boy threw his arms around his father and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Be good," he admonished him.

"How's that for role reversal?" he chuckled, returning the hug. "Have fun this summer. Make sure you keep up with your studies at Hogwarts, and for goodness sake, Julian, do not let me hear about you tormenting your cousin or his friends with that snake of yours," he called after them as they disappeared one by one into the fireplace.

"Snake?" asked Severus after they'd all come through.

"Yes," said Julian. "I have a snake, well, specifically; I have a runespoor, named Nxy. Don't worry – she won't bite you, if I ask her not to."

"Ah, I had forgotten your father found you a runespoor. Julian is a Parselmouth, Severus, and quite a talented student. Top of his classes in Durmstrang," Lucius told Severus offhandedly.

Julian gasped. "I nearly forgot, Uncle. I have some news for you. News I couldn't trust to letter."

Lucius raised his eyebrow in inquiry at his nephew. "Shall we retire to the study then?"

Julian nodded.

"Very well, then. Dobby?" the blonde wizard waited for a small elf to appear.

"Yes, Master Malfoy? How may Dobby be serving you today?"  
Lucius sneered at the cowering creature. "A tea set for three in my study, Dobby, and do try to be a little more prompt! Also, see that you help Julian's elf get settled in. Any mistakes he makes will be on you."

The elf blabbered for a moment before popping out once more.

Once they were enjoying tea and sandwiches, Lucius turned towards Julian. "You had some news for me?"

"May I speak freely, sir?" asked the boy. Severus did not miss the fact that those grey eyes flashed to him briefly before settling back on Lucius.

"Of course, Julian. Severus can be trusted," was the reply.

The boy pulled out his wand and murmured several words in Latin before speaking. "I've made several interesting new friends this year, Uncle," he commented. "A snake that goes by the name of Nagini, for one."

Severus made a sputtering sound as he choked on his tea. Even Lucius seemed surprised by this new information. Julian continued on as if he'd never been interrupted.

"Well, actually Nxy met Nagini whilst hunting in the forest near school. Seems her _master_," the boy paused for a second, eyeing both men, "was trying to get in contact with one of his faithful servants in Durmstrang. He'd grown tired of that sniveling rat – not that I blame him, of course, who'd want to be around him anyway? Pitiful excuse for a wizard, really." Julian shook his head.

"The Dark Lord is alive?" breathed Lucius.

Severus echoed the same sentence in his head – his mind reeling, his entire body tense.

"Yes," replied Julian. "Well, as alive as can be – for now. I, of course, passed along his message – my dear Headmaster was less than pleased to hear it, however. He was acting quite skittish towards the end of term come to think of it. Trying to shirk his responsibility to our Lord – what a fool!" the boy muttered.

"You've seen him, then?" asked Severus, barely containing the quiver to his voice.

"Quite a bit actually. He was fascinated to discover another Parselmouth, and a Malfoy no less."

This seemed to shake Lucius up momentarily. "Had he any messages for me?" he asked.

"Not at the present time. Our plans are progressing nicely, and will continue to do so – especially now that I'll be at Hogwarts."

"Well, well," Lucius murmured. "Convenient that your headmaster thought you would benefit from Severus' tutelage, isn't it?"

Julian smirked. "Was that the excuse he gave my father? Father isn't fond of the Dark Lord, you know, but he's even less fond of Albus Dumbledore. It took quite a bit of orchestrating to get him to agree. Headmaster Karkaroff, on the hand, was much easier to manipulate. He should have taken advantage of the Mind magic classes he had available to him at school. It was simple enough to place the suggestion there in his mind, and once in there… well, let's say I doubt he'll make it to the end of the tournament. Legimancy is an extremely useful little trick, isn't it Master Snape?" The boy's grey eyes watched him silently for several minutes. "Especially when dealing with potential traitors."

Severus hid his disbelief and fear behind a mask of indifference. Who was this boy? The boy was helping the darkest wizard in a century return to power and there probably wasn't a damn thing he could do about it – not when his very life was being threatened. No doubt that's what the boy had meant when he'd made that remark. He'd known the Dark Lord would be unhappy with Severus for thwarting Quirell's attempts to steal the philosopher's stone. It was easily explainable, though. Luckily enough, Severus really had been blissfully unaware of the fact that the Dark Lord had been living life as a parasite attached to Quirell's head! Not that it would have changed his actions, mind you. Severus had no intentions of allowing the Dark Lord to become immortal.

Lucius could not help but smirk at Julian. "You planned this entire thing, then? That scene with your father that we witnessed was very well-played.

"Well, not all of it was a lie. I don't particularly care to attend Hogwarts, but I'll make do. In less than a year, the Dark Lord will be returned to power, and I'll be rewarded handsomely for my efforts. As will you, Uncle. He is very pleased with you." The boy stifled a yawn. "I think I'll go rest a bit before dinner. Have a good afternoon Uncle, Master Snape."

Snape watched incredulously as the boy left the room. And he was just a boy – not even yet fifteen, if his looks were any indication. No matter what he'd done, he was still just a child, much like those insufferable brats he attempted to teach potions to.

"Remarkable, isn't he?" asked Lucius softly. "I've sometimes wondered if I'd done the right thing, but it looks like everything is going to turn out much better than I'd hoped. Don't look so downtrodden, Severus. Julian is a delightful child, and I'm sure you two will get along nicely."

"How is he in potions?" Severus asked warily.

Lucius chuckled darkly. "Good enough but it's the Dark Arts he excels in."

"He's just a child!" hissed Severus.

"I think you'll discover that quite the opposite is true. How about a game of chess?" Lucius asked. It was clearly a diversion tactic which Severus could appreciate and even welcomed at that point.

The rest of the afternoon and evening were uneventful. Dinner was a quiet affair with only the three of them. Narcissa and Draco had decided to stay overnight and wouldn't be returning until the next day. Severus took the opportunity the quietness awarded to observe Julian. He seemed very much the image of what a young Malfoy should be. He was polite, intelligent, extremely self-assured, not to mention powerful, and the spitting image of Lucius – so much like him, in fact, that there were times when Severus felt like he had been transported back in time. He had a shorter stature than Lucius, however, but he would be an average height when he matured. The only perceivable imperfection on the boy was a small lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

It was very late into the night when Severus was finally able to sneak out of Malfoy Manor. He apparated to the edge of the forest, nearly running all the way to the Headmaster's office. He began barking out the names of all of the muggle and wizzarding candy he could think of before the door finally opened.

The headmaster was sitting behind his desk just as he always was whenever Severus had need of him.

"Severus, my dear boy. Bit late for a visit, isn't it?"

Severus took a deep breath. "Albus," his voice was stricken. "We have a problem – a rather large problem, I would say."


	2. Taking This One to the Grave

The Facade of Innocence

By _Koinaka_

_To beguile the time;  
Look like the time,  
Bear welcome in your eye, your hand, your tongue:  
Look like the innocent flower  
But be the serpent undern't_

Macbeth Act 1 Scene 5

Chapter Two: Taking this one to the grave

"What sort of problem?" asked the elderly wizard, gazing at Severus from over the top of his glasses, blue eyes twinkling all the while.

But every time Severus opened his mouth to tell the Headmaster about Julian's plans, he found that no words would come to him. Albus waited patiently, but after several attempts Severus threw his hands in the air.

"Damn that insufferable brat!" growled the Potions Master. "It seems that boy is smarter than I've given him credit for. Must have thrown up a secrecy spell right before he told us…" he muttered, trailing off at the end. "I can't tell you what the problem is, Albus, but trust me when I say we will need to keep a very close eye on Lucius' nephew when he comes to Hogwarts come September. He is too clever for his own good."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I presume?" asked the Headmaster with a chuckle. "He sent me an owl just this afternoon requesting the summer homework for the classes he was registered in for the coming year. I do make it a point to keep an eye on _all _of my students, but I daresay I don't think he will be a problem. He is very gifted child, Severus, according to his school records. Straight O's in all the subjects covered in Hogwarts. We could use more students like him on the side of the Light. Perhaps he might even tutor our young Neville."

Severus snorted. "Did you perchance take a look at the classes _not _offered at Hogwarts?" _Like the Dark Arts_, he added silently.

"Of course I did, Severus. Might I remind you of another gifted young wizard with a penchant for the Dark Arts? Yourself perhaps?"

He suppressed a sigh. "Perhaps I am being a bit too hasty." He relented. "But I wouldn't go so far to say that he will ever be a light wizard, Albus. He is a Malfoy – albeit the son of Augustus. Not only that, but he is a _Parselmouth_! "

"That is very interesting, Severus, but again I say that not all of those with dark talents go dark. Look at Professor Lupin. He is a dark creature that has shunned the ways of his fellow werewolves."

"That man is a _foul_ monster," hissed Severus. "If it hadn't been for Potter, he would have _killed_ me, Albus! How you could have let him teach this past year, I will never understand!"

"Severus, Severus, you – better than anyone – should understand the importance of second chances, seeing as I took quite a risk in giving _you_ one not all that long ago. Now, is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

Severus sighed. "No, I suppose that's all. I will just have to keep an eye on Julian myself."

"Perfect! I knew you would come up with a solution." The headmaster clapped and then pulled a packet of parchment out of his desk. "If you could be so kind as to take these with you? I am sure Mr. Malfoy is anxious to get started on his homework. He really does seem like a charming young man."

Severus snorted again. "Like a honey-tongued serpent, perhaps," he muttered, taking the parchment from the headmaster."Good night, Headmaster."

Albus waved him away, and Severus left the school with a sinking suspicion that Julian was going to be nothing but trouble. If he already had the Headmaster wrapped around his finger and Severus was sworn to secrecy – whether he wanted to be or not – what would that mean for the wizarding world if the Dark Lord was, in fact, successful?

Severus entered the house quietly only to come face to face with the boy in question.

"Hello Master Snape. Have a nice visit with the Headmaster?" the boy queried.

Severus sneered at him. "Not that it's any of _your _concern, Mr. Malfoy, but I did, indeed, have a nice visit."

"Julian," interrupted the boy.

"What?" asked Severus, slightly taken aback.

"Julian. Call me Julian," the boy, _Julian_, clarified.

"I don't think that's appropriate, _Mr. Malfoy_," Severus retorted stepping back as Julian approached him.

"Even so, I insist, _Master _Snape," he replied, his eyes sweeping over Severus hungrily.

"Good night, Mr. Malfoy! And desist from calling me Master Snape! I am as good as your Professor and I expect you to address me as such." Severus said as he side-stepped the boy and headed for the stairs. He was about half-way up them when a voice called out from the bottom.

"I do hope you enjoyed my spell-work earlier, _Professor._"

A snarl and a growl was all the reply Julian received. He headed towards his room with a smile playing on his lips. It wasn't that he found the snarky man attractive in a conventional way, by any means, but the man had a way about him that interested Julian very much. There was no doubt he was the spy the Dark Lord spoke of, but Julian had no intention of selling the man out. No, he was far too intriguing for Julian to do that, and Julian had far too much to learn from the man for that matter. Oh, he did well enough in Potions class, but his brewing was not yet at the level it needed to be. The potion the Dark Lord needed was much too intricate – and much too volatile – to attempt until he was more proficient. Perhaps _Severus_ would even take him on as an apprentice when he graduated Hogwarts. The Dark Lord could probably use another Potion Master. Duelers were a dime a dozen nowadays and, to the Dark Lord, they were relatively disposable, but a _potion master _on the other hand…. Especially one that was a Parselmouth… well, he would be quite indispensable – or so he hoped.

The next morning arrived far too soon for Julian's tastes. He preferred _not_ to wake up with the sun, but the shaky little house elf – Dobby, was it? – that accompanied Tobby in his room was far too noisy. Of course, half the noise was the punishment for waking him up, and then the punishment for bothering Julian with his self-inflicted punishment was more than enough to send the young Malfoy springing out of bed – if for no other reason than to get away from the noise.

He showered and got dressed for the day, choosing to leave his wavy hair down. He hadn't always kept it long, but it was too unruly when he wore it shorter. He glanced over the assignments he'd requested from the Headmaster as well as the book list with a sneer on his face. Several of the books were the same as the books he'd used in _previous_ years. No doubt he would spend a good deal of time learning things he'd already learned. He placated himself with the knowledge that he hadn't come to Hogwarts to learn, really. Still, though, he felt sorry for those who were forced to accept this as their _only_ magical education. He made a mental list of the books he would need before leaving the room.

His aunt and cousin, not to mention his Uncle and the _Professor_, were already eating when he arrived in the dining hall. Malfoy Manor was certainly grandiose. Not that his home was a shack by any means, but there was something to be said for being the heir.

"Julian! So good to see you again, dear. How are you?" asked his aunt with a smile on her face. Julian loved Narcissa. Growing up without a mother wasn't _bad_ but he couldn't help but feel a little envious of his cousin.

"You as well, Aunt. You're looking beautiful as always! Hello Draco, Uncle, _Professor,_" he greeted the others as he took a seat next to his cousin and begun piling food on his plate.

He received nothing but a scowl from the Potion Master, but the others returned his greeting happily. Draco went into a tale about the previous year at Hogwarts, detailing his misadventures with a hippogriff. He was careful to keep the topic off of Quidditch, however. The two of them were close, but Quidditch was the _one_ area they competed ferociously in, so it was always best to steer clear of it. When breakfast was over and his Uncle had left for the Ministry, Julian called his house elf and requested the special package he had packed be brought to them in the family room.

He handed the package – which looked suspiciously like a broom – to Draco. Draco, in turn, raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"You didn't think I forgot your birthday, did you?" teased Julian as Draco opened the Firebolt.

"Seeing as how my birthday was weeks ago, Julian, I wonder why I thought that," he said dryly as he pulled the broom out.

"Well, perhaps I acted with my own self-interest in mind, but that is the Malfoy way, is it not? At least now maybe when you lose you won't blame it on my broom being the better one!" continued Julian.

Draco sneered at him, but Julian knew he was happy with his present. "The Gryffindors won't stand a chance now," he said haughtily. "Not that they ever did really. Come on; let's see just how much better I am with _this_."

"Well, glad I could be of some use to you, cousin of mine," commented Julian with a laugh. "What about you, _Professor_, do you fancy going flying this morning?" he asked the Potion Master who was reading a book near them.

Draco laughed. "Uncle Sev on a broom, that's a laugh!"

Severus snorted. "Flying is a frivolous act, and I do not waste my time with such endeavors."

Julian pouted. "Come on, _Sev_, it'll be fun!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the two Malfoy's. "It's _Professor_ or _sir_, Mr. Malfoy, as I told you last night. I would appreciate it if you give me the respect I'm due!"

"Of course. Let's go, Draco, wouldn't want to bother the Professor with our frivolous actions, now would we?"

"Were you _flirting_ with Snape?" asked Draco when they were both in the air.

Julian laughed, mirth shining in his grey eyes. "And if I were?"

"Then, I would say you were mad!" quipped Draco.

"Prat."

The boys flew until it was time for lunch. Narcissa was busy planning some charity ball, so Julian spent the afternoon with Draco and the Professor in the library. Draco was doing his homework while Julian attempted to translate some of the books he had acquired from Parseltongue to English. It was tedious work; mostly because he couldn't distinguish the English from the Parseltongue itself! After writing the same recipe four separate times – all of them _in_ Parseltongue – he threw the book to the floor.

"Must you be so loud?" snarled Severus.

"Sorry Professor," he muttered. "I guess I really _shouldn't_ throw these books around. Father will throttle me if I damage them."

"As he should," retorted the dour man before turning back to his book.

A smile appeared on Julian's face as he watched Severus read. He'd done enough translating for the day, so now he could attempt to have some fun, and he did so enjoy watching Severus get all flustered as he was apt to do around Julian. He'd already blown up at the boy several times since lunch. He picked up the books off the floor, moving to the end of the couch as he did so.

"So, _Professor_," started Julian. "I thought perhaps you might want a chance to peruse these books. You'd have to wait until I was finished translating them, of course, but still you are welcome to them."

The books in question were several Potion books written in Parseltongue – one of them belonging to Slytherin himself. Priceless, one might think, but with threat of the British Ministry of Magic raiding former Death Eater homes, people desperate to rid themselves of anything considered dark had fled to France, selling their items for little more than a pittance. Julian had discovered Slyterin's book in a junk shop. He'd bought an entire chest full of old journals for less than a galleon.

"I assure you, I have no need in anything you might own, Mr. Malfoy."

Julian shrugged. "Suit yourself, of course. I just assumed a Potion Master in such high regard as yourself would appreciate the content of Slytherin's personal Potions journal but I see that I have overstepped my bounds once again."

Julian stood once he was sure that he had the Professor's attention. He called his elf and sent the books back to his room.

"Have you set up my lab?" he asked the elf once he'd returned.

Tobby bowed low. "Yes, Master Julian, sir! I've taken stock of everything you have and left a list of what needs replacing, Master Julian, sir," he squeaked before disappearing with a pop.

"Good," Julian said to himself. "Well, if you two would excuse me, I think I'll go to the lab and make sure Tobby actually made the list. Tobby means well, but he's getting on in years and is beginning to be a bit daft in his old age."

Julian headed down to the labs, but before he'd even reached the door, he noticed the Professor following close behind him.

"Professor, change your mind already?" he asked.

"No, you insufferable boy! I am just ensuring that you do not contaminate any of _my _potions!" said Severus with a sneer.

"I wouldn't _dare_ contaminate your potions, Professor," drawled Julian. "But if it would make you feel better, do feel free to check for yourself. I wouldn't mind the company."

"I plan on it," snarled Severus, pushing past Julian. Of all the places in this house that boy could choose to spend time in; he chose the _one_ place that was Severus' alone! It was enough to drive a man mad! The boy headed to the side of the lab that was sectioned off and begun reading a list. Severus ignored him and continued checking his potions.

"Bloody house elf!" exclaimed the boy half an hour later. Severus wasn't quite sure what he was up to, but he seemed to be going through his ingredients. "Tobby!"

The elderly house elf appeared with a pop. "Yes, Master Julian, sir. Can Tobby be helping Master Julian today, sir?"

"Yes, Tobby, you can!" snarled Julian, angrier than Severus had ever seen him. He watched entranced as the boy's eyes grew darker. Julian pushed a broken vial into the elf's face. "I thought I told you to be careful with these things, Tobby! That was the last of the tears! You know how long I've been working on that potion and now you've _ruined_ it, you wretched fool!"

The house elf began to punish himself and blubber nonsensically. Julian paid it no mind; instead he pulled a piece of parchment out and hastily scribbled a note on it.

"Take this to _him_, you idiotic elf. I hope for your sake he doesn't decide to kill you! If he does though, remember it's only what you deserve, now _get out of my sight_. Don't come back until you've gotten a reply. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Julian, sir. Tobby will deliver your letter as requested!" the elf squeaked out, trembling as Julian shoved the letter in his hand.

Once the elf had gone, an uncomfortable silence fell over the lab. Severus had to admit his curiosity was peaked. What sort of potion was the boy working on? And who was this _him_ he referred to? Could it be the Dark Lord?

"Is there any place in London to buy proper ingredients?" he asked Severus after a few minutes, breaking the man out of his thoughts.

"Depends on what you mean as proper," replied Severus.

Julian sighed. "Must you always be so difficult? Forget I asked, Professor. I'm sure Uncle Lucius can help me find these things – except the phoenix tears. Damn that wretched elf!" the boy trailed off. "And I'm sure Mercury will no longer be donating tears now that Father has decided to break it off with Bastian. Damn, damn, damn! Perhaps I could set up something with Bastian myself… yes, that may work."

A pop interrupted Julian's monologue. Severus noticed immediately how the elf cowered, shaking almost violently. Julian read the parchment and blanched. He sat the parchment down and bent over to pull off one of his own socks. He threw the aforementioned garment at the elf.

"Never in my life have I ever encountered such incompetence in a house elf. I'm afraid I no longer have use for you. I suggest you leave before Nagini eats you. Thanks to you, she's on her way!" Julian stalked out of the lab leaving the wailing elf with Severus.


	3. Out Slythering a Slytherin

The Facade of Innocence

By _Koinaka_

_To beguile the time;  
Look like the time,  
Bear welcome in your eye, your hand, your tongue:  
Look like the innocent flower  
But be the serpent undern't_

Macbeth Act 1 Scene 5

Chapter Three: Out Slythering a Slytherin

Julian tried to remain calm over the days that followed the Dark Lord's pronouncement that Nagini would be coming to oversee the rest of his experimentations. It hadn't worked. Oh, he seemed calm enough on the outside, but like any self-respecting Malfoy, it was only a mask. Inside, he was a bundle of nerves. It didn't help matters that he hadn't had any opportunities to fly since it had rained nonstop for two days. He had, however, finished all of the summer homework.

Julian's lips quirked up into a small smile as he thought of the intriguing Potion master. It hadn't slipped his notice how the man seemed to be watching him at any given moment. _Why _he was watching Julian, though? _That_ was the question. Julian hadn't attempted any further conversations with the dour man. He wasn't trying to be coy, but he was far too busy trying to think of ways to obtain the phoenix tears needed for the Dark Lord's potion to trade sardonic comments with him. Especially since the man seemed to want nothing more than to be left alone. Julian would comply with that – _for now_. He would have to ask the man for help soon, however – and wasn't he looking forward to _that_? It couldn't be avoided, though. He was running out of ideas, and in two weeks he would be leaving Malfoy Manor to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He glared at the offending potion still bubbling in the cauldron. Instead of the deep crimson that it ought to be, it had the nerve to be a rosy pink. He banished it with a muttered spell and stared down at the floor, feeling slightly defeated. He felt the heated stare of the Potions Master on him, and it took every bit of self-restraint he had not to return it.

"Julian?" called a voice. Julian looked up to find Draco at the door to the lab. "Mother wants to know if you would like to accompany us to Diagon Alley which – in case you wanted my opinion – you definitely should. You've been down here for hours, Juls! You're almost as bad as Uncle Sev over there."

"Thank Merlin for small favors then! Wouldn't want it said that I am _almost_ as bad as our dear Professor!" drawled Julian as he followed Draco up where his mother was waiting by the fireplace.

Diagon Alley was filled to the brim with shoppers. Julian eyed them disdainfully. He had never seen such a pitiful group of wizards and witches in his entire life. It did not bode well for him that many of these _wizards_ – and he used the term as loosely as was possible – would be his classmates.

Draco caught the look on his face and laughed. "It gets worse; wait until we get to Hogwarts."

Julian merely raised an eyebrow. "I quiver with anticipation. Truly."

The shopping trip wasn't a complete waste of time, however. He'd managed to find the majority of the ingredients from the Apothecary as well as the name of some… less than reputable people to get in contact with for more… exotic things he would need.

He parted ways with Draco after their trip into the Apothecary. Draco went into the Quidditch store while Julian chose to browse through a secondhand book shop near the Apothecary. Books were one of Julian's weaknesses. He was fascinated by the number of things one could gleam from reading alone.

He selected several volumes – one a particularly intriguing book of poisons that he felt sure the Professor would find interest in – and took them to the front counter to pay. He left the shop, but didn't make it more than a few feet before someone rammed into him, knocking his books to the ground.

"Oi Malfoy! Watch where you're going!"

Julian quickly picked up his books before turning to the furious voice. "Excuse me? I believe it was _you_ who so rudely ran into me, and I don't believe I gave you leave to say my name," he replied coolly, glaring at the red-headed boy.

The boy blinked once before realization hit. "You aren't Draco," he said accusatorily.

"Your observational skills are as astounding as ever, Weasel," drawled Draco who had emerged from the Quidditch store. "Come along, Julian. Mother's waiting for us."

Julian nodded and the two of them headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron. A smile crept on his face as he heard the horrified whispers of the red-haired boy. "There are _two _of them! Bloody Hell!"

They arrived home to a very unpleasant surprise. Nagini had arrived, bringing the idiot Pettigrew with her. Pettigrew sat trembling on the couch in the sitting room, Severus' wand pointed directly at him.

"Draco, why don't you go upstairs and work on your summer assignments? Julian will be along shortly, I'm sure."

Draco glared at his mother, a protest ready on his lips, but the look his godfather sent him was enough to scare even the Malfoy heir. With Draco safely upstairs, Narcissa seemed to visibly relax. With a fleeting look at the man on her couch, she moved to stand near her nephew

"_Hello Nagini," _said Julian, allowing his hand to touch her head. He was not surprised to see Nagini having known she would be coming, but Pettigrew was a very unpleasant surprise.

_"Hello, young Master. Master wishes me to tell you that he is not upset with you for your failures. He is very concerned with your attending Hogwarts, so he's entrusting your safety to me. You're very precious to him, you know._"

Julian let out a sigh of relief. "_And the rat?" _he asked, inclining his head in Pettigrew's direction. Julian wasn't sure why but any time he was near the rat animagus, he was filled with rage.

_"He's brought something for you, young Master, to help with your endeavors. He is to return to Master with your next sample. Unless, of course, you have further need for him?" _

He studied the insipid man for a minute before turning back to Nagini. "_No, I daresay his uses are rather limited. I trust Nxy is keeping our Lord company as we speak?_"

"_Yes, she will return to you once Pettigrew returns. She sends her love. I think I will go for a hunt, young Master._"

Julian nodded and watched as the snake slithered away. "Pettigrew, what is it you have for me? Speak quickly before I call Nagini back and tell her she can feast on you rather than the prey she's hunting for."

The man continued shaking violently but, after a withering look from the Professor, managed to pull out small box and a vial filled with a clear liquid and handed it to him. "H-h-he said that you were to make this batch using only half the normal amount."

Julian slipped the box into his pocket before sinking down onto the couch next to Pettigrew, his mind doing the necessary calculations. "Hmm," he murmured thoughtfully. "That may do, for now. Of course, he must realize this will make the potion less potent. He's already so weak. We've been able to restore a portion of his magic, but… no, I suppose we have no other choice. We'll have to just make do. You will look after him, won't you Pettigrew?" His voice became lower and full of menace.

Narcissa and Severus, who, until this point, had stared in wide-eyed amazement as Julian had conversed with the snake, turned their gazes towards Pettigrew.

Pettigrew seemed to be trying to turn into himself. "Yes, of course, my Lord. I will care for him. Haven't I these last months?"

"I don't believe I will dignify that with a response, _rat_, as you hid from him for a dozen years in a blood traitor's home. Now, let's see about giving you some Malfoy hospitality? How does that sound?" A murmured incantation and a swish of his wand later, and Pettigrew had reverted to his animagus form.

"Now what to do with you?" pondered Julian.

"I find the best place for rats are inside the dungeon," replied Lucius as he entered the room.

"Right you are. Well, I think I'll leave our… guest… in your capable hands, Uncle. I have some brewing to attend to now," said Julian before fleeing from the room.

Lucius transfigured a pillow from the couch into a cage and once Pettigrew was safely enclosed in the cage, carried him from the room.

Severus let out the breath he had been holding. He had been taking a stroll through the gardens when he heard the familiar pop of apparition. He'd nearly killed Pettigrew on the spot. It was only the presence of the Dark Lord's familiar that stayed his hand. Pettigrew, as per usual, had given him nothing but blubbering responses. Even Julian had seemed surprised to see him, so his presence had definitely not been expected. Severus was no closer to figuring out the mystery of the boy than he had been before!

The boy had been terrified to learn that the snake was coming, but after seeing them interact, he didn't seem to be _afraid_ of her. Severus then thought that perhaps the boy was frightened of the Dark Lord, but after hearing him speak of the man almost lovingly, that could not be true either.

A secret smile played on Narcissa's lips as she watched one of her oldest friends. "Do not attempt to understand Julian, Severus. He defies all logic."

"Indeed," murmured Severus. "It is most vexing."

"He's a good boy, though," continued Narcissa.

Severus merely raised a dark eyebrow. "I have no doubt. I am just surprised he is so taken with the Dark Lord at his age. He's only fourteen; surely you do not condone this?"

Narcissa sighed. "In a perfect world, there would be no Dark Lord, Severus, but that is neither here nor there. Since the moment my husband appeared in the house carrying that child, I have looked after him like a mother would. I want for him the same things I want for Draco – for him to remain healthy, happy, and most importantly alive. I have long since made peace with the fact that the Dark Lord would be a part of that happiness."

"I'm afraid I do not understand. I thought he was Augustus' son?" queried Severus.

"Lucius has always said as much, but whether or not it is true, I do not know. I do know that Augustus loves him, as do we all, though Julian has always been closer to Lucius than Augustus," replied Narcissa. "You should talk to him, Severus. He seems so troubled lately, and you are correct, he is much too young to be so involved with the Dark Lord, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He's dreamt of him since he was a small child, though I doubt he remembers them."

Severus contemplated all that Narcissa had told him. He decided to heed her advice. He would get closer to the boy, offer him whatever advice he could. If, for no other reason, to keep an eye on him and thwart any plans he may have. He bid farewell to Narcissa and headed down to the labs. Julian was already immersed with whatever potion he was working on, studying a book intensely. The box he'd received from Pettigrew lay discarded on the table.

"Professor," he murmured in acknowledgement.

"Mr. Malfoy, I find myself wondering what it is you spend all these hours brewing. May I inquire as to the potion's purpose?"

Julian fixed his steely grey eyes on the Potions Master before nodding tersely. "It's a strengthening potion, of sorts. I've been tweaking the formula, trying to make it more efficient, but I confess that my experimentation has been less than profitable."

"Is my assumption that this is for the Dark Lord correct?"

Julian nodded once again. "He is but a shell of his former self, Professor, and it pains me to see him this way. He has obtained a physical body, but it is far from perfect. He grows stronger with the potion, but it's not a permanent solution as I'm sure you know."

Severus eyed the boy. "Do you have feelings for the Dark Lord?" he asked incredulously.

Julian laughed; the sound sent shivers down Severus' body. "Romantic feelings? No, I think not. I love him as a son might love a father, perhaps."

"Do you have any idea the kind of things he has done? The people he has killed? He would push you to the wayside in a moment's notice, you foolish boy! You cannot love the Dark Lord!" snarled Severus. He wasn't sure quite why the admission of love for the Dark Lord had sent him into a fit of rage, but he was all too tempted to throttle the boy in front of him.

Julian narrowed his eyes at him. "I am aware of what the Dark Lord has done, Professor Snape. I know that people are little more than dispensable to the Dark Lord. Believe me when I say that I realize what I'm getting myself into, _sir_. I think you will find that he will not push me to the wayside so lightly." He pulled out a large silver locket that was previously hidden beneath his robes. On the front of the locket was an intricate S surrounded by a serpent.

"What does that mean?" asked Severus warily.

"It means that he has decided to name me as his heir," replied Julian smugly.

Severus gaped at the boy. "His heir?" repeated the stunned man.

"Don't look so surprised, Professor. It's only natural that he chose me. I _am_ the only other known Parselmouth at this time. I admit I am a bit surprised to have received the locket as well. I was only hoping to become one of his Potions Masters. I wished to serve him in a way that would make me indispensable. As I said before, Professor, I understand the workings of being a Death Eater quite well. The Dark Lord has no use for people who stand by idly. I've more than proven myself to him. Though he is weak, he is much stronger than he was when I first came into contact with him – and that's no coincidence. His _faithful_ servants have done naught to help him."

"You are just a child!"

"So you keep reminding me, Professor," said Julian dryly. "So what does it say that a mere child has helped the Dark Lord more than the fully qualified wizards who swore their allegiances to him?"

Severus said nothing, only stared at Julian. The subject of allegiances hit a bit too close to home for the Death Eater turned spy.

Julian sighed, taking in the Potion Master's silence. "Don't worry, sir, your _true_ allegiances are safe with me. You intrigue me far too much for me to sign your death warrant – which is exactly what would happen if I were to tell the Dark Lord."

"You know?" breathed Severus. "You know and you expect me to believe that you, the Dark Lord's _heir_, intend to keep this information to yourself. Pardon me if I choose not to accept that."

Julian shrugged and turned back to his potion. "Accept it or not, Professor, the choice is yours."

"What will your silence cost me, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus ground out.

"You wound me, Professor. To think that I, a Malfoy first and foremost, would stoop to black mail, for shame," drawled Julian.

Severus merely raised his eyebrow. Blackmail was a Malfoy's bread and butter.

"Fine, but this will be relatively painless for you. Tell me, Potion Master Snape, how do you feel about taking on an apprentice?"


	4. The Prodigal Son

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for the wait.

Chapter Four: The Prodigal Son

Julian liked to think of himself as coming out of his _arrangement _with the Professor victorious. After all, he'd obtained something he truly needed without ever having to resort to lowering himself to actually _asking_ for assistance; however, he could not help but feel that he had some how gotten the worse end of the deal.

If it weren't for the fact that he _did_ need the man's help, Julian would have gladly – _gladly_ – told him his silence was free, of course. But Julian did need his help, and the man was bloody brilliant, so an apprenticeship with him wasn't a waste of time by any means. It wasn't official yet, however. The Potions Guild – and by default the Ministry – would not allow Severus to take him on as an apprentice unless he had an Outstanding on both his Potions O.W.L and N.E.W.T. It seemed being a Malfoy in Britain was very profitable because it only took Lucius two conversations, and Julian had appointments to take both tests the following week. Having said _that_, Julian was beginning to question his sanity. Clearly the Professor was a sadist – waking up this early was simply beyond cruel!

"Mr. Malfoy! You are _late!_" hissed Severus when Julian entered the lab, blonde hair still slightly mussed from sleep.

"Don't you ever _sleep_?" retorted Julian before yawning. "Seriously, Professor, it's practically indecent to be up this early!"

"If you don't want to be here, Mr. Malfoy, you may of course end these lessons at any time," drawled Severus silkily.

A glare was his only reply.

"Are you going to continue to waste time, or are you ready to begin?" asked Severus haughtily.

Julian bit back the remark that was on the tip of his tongue and nodded.

"Very well. Perhaps now that you have graced me with your presence, you can enlighten me as to what was going through your brain when you decided that dragon's blood would be compatible with phoenix tears!"

And so it went. Julian would have complained, but Severus was truly in his element, barking out orders and snarling insults at the blonde-haired boy. By the afternoon of the second day, they'd finished a three months supply of the potion with what should have been only enough for a little more than a month. With Severus' input and advice, they were able to make the potion a bit more potent than it should have been using only half the recommended dosage of phoenix tear. A swig a day would gradually build up his magic reserves. Julian was so thankful for Severus' help, he nearly threw himself on the Potion Master, but a scathing look was all it took to knock _that_ idea out of his head.

Severus had also helped Julian make a litany of other potions for the Dark Lord, ranging from Pepper-up potions to Dreamless Sleep potions. When Julian asked if he was sure that the Dark Lord would want those particular potions, he'd been told that as Severus had been the Dark Lord's resident Potion Master for years, he was sure. Of course, he wasn't quite so polite with his response, but Julian took no notice.

There were plenty of other things that Julian _had_ noticed, however. Like the perceived silkiness of the man's raven-colored tresses, and the way strands of his hair would fall into his face whilst he was reading, tantalizing Julian whenever it occurred.

The crack of a house elf arriving tore Julian out of his thoughts.

"I've got a letter for you, Master Julian Malfoy, sir!" squeaked the unfamiliar house elf. Julian took the letter with a sneer.

The sneer soon turned into a smirk. Draco, who was playing chess with the Professor, raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"Good news, Julian?" he asked with a smirk of his own.

"I think so," replied Julian, cryptically. "When will Uncle Lucius be returning, Professor?" It wasn't abnormal for the couple to travel quite a bit throughout the school year, but with Severus spending the summer with them, they had been able to travel more frequently.

"Tomorrow evening," replied the Potions Master.

Julian frowned. That was not acceptable. The Dark Lord had requested a meeting with Julian before he left for Hogwarts, and when the Dark Lord _requested _something… well, it was not so much a request as a command… and ignoring a _request_ was a punishable offense.

"Professor? It seems I am in need of more ingredients. Perhaps you could accompany me to Diagon Alley? I didn't intend on bothering you with it, but as both my Aunt and Uncle are otherwise engaged, I was hoping you would agree…" Julian trailed off.

Severus gave Julian a suspicious look. "Very well. Draco, would you like to come along?"

The boy in question yawned. "No, I've got Pansy's birthday party to get ready for, remember?"

"Are you ready to go then?" Severus asked Julian.

"Err, yes. Just let me grab the list from the lab." Julian said before leaving the room. Severus took it upon himself to follow the boy. He was acting rather… odd, and that did not sit well with Severus.

For good reason, it seemed. When he entered the lab, Julian was hurrying around the room, packing up the various vials of potions they'd made for the Dark Lord.

"We're not going to Diagon Alley, are we?" asked Severus with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Professor, really, I am. The Dark Lord wants me to meet with him before the end of the summer. If you'd rather not go, then I can go by myself, of course. I only came up with the Diagon Alley excuse so Draco wouldn't question my absence. It wouldn't do for him to become involved," answered Julian sincerely.

"Which has me wondering why it is that _you _have become involved?" retorted the Death Eater turned spy.

Julian shrugged. "Because it's the right thing to do, Professor."

Severus snorted. "Of all the idiotic things to say, boy. Just when I think you might actually have something rattling around between those ears of yours, you prove me wrong. Well, hurry up and get packed, then. You really don't expect that I'll let you go alone, do you?"

Julian flushed with embarrassment. "I've just got to collect our _guest _from downstairs and then we can leave." He turned to leave the room but stopped when he reached the door. "Thank you for coming, sir." He did not wait for a reply.

Pettigrew was exactly where Julian expected him to be. The Malfoy's didn't really have a dungeon, per say, just one cell where in the past they would house anyone caught stealing from them. The rat animagus was happily snacking on a piece of cheese in his transfigured cage when Julian swooped down and snatched the cage up.

"We're going back to the Dark Lord, _rat," _Julian informed him.

"How do you plan on getting to the Dark Lord, Mr. Malfoy? Surely you do not plan on flooing or traveling by broom?" Severus asked the boy when he'd returned to the lab.

"Of course not!" Julian pulled out a small coin from his pocket. "He sent along a port key for us."

Julian opened the cage so the animagus could return to human form.

"I'll be informing the Dark Lord of my treatment, Malfoy!" spat the angry man.

"I'd expect no less from you," drawled Julian. "Now, if you don't mind touching the port key? Or perhaps you would rather explain to him why you've kept us late?"

The rat glared but decided against arguing further. Once the three of them had a finger on the coin, a whispered '_portus_' was all it took before Julian felt the familiar tug around his navel. They reappeared in a sitting room that, in all honesty, had probably seen better days.

"Welcome to Riddle Manor," intoned the Dark Lord from his chair.

Severus' eyes darted quickly to the man who had once been his Master. Instead of the regal man he remembered, there sat what Severus could only describe as a creature, more snake than human.

"My Lord," breathed Severus, bowing deeply. He was amazed by the effortless way he slipped back into "loyal" Death Eater mode after nearly a dozen years of freedom. The spy contemplated his situation. He could not very well spy for the Headmaster if Julian kept him under that blasted secrecy spell, could he? Unless he was able to find a reversal for it… and not to mention that a mere child held his freedom in the palm of his fickle Malfoy hand. No, he would have to remain loyal to the Dark Lord – for now. He shivered at the thought. He'd turned from this path years ago; how could he stand to return to it now? He could not count on his return failing. Julian was much more proficient than he'd expected, and though the boy remained tight-lipped about the plan, Severus knew it was only a matter of time.

The Dark Lord inclined his head at the Potion Master but said nothing for the moment. That did not make Severus complacent, however. The Dark Lord was only bidding his time until he was able to punish him, and Severus expected he would be punished. He knew better than to think otherwise. He would pay for the freedom he'd had – not that he'd ever really been free, but at least Albus had managed to save him from Azkaban.

The Dark Lord turned to Julian whose head was bowed, eyes diverted to the floor. The boy reminded him very much of a young Lucius, and not just his looks. Both his deference and his attitude were impeccable – as if he'd been reared for this very thing. The arrogance of a Malfoy coupled with just the right amount of subservience. Severus couldn't help but be impressed by him.

"Julian, look at me," the Dark Lord commanded softly. With no reservations, Julian raised his head and made eye contact with him. The Dark Lord turned back to Severus after several seconds. "Very interesting," he murmured. "We had not discussed an apprenticeship, Julian."

A slight tensing of his back was the only indication that Julian was unnerved by the comment. "I thought it prudent, my lord. It would allow me to hone my skills in order to be of more use to you, and it would help explain the amount of time spent with Severus in and out of his lab. I do not want to give the Headmaster reason for undue investigation. If it displeases you, I will think of another suitable plan," Julian replied.

The Dark Lord nodded, giving Severus a thoughtful look before turning back to Julian. "Very well, Julian. I'll allow it. You've obviously given this a great deal of thought. I've never cared much for brewing, but there are many potions which utilize Parseltongue incantations as well as being written only in Parseltongue. A Parselmouth Potion Master would be quite a coo indeed. Wormtail, please have a house elf show Julian to his suite and take the box of Potions to my office. Julian, we will speak again later, but I would like a word with Severus. Alone."

"Yes, my lord," said Julian and followed Pettigrew out of the room.

Crimson and obsidian eyes watched as he left. The Dark Lord studied the Potions Master intensely before speaking. "Severus, Severus, my slippery little friend," began the man with a trace of amusement in his voice. "I must admit that it is a surprise to see you voluntarily coming back to me since you have long ago made your loyalties known. Tell me, _Severus_, did you not think I would know? Did you not realize the precarious situation you were in when you allowed Dumbledore to announce to the wizarding world that you were a _spy _for him?"

His heartbeat thundered loudly in his chest. Adrenaline flooded his veins. "My Lord, I would have come before had I only known that you were alive! I was a fool to believe an infant could defeat you. I have no excuses for my decision to let Dumbledore," he spat the name, "clear my name. I was facing time in Azkaban without Lucius' influence or money to buy my way out. If you will it, my life will be forfeit," murmured the trembling man.

Calculating eyes narrowed. "That will not be necessary – today. How is the old fool?"

"As blind as ever," replied Severus truthfully.

"He always has been. Does he still mourn the loss of the Potter boy? I'm told he was not recovered from the wreckage."

"The headmaster believes the boy still lives, though there has never been proof for either side, only speculation. His hope is that the boy will arrive with one of the other schools this year for the tournament. It's why he has allowed the tournament to take place without the age restriction."

The Dark Lord stood and moved towards Severus. "I will forgive you your transgressions for the moment. Julian is quite taken with you and since he has expressed an interest in learning from you, I will allow you to live. Make no mistake, Severus, your life is no longer your own. You may return to Hogwarts this night and tell Dumbledore that your mark is active yet again, but nothing more. He can do with that information whatever he chooses. Let him believe that he still has you under his thumb. Be aware, however, that the spell Julian placed you under is irrevocable. You will not be able to pass along any information unless he or I will it to be passed on. Perhaps, in time, you will be able to earn back my trust."

Severus bowed deeply. "Thank you for your mercy, my Lord."

"Do not thank me yet, my slippery friend. While Julian attends Hogwarts, he is _your_ responsibility. If any harm should come to him, on your head be it."

"As you wish," murmured Severus in reply.

"Very well. Your arm, Severus?"

Severus held out his arm to the Dark Lord, the Dark Mark that had been growing brighter through the years was now vivid against his pale skin. The Dark Lord pressed his wand to the mark.

Not even five minutes passed before a slightly breathless Lucius Malfoy apparated into the room. He bowed deeply before the Dark Lord.

"Arise, Lucius, we have much to talk about. Severus, you may go," the Dark Lord dismissed him with a wave of his arm.

"What of the boy, my Lord? Should I take him back with me?"

"That won't be necessary, Severus. I'll make sure he is returned safely," said the Dark Lord softly.

Severus nodded tersely before apparating to the gates of Hogwarts. Instead of going to the headmaster at once, he went to his chambers and poured himself a rather large glass of brandy. It had been a long day, and Severus knew it was only just beginning.


	5. Of Masters and their Servants

Chapter Five

Nxy was curled up on a pillow when Julian entered his room. The three-headed snake turned to him as he made his way over to the bed.

"_Hello Master! You have returned!_" said the three heads in unison.

"_So it would seem. Have you missed me?" _

_"Yes!" _replied the Dreamer. _ "Are we coming to Hogwarts with you?" _

_"As if I could keep you away_," teased Julian as he sank into the softness of the silk-covered bed.

The runespoor continued to talk, telling him what had happened since he'd seen her last. Julian's eyes fluttered shut, the stress of the previous week finally catching up to him. He had not allowed himself to relax since he'd discovered the broken vial of tears.

Being in the Dark Lord's presence always comforted Julian. It was the one place he could be himself – utterly and completely. Everywhere else he had a role to play.

With his father, he had to be a spoiled naïve child. There was no doubt that his father loved him – of that he was certain – but at times his father strived too hard to prove it. It wasn't altogether difficult to act the part of a spoiled child; his father usually gave into his every whim. The only problem was that he did so in hopes of reversing Lucius' influence on him. Though Augustus allowed Julian to attend Durmstrang at Lucius' insistence, he never missed an opportunity to make it known that he disapproved. He had wanted Julian to attend Beauxbatons where he felt Julian would have no contact with either Albus Dumbledore or the Dark Arts. He'd attempted to regulate the classes Julian took, but had, in the end, allowed Julian to study as he saw fit. That Lucius had something to do with that decision went without saying.

Then, there was his uncle. Julian loved his uncle, just as he loved his father, perhaps even more so, in fact, but that love came at a price. Lucius expected Julian to be the perfect Malfoy with everything that entailed. Malfoy's, Julian had learned at a very young age, were superior to other wizards. They were powerful and influential. Weaknesses – if they had any – were hidden away. They never allowed their emotions show – that, too, was a sign of weakness. They did not whine, they did not cry, and they most certainly did not care for muggles or those with muggle blood in their veins. Lucius expected top marks from Julian, so he received them; not like Draco who was constantly competing with a mudblood for top place in his year. It was because of Lucius that his interest in the Dark Arts blossomed. Where his father disapproved of this, his uncle ensured he would be able to pursue his interests. He hired private tutors, bought rare books, and a number of other things. Serving the Dark Lord was certainly expected of a Malfoy and Lucius had instructed him in the ways of a Death Eater as well.

It was also because of Lucius – though he did not know – that Julian had been able to spend time with the Dark Lord at all. Headmaster Karkaroff, the Death Eater turned informant, was terrified of the nephew of the Dark Lord's right hand man and allowed Julian many freedoms not extended to other children, and Julian – like any Malfoy would – took full advantage of that. Many times he would spend the entire weekend with the Dark Lord and his familiar.

This brought him to the present. The Dark Lord was the one person with whom Julian could truly be himself. There was no need for secrecy – in fact, no secret _could_ be kept from the Dark Lord. Julian's occulmency, strong though it was, could never hope to keep the Dark Lord at bay if he ever had the inclination to search his mind as he was apt to do. Not to say that the Dark Lord didn't have expectations for Julian because he did and the penalty for failure was much steeper than anything his father or his uncle could imagine.

Which is why he found himself at a loss as to _why_ he had allowed himself to become so attached to Severus Snape? The man had _betrayed _the Dark Lord! He was a traitor; worse than his old headmaster because Dumbledore was the Dark Lord's most hated enemy, and yet he shared the Dark Lord's deepest secrets with him. After seeing the way the Dark Lord looked at Severus earlier, there was little doubt that he knew exactly where the Potion Master's loyalties lay. He only hoped that the Dark Lord would be merciful. With the secrecy spell, Severus could no longer tell Dumbledore anything unless they wanted it told. Even if the Dark Lord had agreed to allow the apprenticeship to go forward, Julian knew Severus' days were numbered. He was not likely to live through this war. If only the thought of Severus' death did not make Julian feel hollow…

Julian absentmindedly fingered the silver locket he wore. The locket had a magic of its own, very similar to that of the Dark Lord and it seemed to comforted him. Soon he would be in Hogwarts surrounded by people who oppose him and his Lord. It would be months before he would be able to see or get in contact with the Dark Lord, and it made Julian feel very uneasy.

A knock at the door caused Julian's eyes to fly open.

"Julian?" came the silky voice of his uncle.

Julian moved off the bed and quickly smoothed out his robe before opening the door.

"Hello Uncle," greeted Julian with a small smile upon his face.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you now," Lucius informed him.

Julian nodded. "Very well. Thank you for retrieving me. I trust you and Aunt Narcissa had an enjoyable vacation?" asked Julian as they made their way back to the sitting room.

"Indeed," murmured the blonde Death Eater. "I was… pleasantly surprised to receive a summons. I did not realize how close the Dark Lord was to returning to power. He has informed me how instrumental to his return you have been."

"You would do well not to underestimate me, Uncle. I've only done what anyone faithful to him would do. Is this not what you have trained me for all my life? To take up my place beside the Dark Lord?" asked Julian when they reached the sitting room door.

The aristocratic face of Lucius Malfoy flushed a soft pink. Julian knew he had gone too far. "You should not keep the Dark Lord waiting, nephew of mine. We shall continue this at a later time."

"Of course," murmured Julian before entering the sitting room. He inclined his head at the Dark Lord before sitting on the sofa. Wormtail stood next to the Dark Lord's chair, glancing nervously between the two of them.

"Say, Pettigrew, I'm feeling a bit peakish. Why don't you run along and fetch us some tea, hmm?" drawled Julian.

Julian did enjoy tormenting the pitiful lump. If Pettigrew refused, there was a chance the Dark Lord would punish him. If he did not refuse, then he was admitting that he was no more than a maidservant. A clear no-win situation.

The Dark Lord merely raised an eyebrow at the cowering man. The effect was immediate.

"Yes, of course, my Lord!" squeaked Pettigrew before scurrying out of the room.

"Must you continue to torment my servants? First Severus and now Pettigrew…" trailed off the man with a slight curl of his mouth.

"My sincerest apologies, my Lord, but Pettigrew makes it far too easy. Has he told you he spent the week in the dungeons under an anti-animagus ward? Poor little rat… As for Potion Master Snape, I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea of what you speak of," replied Julian, widening his eyes innocently.

"You are playing with the man, Julian, and this is not a game! In a weeks time you are going to be at Hogwarts with Albus Dumbledore, and I don't think you appreciate the seriousness of the situation. If the old fool catches even a hint – and he, much like me, always knows – of anything untoward between you and Severus, he will do everything in his power to either separate you from him or to benefit from the union," snarled the Dark Lord angrily.

"It matters not, my Lord. Potion Master Snape has made his feelings for me abundantly clear. He would not be taking me on as an apprentice had I not coerced him to do so. Once the apprenticeship is complete, Dumbledore will be powerless."

"Do not underestimate him, Julian! The old man thwarted many of my plans throughout the years I spent at Hogwarts. I do not want him to have any reason to suspect you. He is under the impression that your father was one of my servants and that he turned away from me, but Augustus Malfoy – loathe though I am to admit it – never served me. To him, an alliance between a Malfoy and the light would be a tremendous coo. You must play your part impeccably. Do you understand?" finished the Dark Lord.

Pettigrew, who had entered midway though the Dark Lord's tirade, brought the tea and biscuits and sat them on the small table.

Julian's face was schooled into a mask of indifference. "Yes, my Lord. I understand. Perfectly," he intoned automatically.

The serpentine face relaxed briefly. "Leave us, Pettigrew," he commanded the man harshly. After he had gone, Voldemort turned back to Julian. "Family is a weakness, Julian. One I never allowed myself to have – until now. That is no mere trinket you wear on your neck! I've entrusted you with a portion of my soul; do not make me regret doing so."

"Your horcrux," breathed Julian. "You've given me your horcrux, and you expect me to parade around under Albus Dumbledore's nose wearing a portion of your soul! Will it be safe?"

"If you play your part, it will be safe. I've discovered that the best place to hide something is in plain sight. You'll find that Dumbldore's biggest weakness is the fact that he sees only the good in people – even when he has evidence of the contrary. Though it is uncustomary to allow transfer students, he has made an exception for you. He would never believe that a fourteen year old child would have the capacity to serve me. Do not alert his suspicions and all will go as planned. When the time is right, you can enter the Chamber of Secrets and get Slytherin's books."

"As you wish, my Lord," murmured Julian as the gravity of the situation sunk in. The Dark Lord had a horcrux and had given it to him. He dare not think of the consequences should he fail.

* * *

Dumbledore, as Severus expected, was not concerned about the return of his Mark.

"Tom has not yet found a way to regain a body, Severus. I would know if he had. Do you think so little of me to believe I did not have people informing me of just that very thing?" asked the elderly man with a saddened look on his face.

Sufficiently chastised, Severus had returned to Malfoy Manor. It was late when a furious Lucius and an extremely pale Julian returned.

"You dare refuse to tell me?" snarled Lucius.

"I refuse only to tell you what my lord has bade me keep secret," replied Julian lazily. "Nothing against you, Uncle, surely you understand. If the Dark Lord deems it necessary, he will inform you."

"The Dark Lord trusts me above all others!"

"Perhaps he did, once," conceded the boy. "He has entrusted you with priceless artifacts before. Artifacts that are now forever lost to him."

The color drained from Lucius' face. "The diary…" he murmured.

"Yes, the diary," said Julian slowly. "I'm going to bed now, Uncle. It's been a long day, and the Professor is fond of waking up at ungodly hours."

Julian left the room quickly before either man could stop him. Severus watched as Lucius regained his composure.

"Will he be ready for his examinations?" asked Lucius.

Severus nodded. "He will. Durmstrang is much further in their curriculum than Hogwarts. He will pass his O.W.L. with ease, and the N.E.W.T. with some studying."

"See that he does. The Dark Lord will not be pleased if you fail in this." With that, Lucius disappeared upstairs, leaving the Potions Master alone once again.

It was happening already. The power struggles that had threatened to tear about the Death Eaters previously. Severus could only be thankful that the most… unstable Death Eaters were still in Azkaban.

* * *

"Three _counter _clockwise stirs, Mr. Malfoy, or are you incapable of even that?" snarled Severus.

A huff. "I'm sorry, Professor," Julian murmured reluctantly.

"Do not be sorry, Mr. Malfoy. Simply refrain from making such simple mistakes. You'll be sitting for your O.W.L. this afternoon; you cannot afford to fail."

"As if I could forget," muttered Julian, his fingers flying up to touch the chain of his locket. "Professor, may I ask you a question?"

Severus sighed. "I would say not, but I doubt that would stop you."

"Never mind," whispered the boy. He banished the contents from his cauldron and began again.

"Mr. Malfoy – Julian," corrected Severus. "I am not opposed to answering your question."

Julian nodded. "Is Dumbledore dangerous?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. "You serve the Dark Lord, but you are afraid of Dumbledore?"

Julian sneered. "I am not _afraid_ of Dumbledore. I am simply asking you if he is dangerous. The Dark Lord tells me not to underestimate him. He says that he is like him in the regard that it is difficult to keep secrets from him. Is there any truth to that?"

Obsidian eyes observed the boy. Ever since he'd returned from the Dark Lord, he had been troubled. The others did not notice, but Severus did. He'd spent too many years as a spy to not recognize Julian's behavior for what it was. Whatever _mission_ the Dark Lord had given the boy had terrified him. He was acting just as Regulus had in the days before his death.

"The headmaster is a powerful wizard. You would do well to heed the Dark Lord's advice. He is a talented Legilimens, but unless you give him reason, he'll not use it on you. Are you trained in occlumency?"

Julian sent a withering look his way before turning his attention back to the potion he was brewing. "Yes, of course I am."

"Very well," replied Severus.

The hours passed by swiftly, and finally it was time for Julian to go to the Ministry for the first test.

"Will you be accompanying me, Professor?" asked Julian. They were in the antechamber waiting to use the floo.

"It's better that I not be seen at the Ministry. Your uncle will be meeting you there."

Julian's smile faded at once. "He is still angry with me."

Severus smirked. "I believe the correct term would be jealous. He is afraid you are taking the spot he believes to be his. He is reading your reluctance to tell him of your mission as confirmation of this."

Julian's eyes widened. "If he only knew… but as I said before, I cannot tell him. There's no mission though, so you can assure him that his place at the Dark Lord's side is secure." A sigh escaped Julian's lips before he threw the powder in the fireplace and called out 'Ministry of Magic'.

Lucius was waiting for Julian with a rather stout elderly man.

"Good afternoon, Uncle," said Julian respectfully.

"Julian, this is the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Cornelius, this is my nephew, Julian Malfoy."

Julian inclined his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Minister Fudge. Britain is thriving under your guidance."

The stout man beamed. "I see this young man is taking after you, Lucius! Well, I best be off. Got a million things to do… Wonderful idea, having a tournament and all, but the paperwork… well, you can only imagine," the man trailed off as he walked away.

"What an insipid little man," commented Julian lightly once he was out of earshot. "He must make your job rather easy, Uncle."

"Quite," replied Lucius. "I'm afraid he could not be convinced about the wand, Julian. You'll simply have to purchase a new one from Ollivander's. The Ministry insists on the trace being on the wands of every Hogwarts' student."

Julian sighed sullenly but was able to resist the urge to pout. He loved _his_ wand.

"Ah, here we go. Good luck."

Julian gave his uncle a smile before entering the aforementioned door. He was greeted by a man that, in Julian's opinion, made Severus look like a kitten. The theoretical portion of the examination was frighteningly easy, and the practical was only slightly more difficult. At any rate, suffice it to say that Julian brewed the potion – Draught of Peace – perfectly.

The examiner had, however, grunted at him when he'd turned it in. "Passable, Malfoy. You'll have your results in the morning."

Julian rolled his eyes and left the exam room. The man was muttering under his breath about "special treatment" and "another insufferable Malfoy".

His uncle was not in the hallway as he expected. Instead, there was a pink-haired witch wearing an auror robe waiting for him.

"Hello cousin! I'd heard you were in Britain. Mum talked to your dad day before last. Asked me to keep an eye on you and all that rot," chirped the witch cheerfully.

Julian flashed a mischievous grin at the witch. "Nymphadora, what a pleasant surprise, and by pleasant I mean absolutely dreadful." He glanced at her robes. "So, it's true then… they've entrusted the keeping of laws to _you_?"

Pink hair changed to purple, and blue eyes narrowed. "How many times have I told you not to call me Nymphadora, _Juli_. Call me Tonks or nothing at all!"

Julian held up his hands in surrender. "As you wish, Tonks, but you know we are not really cousins."

"I know, and I thank Merlin for that every day!" sighed Tonks. "Well, I should be heading off. Don't want your uncle Lucius to catch me near you."

Julian nodded. "Tell my father not to worry so much for me?"

"Will do!" said Tonks as she disappeared under an invisibility cloak.

* * *

Three days later found Julian the youngest Potion Master apprentice in Britain. He'd thought he'd botched the potion – Draught of Living Death – but he'd managed to save it. Severus, as expected, was less than thrilled with the news.

"Why, Professor, it's as if you expected me to fail?" drawled Julian.

The scathing look he received was enough to render him silent.

It was the day before they were to leave for Hogwarts and Severus had brought him to Diagon Alley for his new wand and the necessary potion ingredients. He had explained to Julian that as his _Master_ – the word sent chills down Julian – he was responsible for taking care of Julian's finances. The relationship between a Master and Apprentice entailed many things. Julian, regardless of where he was sorted, would room in Severus' quarters. This suited the youngest Malfoy just fine. There were other rules which Severus had told him in a no-nonsense voice.

Because Julian was still a student, he was expected to keep up with all of his courses as well as his work as an apprentice. This meant, he would have very little in the way of free time. Not that Julian cared; as he told Draco and Severus, he had no need of friends at Hogwarts.

After nearly an hour spent in the apothecary, Julian and Severus made their way to Ollivander's. Julian entered the shop with a sneer on his face. An elderly man smiled enigmatically at them.

"I've been expecting you," the man said simply.


	6. Down the Rabbit Hole

* * *

Disclaimer: DO not own. Also there are some dialogue, ideas, etc that I took from Philosopher's stone. Most of it is paraphrased stuff from Ollivander. Anyway!

A/N: Also-- I am pretty unhappy with this chapter, but I felt it was important to muddle through and get him to Hogwarts so here you have it. Well, enjoy! If you have any suggestions or critiques, don't hesitate to review.

Chapter Six: Down the Rabbit Hole

Julian was unimpressed with the wand maker. "Have you?" he asked coldly.

"Yes, for several years in fact, Harry Potter," replied the man. He'd taken no notice of Julian's tone of voice.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mr. Ollivander. Harry Potter is dead as is the rest of his family. I'm Julian Malfoy, not that it's any of your concern. Now, can we begin?" Julian fixed the aging wizard with a frosty glare.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, my apologies. Let's try this one, shall we?"

An hour later, Julian was beginning to think the man was senile. The wand maker had taken to muttering under his breath and glancing at the birthmark on his forehead, and to Julian's utter dismay, he'd continued to call him Mr. Potter! Harry Potter, indeed. As if he could ever be compared to that half-blood! Besides, he'd seen the picture of the blood traitor and his mudblood; he looked nothing like them. He was a Malfoy through and through.

Severus, Julian noticed, had become uncomfortable the moment that Ollivander uttered the word Potter. Well, he didn't blame him. Who would want to think about the infant who had "defeated" the darkest wizard in a century? Julian didn't believe it was true for one moment, and his father certainly didn't believe it either. The Dark Lord defeated by a mere infant? Ridiculous! Not that Julian dared to ask the Dark Lord what had actually happened. Julian was clever; however, and the tale Dumbledore had spun was much too fantastical to be true. Suffice it to say, Julian didn't take kindly to being called Harry Potter.

"I wonder," murmured Ollivander after yet another failed attempt. He pulled a dusty box off the top shelf all the while watching Julian. "Give this one a wave. Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches."

Julian gave a small sigh, but did remove the wand from its dust-covered box. The wand, despite the boxes dusty appearance was shiny. If Julian cared to wager, he'd bet that it had never been removed from this box at all.

"Finally," breathed Julian as he felt his magic connect with the magic of the wand.

The man's misty eyes grew large. "Curious, very curious, that it would be _you_ who is destined for this wand."

"Why is that?" asked Julian carefully. He didn't particularly care, but his curiosity was peaked since though the wand maker claimed it was curious, it was quite obvious that he had expected this turn of events.

"The phoenix who donated the feather for this core donated one other feather, just _one_ other. The wand chooses the wizard, but it is awfully curious that you would be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Julian scowled at the elderly wizard. "This again? Mr. Ollivander, as I have told you – countless times, I might add – I am not Harry Potter! He is dead! And this _scar_ is no scar at all; it's a birthmark," cried Julian in outrage. "I am Julian Malfoy, and you would do well to remember that."

"Of course, of course," said Ollivander in a soft voice, stepping away from him.

Julian hadn't even noticed that his hand had gone into his pocket for his wand – his _rightful_ wand – until he felt Severus' hand on his shoulder.

"If you would wrap up the wand, Mr. Ollivander, we'll be out of your way directly," Severus interjected silkily.

The man nodded and Severus sent Julian outside while he finished the transaction.

"Mad old man," muttered Julian when Severus rejoined him. "As if _I _look anything like a _Potter_. I look every bit like a Malfoy!"

Severus suppressed a shudder. Ollivander had always been an odd man, but that had been ridiculous. "Don't think too much of it, Julian. No one could ever mistake you for anything other than a Malfoy." It was true. He looked far too much like Lucius.

A brilliant smile spread of the boy's face. "You called me Julian," he crowed.

Severus bristled. "I did nothing of the sort."

Julian sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you say so, _Master_ Snape."

"Cease and desist calling me master!" snapped the Potions Professor. "Come along now! You've wasted more than enough of my time, and we've still got to go collect the rest of your books from Flourish and Botts. Then, I'm to return to Hogwarts this afternoon for a staff meeting."

"Brilliant! Look's like I get the afternoon off, then. I think I'll challenge Draco to a seeker's game," continued Julian happily, ignoring Severus fully.

"No, you do not," growled Snape. "I want the first three chapters of _Advanced Potions_ read before the first day of class. You may have passed your NEWT, but until I ascertain what your actually skill level is, we'll be going through that book. You're my apprentice, and as such, your progress reflects directly on me. I expect you to be give potions your undivided attention as well as retain top marks in your other classes."

Julian grinned cheekily. "I would expect nothing less, Professor,"

Severus glowered at him as they entered the book shop. As usual, it was filled to the brim with children and their parents. Julian grabbed the books he had forgotten about – which really only consisted of the Care of Magical Creature boo – and several others that caught his eye and quickly made his way to the front of the shop. After they left Diagon Alley, Severus deposited him on the front porch of Malfoy Manor with the warning that if he hadn't completed the required reading – and essay – he would spend the entirety of September in detention.

Draco was preening in his room when Julian got upstairs.

"About bloody time," huffed Draco. "You have been spending way too much time with Uncle Sev!"

"Aww," cooed Julian. "Are you feeling neglected?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am!"

"Well, come on then," Julian drawled. "Let's see if I can beat your arse in a seeker's game!"

Draco sneered. "I'll have you know," he said snottily. "That I always win."

"I'd like to see that," he snorted.

"You're on!"

One game quickly turned into two and two turned into best out of five. It was nearly dark when the two of them finally made their way back into the house with Draco victorious.

"So, you're really going to be Uncle Sev's apprentice?" asked Draco. Julian was sprawled on Draco's bed watching him put the finishing touches on packing his trunk. They had packed Julian's trunk before dinner, and now they were both ready to leave in the morning.

Julian nodded. "He's a bloody slave driver, too. I swear that man is insufferable."

"This year is going to be brilliant. With both of us on the house Quidditch team, the Weasel and his Gryffindors won't stand a chance."

"I wonder what house I'll be in," mused Julian.

"Slytherin, of course!" cried Draco. "All Malfoy's are."

"Speaking of Malfoy's, I need to speak to your father," Julian said suddenly, moving off the bed in a fluid motion, knocking Nxy to the floor in the process. He left quickly, leaving a very confused Draco behind. How could he have forgotten though? That strange old man, his piercing eyes, and the conviction in his voice as he called Julian 'Harry'; there must be some explanation for it.

Lucius was in the study when he heard a knock at the door.

"You may come in, Julian," he called.

"Hello Uncle," the boy said softly. "I know we haven't been on the best of terms since I arrived, but I do appreciate what you've done for me over the years."

Taking it for the apology that it was, Lucius smiled at the boy. "Did you collect your wand today?" he asked.

"About that… that's really why I came to talk to you. The man who runs the shop, Ollivander, well, he said some strange things." Julian watched his uncle's reaction. While he didn't _really_ give the old man's words much thought, he had been unnerved by them, and he knew telling his uncle was the right thing to do. He expected Lucius to shrug it off as nothing, however, but Julian noticed how he slightly clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on the front of his desk.

"Such as?" asked his uncle.

"He kept calling me Harry Potter! Why would he do that?"

Lucius paled ever so slightly. "I'm afraid I do not know, Julian. I assure you that there is no truth in his ramblings. Surely you do not believe him?" he asked incredulously.

Julian straightened up and sneered. "Of course not. He's obviously senile. I just thought you ought to know."

"Indeed. I'm sure you're correct in your assumption. Old age does have a tendency to cause senility. He'll retire soon enough; he's been selling wands for over a century after all. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will endeavor to have a word with him, shall I?"

Julian nodded. "He really was the oddest man. He nearly had a heart attack when we finally found my wand. Turns out, my wand is the brother wand to the Dark Lord's. I wasn't really looking forward to using a new wand, but if it's the same as the Dark Lord's, it must not be too terrible. He kept babbling about destinies. Completely mad, I tell you."

His uncle went quiet for several minutes; then he stood up. "I'll take care of it. Now, I believe you have some potions work to complete before bed? You have a very long day ahead of you, and it would not do for you to be ill-prepared, Julian."

Julian nodded once more. "Of course, Uncle. Good night," he murmured as he went out the door.

Without any hesitation, Lucius grabbed a handful of floo powder and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

A quick _tempus_ told Severus that he was not late. However, he was cutting it very close. Luckily for him, he had already made arrangements with Lucius to have one of his elves send his belongings to Hogwarts. They were probably already waiting for him in his quarters. Malfoy elves had a tendency to be fairly efficient, save for the one Julian had brought.

He apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and made his way to the castle, scowling unconsciously as he entered. This time tomorrow the brats would be on their way, and he wouldn't get a moment's peace for the duration of the year. Not that he'd had much peace over the holidays. The first part had been quite satisfactory, up until the collecting of Julian and the madness that followed.

He arrived at the headmaster's office just as the meeting began. He wondered who the headmaster had chosen to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. As much as he disliked the wolf, he couldn't help but admit that he was the most proficient teacher they had had for a number of years. He didn't have to wonder long, however, because a mocking voice reached his ears as he sat down.

"Snivellus! Glad you could finally join us."

"Black," snarled Severus. "I'd forgotten you were free now. How very close the dementors got last year to getting the kiss they so desired. It's a pity, really, that you were proved… innocent, as it were."

Sirius Black, the bane of Severus' school years, paled. It was quickly replaced by twin blushes of anger. Before he could speak, Albus entered and began the meeting.

"Welcome, my friends, to a new year at Hogwarts. I'm sure most of you are well aware that we have been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament this upcoming year."

Gasps of outrage were heard throughout the staff.

"Professor Dumbledore, surely you must be mistaken. The tournament is incredibly dangerous! How many have died competing in the past?" cried Professor McGonagall.

"Calm yourself, Professor. The students will be made aware of the risks before they are allowed to enter. The tournament is a chance for the children to meet students from around the wizarding world. Perhaps some we may have overlooked…" Dumbledore trailed off, but Severus knew exactly who he meant. He hoped Harry Potter would be found at another school. The man had clearly lost touched with reality!

"I would like to introduce the newest staff member. The recently exonerated Sirius Black has done me a great service by accepting the position of Defense Against the Dark Art Professor. I have the utmost confidence in our young Sirius, and it is my hope that the rest of the staff do all they can to help him this year. Now, on to other business…"

The headmaster droned on about a variety of unimportant matters while Severus' hand twitched to grab his wand and hex Sirius Black where he stood, or rather sat. This was only exacerbated by the man himself who continued to smirk at Severus. Between Julian Malfoy, the Dark Lord, and Sirius Black, this was shaping up to be a dreadful year. Severus only hoped he would live to see the end of it.

* * *

Morning came much earlier than Julian cared for. Draco had pounced on his bed at the ungodly hour of 7:00 AM. Even the threat of Nxy, who was very put out by being jarred awake, was not enough to deter the Malfoy heir. Knowing it was a lost cause, Julian got ready for the day with only minimal complaint. Lucius was absent from breakfast, but Julian wasn't too concerned.

"Are you looking forward to attending Hogwarts, Julian?" asked Narcissa as she took a sip of tea.

"Very much so," replied Julian truthfully. He was especially looking forward to sharing quarters with Severus. It was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Have you heard from your father?"

"No, I haven't, actually. How odd," he commented. Why _had_ he not noticed that his father hadn't done so much as write Julian a letter since he arrived? Sending a message with _Nymphadora_ hardly counted as correspondence.

Narcissa gave her nephew a reassuring smile. "I'm sure all is well, darling. Shall I fire-call him for you?"

Julian shook his head slightly and smile softly at his aunt. "That will not be necessary. I'll write him when I get settled in at school."

He was used to spending months away from his father while at school. He never came home for the winter holidays as it was too unwieldy to commute from Durmstrang to France where they lived. Not that he would have come home had they been closer. His father was always too busy at the French Ministry where he worked to spend much time with him at all, so he would have spent more time with his house elves or perhaps his uncle than his father.

The rest of the morning was spent checking and double checking their trunks. When Narcissa was satisfied they both had everything they could possibly need – and even things they did not need – they took the port-key to Kings Cross.

The crowd on Platform 9 ¾ reminded him of Diagon Alley. The majority of witches and wizards seemed little more than vagabonds, and there were even _muggles_ – albeit they were the parents of the mugleborns, but still, Julian certainly had no care for them.

After giving Narcissa their farewells, she levitated their trunks and Nxy's cage to the train while they boarded. Nxy had vetoed the cage straight away and was comfortably – to her at least – curled underneath Julian's robes, her three heads resting on his shoulder.

As they boarded, Julian noticed a number of the students giving him wary looks.

"Come on, Julian," said Draco. "Let's get a compartment before they all fill up. Then, I can introduce you to my friends."

"I can hardly wait," remarked Julian, but he did follow Draco as they made their way through the crowd.

They were joined several minutes later by two rather large boys – Crabbe and Goyle, though Julian couldn't be sure which was which – and a lovely looking dark-skinned boy – Blaise Zambini. A small smile played on Julian's lips as he observed Blaise, who was sitting across from him. Julian had his eyes on a certain master of Potions, but he was brought up to appreciate fine things, and Blaise certainly qualified as such.

Draco and his friends talked among themselves about their holidays as Julian alternated between reading his potions book and watching the countryside pass by. Draco boasted about his Firebolt which lead to a brief discussion about favorite Qudditch teams and the World Cup. Draco had definitely whinged about that over the summer. England was meant to hold it, but at the last minute decided against it. No one reason had been given as to why, so Julian was forced to listen as his compartment mates launched into all sorts of reasons – each more ridiculous than the last.

Progressively throughout the train ride, Draco's friends popped in to greet Draco and be introduced to Julian, the newest Malfoy. Julian found the majority of Draco's friends to be useless. One in particular, Pansy Parkinson, was more useless than the rest. It was Julian's – slightly skewed – opinion that she was nothing more than a simpering idiot. This was proven when she attached herself to Draco the moment she entered their compartment. Julian would not have minded had she not wedged herself between the two of them. If that was not enough, she also continually cooed at Nxy and attempted to drag Julian into conversations.

"What house do you think you'll get sorted into?" she asked.

"I don't have a preference," replied Julian coolly without ever looking up from his book.

"Tell us!" she pleaded.

"It doesn't matter where I get sorted. I won't be rooming in any house, and I'm not bothered by who I attend classes with."

"What are you talking about? _Everyone _knows that you room in whatever house it is that you get sorted into. Why would you be any different?"

_"Can I bite her, Master?" _asked Nxy.

Julian laughed softly. "_No, you may not_," he hissed back.

Silence reigned supreme in the compartment for several seconds.

"You're a Parselmouth," breathed Blaise, looking at Julian intently.

"So I am," drawled Julian. "What of it?"

"T-the Dark Lord was a Parselmouth," stuttered Pansy, face aghast.

"Is," corrected Julian lazily. "The Dark Lord is, not was, a Parselmouth."

"But Harry Potter defeated him!" protested Pansy.

Julian laughed again. "Come now, Pansy, aren't you a bit old for fairy tales? Surely you don't believe that, do you?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes and sneered at him. "Of course not," she said quickly. "Well, at least that solves on question. There's no way a Parselmouth will get sorted into anywhere but Slytherin. Now, why don't you tell us why you think you're too good to stay with the other students?"

"Julian is Professor Snape's apprentice, that's why he doesn't have to stay with his house. He gets to room with the Professor, so he'll be in the Dungeons no matter where he's sorted," Draco stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice that left no room for argument.

"You must be talented if Professor Snape has taken you on as an apprentice," commented Blaise.

"I suppose," said Julian slowly. "Though it helps that Durmstrang's curriculum is much more rigorous than Hogwarts. Well, at least I think it must be if I was able to pass both the British Potions O.W.L. and N.E.W.T after only three years of formal study."

Thankfully, the mention of Durmstrang led to the conversation turning to the Tournament, and Julian was able to continue reading his book.

_So much for keeping a low profile_, he sighed to himself.

Before long it was time to change into their school robes, and then – far too soon in Julian's opinion – they arrived in Hogsmeade station.

A large burly man called for first years and Draco threw Julian an apologetic look as Julian walked over to the man. Though he was not a first year, he had not been sorted and therefore had to go with the first years. Julian thought it was all a bit ridiculous, but as Dumbledore had made an exception in allowing the transfer – well, Lucius being on the Board of Governor's hadn't hurt either – Julian felt it would not do to complain over such a small thing.

As luck would have it, Julian ended up in the boat with the large man who introduced himself as Hagrid the Keeper of Keys and Grounds as well as the Professor for the Care of Magical Creatures class. Julian tried not to think about the fact that his end of the boat was raised slightly out of the water and that the entire thing was balancing precariously to one side. When the castle came into view, even Julian had to admit it was breathtaking.

Hagrid continued to make small talk with Julian. That is, until he spotted Nxy.

"Blimey, is tha' a runespoor?" he gasped.

"Yes," answered Julian. _Of course it is,_ he thought snidely. _Unless there is another species of snake with three heads that I'm unaware of._

"Never seen one in the flesh," he said finally, still looking at Nxy. "Yeh mind if I take a closer look at him?"

Julian suppressed a sigh, but managed to smile apologetically at the half-giant. "I'm afraid that wouldn't be advisable. Nxy isn't very receptive to strangers."

Just when Julian thought he couldn't take another moment of the man's company, they arrived on the other side of the lake.

Hagrid led them to the doors of Hogwarts where a stern-faced witch was waiting. She explained the houses to them in a no-nonsense tone before ushering them inside. Hogwarts, unlike Durmstrang, was quite elaborate. Julian particularly liked the ceiling which was bewitched to show the weather outside.

Julian's eyes went directly to the Headmaster. He'd seen photographs of the man before, of course, but looking at the man in person was quite different. If Julian did not know better, he would think the Headmaster nothing more but a benevolent grandfather. A slightly eccentric one, if his robes were any indication. Julian's attention was soon turned to an old hat that opened his mouth and began to sing.

"When I call your name, please step forward to be sorted," stated the stern-faced witch, a Professor McGonagall, when the hat's singing was complete.

Julian didn't bother listening as the first years were sorted. He let his eyes wander around the Great Hall. He found Draco sitting at the Slytherin table almost immediately. Pansy was on one side of him and an empty seat on the other.

"And now, for the first time in Hogwarts' history, we have a transfer student from Durmstrang Academy of Magic. Julian Malfoy, please come forward to be sorted."

Ignoring the stares of the students, Julian went to the front and sat on the offered stool. Professor McGonagall sat the hat on his head.

"_Ah, another Malfoy, eh?_" said a cheerful voice in his head. "_But what is this? Your mind is a very complicated place, Mr. Malfoy. So many secrets – some you even keep from yourself!_"

"I'll thank you to keep out of my private thoughts," snarled Julian.

"_Do not worry yourself, I am but a hat. Your secrets are safe with me. Now, shall we begin? A good mind, yes. Plenty of cunning and ambition, too. Oh, but you are loyal, as well. You would do well in any of our houses, no doubt about that. Slytherin would help you on your road to greatness, but I don't think you belong there. No, unlike a Slytherin, your wellbeing is second to another's. Everything you do is for this other person… such loyalty is to be commended, but where to put you? Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty, but only one house would be brave enough to do all that you have done. That being said… better be, _GRYFFINDOR!"

The silence in the Great Hall was deafening.


	7. The State of Denmark

Chapter Seven: The State of Denmark

Suddenly, the Great Hall was filled with the sounds of whispers.

"A _Malfoy_ in _Gryffindor_?"

"Can you believe it?"

"They've always been sorted into Slytherin!"

Julian groaned as the hat was taken off his head and he was directed to his house table. He smirked as he saw the shocked look on Severus' face and the scandalized look on Draco's.

If there was a word to describe the Gryffindors, it would be… common. He ended up sitting next to a pudgy dark-haired boy, a bushy-haired girl, and a red-haired boy that seemed quite familiar.

The headmaster signaled the start of the feast with a bellowed 'Tuck in!' and huge platters of food appeared on the table.

"You're that boy I saw in Diagon Alley, aren't you?" said the red-haired boy around a mouthful of food.

"Talking with your mouth full? How very plebian," replied Julian, ignoring the boy's question.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" cried the red-haired boy.

"I didn't know that Malfoy had a brother," remarked the bushy-haired witch carefully as she picked at the food on her plate.

"That is because he does not have a brother. I'm his cousin." _Obviously_, he added silently.

"Oh," said the witch. "I'm Hermione Granger, and that's Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom, and you're Julian Malfoy."

"I'm well aware of my identity, Miss Granger, was it? I've never heard that surname before. Are you from the continent by any chance?" asked Julian as he studied the aforementioned students.

"No," said the girl, flushing lightly. "I'm muggleborn."

Longbottom certainly didn't seem like much, but according to the Dark Lord, he was one of two children prophesized to defeat him, and it was his opinion that since Harry Potter had been taken care of Dumbledore was training Longbottom to be his protégé. Draco had told him all about the other Gryffindors, of course. The Weasel – as Draco called him – was quick to anger though he had no skill to back up his taunts, and the Mudblood was an insufferable know-it-all. Though Julian suspected Draco was more than a sore about the fact that a mudblood continually bested him.

"Ah," said Julian softly. "I've never met a muggleborn before. They aren't allowed in Durmstrang."

"Not allowed?" The girl seemed outraged. "Why not?"

"Who cares?" said the red-haired Weasley. "Everyone knows Durmstrang is for Death Eaters in training!"

"Gran says Durmstrang is just very selective," commented Longbottom.

"Of course we are selective," retorted Julian. "Our curriculum is much more strenuous than Hogwarts. Just being magical doesn't entitle you to an education. You have to earn it."

"That's completely unfair!" said Granger.

Julian shrugged, but said nothing more. How could he have allowed the Dark Lord to talk him into coming here! This was a disaster in the making. Not only was he was surrounded by blood traitors and mudbloods, but both the Weasleys and the Longbottoms had fought actively against the Dark Lord. He would have to tread very carefully here. He decided the best possible solution would be to ignore them all fully. He needn't make friends in Gryffindor or in Hogwarts for that matter.

Eventually the shock of Julian's sorting seemed to have passed and conversations continued around him.

"So, do you play Quidditch?" asked Weasley.

"Yes."

"You any good?" asked an Irish boy whose name Julian neither knew nor cared to know.

"Hey, I bet he's met Krum!" said another boy. "Bloody brilliant, he is."

"Have you?" asked the Irish boy excitedly. "Have you met Krum?"

"Of course I have."

Weasley gaped. "What's he like?" he breathed.

Julian shrugged again. "Like any other Qudditch player, I suppose. Do close your mouth, Weasley. It's very unbecoming."

Weasley flushed angrily, but he did manage to close his mouth. By the end of the feast, Julian had decided that he would rather spend vast amounts of time with both Pettigrew and Pansy – together – than to listen to the drivel the Gryffindors spewed.

Finally, the feast ended, and Severus stormed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Malfoy, come along!" he barked.

"Professor! How good to see you again," drawled Julian. "You've met my dinner companions, I take it?" He motioned to the trembling Longbottom, pale Weasley, and the mudblood.

Obsidian eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately," he sneered. "Now, if you are quite finished, I will show you to your room."

"As you wish _Master _Snape," retorted Julian cheekily as he got up to follow Severus out of the Great Hall.

Silence fell over the table before Julian heard Weasley whisper. "Was he _flirting_ with _Snape_?"

"I think so," replied Longbottom in an equally horrified tone.

* * *

Severus was furious. Gryffindor! How could a Malfoy be sorted into Gryffindor? The staff was as shocked as the students seemed to be. No doubt Lucius would be unhappy… and the Dark Lord! His heir, a Gryffindor? It just wasn't possible! And he just knew all of this was going to somehow be his fault. Damn that foolish boy!

He collected the boy from the table and stalked out of the Great Hall. He didn't speak another word until they reached his quarters. He snarled the password and entered the room.

Julian was rather amused by the entire situation. Severus was clearly out of sorts. The room he found himself in was much smaller than he was used to, especially for a living area. There was a couch and an armchair in front of a small fireplace. The rest of the room was covered in bookshelves. He supposed it would have to do.

"Fancy showing me the rest of _our _quarters?" asked Julian sweetly.

Severus glared but nodded in agreement. This did not stop his vitriol, however. "I'm sure this will not be up to par with your standards, but you would do well to hold your tongue if that is the case. Your bedroom is the first door to the right. I've requested an en suite, so I'll thank you not to disturb my bathing area. My room is the first door on the left. You will never – in any circumstance – enter that room unless given my express permission. I expect you to clean up after yourself. I understand that may be a foreign concept for you, but as I do not stand for laziness; you should endeavor to familiarize yourself with the processes."

"Of course," replied Julian. "That's perfectly understandable, and I wouldn't dream of violating your privacy, _sir_."

"See that you don't. Also, I do not expect your friends to congregate here. I'll not have _Gryffindors_ in my private quarters."

"Thank Merlin for that! I don't think I could stand spending more time with them than absolutely necessary. Plus I feel quite safe in my assumption that no Gryffindors would ever willing come here. Did you see the way Longbottom and Weasley looked when you came to the table?" said Julian, stifling a laugh. "Well, sir, unless you need anything further I think I'll turn in."

Severus' eye twitched. "As I've said before, Mr. Malfoy, I have no need for you at all."

Julian sighed. "The lady doth protest too much, methinks" he murmured softly as he went into his room, leaving the seething man behind.

His trunk and Nxy's cage were sitting at the foot of his bed. Despite his Gryffindor sorting, the room was decorated in Slytherin colors. The room and en suite were quite small but more than adequate. It would have to do for now. Nxy was anxious to explore the rest of the quarters, so Julian left his door slightly ajar while he took a bath in the en suite.

No sooner had he sank into the nearly scalding water than a blood-curdling shriek resounded through the quarters.

"_And keep your bloody snake in its cage!"_

A Cheshire cat grin spread across Julian's face. Baiting Severus was turning out to be a very pleasurable experience.

* * *

"I can't believe you're in _Gryffindor_," spat Draco the next morning as they walked to the Great Hall, his entourage following behind them. "I wrote Father last night. I'm sure he'll demand a resort."

Julian sighed. He hadn't got much sleep last night. The dungeons were unnaturally cold and drafty. Not to mention the late night visit from his uncle. Lucius had arrived sometime after midnight angrier than Julian had ever seen him before. Apparently, news travels fast in Britain, and he was already aware of Julian's placement, as was the Dark Lord. Lucius was unhappy to say the least, but the Dark Lord, surprisingly enough, thought it would be easier for Julian to stay under the radar in Gryffindor. It was only at the Dark Lord's insistence that Lucius had not demanded a resort.

At least it was his hope that if Julian played nice with the blood traitors, Dumbledore wouldn't feel the need to watch him excessively. Julian could read the underlying message: if Julian played his cards right, not only would he be able to successfully accomplish what he'd set out to do, but perhaps he could sway some of the Gryffindors to their side along the way, and it wouldn't be completely remiss if he became close to the Longbottom boy. Not that anyone thought he was a real danger to the Dark Lord. Even if Dumbledore believed him to be the proclaimed "Chosen One", Julian gave divination very little merit. And, according to Draco, the boy was practically a squib.

In the end, it all came down to one thing. Whether he wanted to or not, Julian would do what had to be done like any Malfoy would. He _could_ be polite to the blood traitors; and maybe even cultivate a friendship or two. At the very least, he could surely withstand a year here. Then, once the Dark Lord has reached his full power, the blood traitors and mudbloods would be in their rightful place.

"It's really not necessary, Draco. Did you know that Severus is terrified of snakes?" Julian asked, effectively changing the subject. Just because he'd accepted being in Gryffindor didn't mean he _liked _it, and he certainly didn't want to talk about it.

"Is he really?" crowed Draco.

Julian nodded. "Imagine that, the Head of Slytherin, terrified of snakes. Poor Nxy, he really frightened her with his girlish shrieking."

"Was that him? I wondered what it was… So, where's Nxy now?" asked Blaise.

Julian grinned, motioning towards his robes. "With me, of course, you don't think I'd let Severus intimidate me, do you? He's not half as terrifying as he believes himself to be."

Blaise's only response was to raise a dark eyebrow.

Upon arriving in the Great Hall, they separated. Julian went to the Gryffindor table; the others went to the Slytherin table. He grimaced slightly as he approached the table. _Well, let the show begin_, he thought. He took the empty seat in between the Longbottom boy and two identical red-haired boys.

"Good morning," he said as he filled his plate with food. He forced a smile on his face as he turned to the redheads. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Julian Malfoy."

"I'm George," said one, grinning madly.

"And I'm Fred," finished the other.

"Weasleys I presume?" he asked.

Their matching grins were answer enough.

"I see our reputation has preceded us, brother of mine," said George, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

Just then Weasley and the mudblood came to the table. Julian was thankful not to be sitting near him. The boy was completely unkempt, and his robes were frayed on the ends.

"Hey, Malfoy, why weren't you in the dorm last night?" asked Weasley. Julian recoiled slightly. The boy was talking with his mouth full – again. It was utterly disgusting.

"Honestly, Ronald!" admonished Granger huffily.

Weasley gave her a befuddled look as he continued racking food into his mouth.

"It's impolite to talk with your mouth full!" she continued, sighing exasperatedly. No one else seemed to notice their bickering so Julian was sure this was not the first time it had happened. The girl certainly was bossy.

"Why weren't you in the dorms?" asked Longbottom quietly. "I know it can't be easy being in Gryffindor – everyone thought I should be in Hufflepuff after all – but we aren't that bad. Honestly." Longbottom's sincerity was rather charming; even if the thought of being _friendly _to the so-called "Chosen One" made Julian feel nauseous.

Julian rewarded him with a small smile. "I thank you for your concern, Longbottom, but it isn't anything you've done. I've been apprenticed to your Potions Professor; and by law, all apprentices much stay with their masters."

"Bloody hell, mate, you're an apprentice to the greasy git?" Weasley exclaimed.

Julian's grey eyes narrowed. "Severus Snape is one of the foremost leading Potion Masters in the wizarding world. Not only was he the youngest Potion Master in a century, but he has pioneered several trademark Potions. You are lucky enough to learn under him – something many people would give anything to do and that I am sure is completely wasted on you. He deserves your respect," he said in an icy tone. "You'll find that I don't take kindly to those who insult him. Is that understood?"

A few nods were his only answer. Inwardly, he sighed. How was he supposed to play nice with _them_?

Granger recovered first. "I've read all about apprentices! It's an honor to be chosen, but I thought you had to complete your OWLs and NEWTs first."

"You do," replied Julian.

"So you have then?" she pressed.

"Of course," he said but didn't go any further.

"I'm pants in Potions," lamented Longbottom. "My gran says it's a shame because Herbology – my favorite subject – goes along so well with Potions."

"It's not your fault, mate. You know Snape has it in for you! Even if he didn't, the other Slytherins are always sabotaging our potions!" said Weasley, indignantly.

Julian fixed an icy glare on him, but before he could comment, Professor McGonagall turned up with their time tables.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy. Even though you will not be rooming with the others, you will have access to the Common Room, should you want to spend time with your housemates. The password changes weekly and you'll find that a prefect can always give it to you, if you ask. Now, normally, I am the one to make my house's time tables, but since you must balance your coursework with your apprenticeship, Professor Snape and I both worked together. If you have any problems, do feel free to come to me," she said as she handed him the parchment.

A brief look told him that he had been correct in his assumption. He would have very little free time. Along with his required classes – Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and History of Magic – he was also taking Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Severus also had him attending Potions class both with his year-mates and with the NEWT class. Then, there was the required lab hours, most of witch occurred in the evenings and throughout the weekend.

Suddenly, Granger gasped loudly. "Look," she said, indicating the copy of the _Daily Prophet _she was immersed in. "'_Ollivander, maker of Wands since 1882, was found dead in his shop sometime yesterday, September the 1st. While cause of death remains unknown, foul play is suspected,'" _she read aloud to them.

Julian's fork fell noisily to his plate. Ollivander was dead, and not even two days ago his uncle had assured him he would take care of the case of mistaken identity. While Julian certainly had no qualms about killing – they were about to be in war, after all – but this seemed a bit excessive. Surely Lucius hadn't killed the man because he'd called him Harry Potter. This led him to wonder if Severus might not also become involved. He had witnessed the event after all. He certainly loved his uncle, but he had come to care for the bristly Potions master as well. Nothing doing, he would just have to warn him to steer clear of Lucius.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Weasel, the Mudblood, and Tubby," drawled Draco from behind him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Manners, Draco," snapped Julian. He didn't really care if Draco liked them or not – he certainly didn't –, but openly antagonizing one's opposition was very foolish. After all, alienating potential allies could be quite costly in the end. Take his uncle for example. He was no more under _imperious_ than Julian was, but his well-placed connections in the Ministry allowed him to walk away from a prison sentence while other Death Eaters continued to rot away in Azkaban.

Draco sneered and narrowed his eyes but said nothing further to the Gryffindors. It was then that Julian noticed Blaise next to him, an amused smirk on his face.

. Pushing his plate away from him, Julian stood up. "It seems we have Potions together, cousin. Care to show me the way to the classroom?"

"Of course," Draco replied haughtily. "Let's go."

"Well played," murmured Blaise beside him, his lips curving into a soft smile. Draco was ahead of them, showing Julian various points of interest along the way, his air of superiority firmly in place. Julian was amazed in spite of himself. No wonder the Dark Lord always spoke so fondly of Hogwarts; it was a truly magical place.

"I do my best," replied Julian with a smirk.

"Of that, I have no doubt."

Severus' obsidian eyes fell immediately on Julian when he walked into the class room. Julian was thankful the only other occupants of the room to witness Severus yelling at him were Draco and Blaise.

"I expect you hear at _least_ a half hour before classes begin from now on, Mr. Malfoy, so that you can help me set up for the day. Today, you are to observe the rest of the class paying close attention to any mistakes that are made, Mr. Longbottom in particular. Hardly a week goes by without him melting or exploding a cauldron. See to it that this is no longer the case. And don't forget to tie back your hair!" he snarled.

Heaving a sigh, Julian pulled his hair away from his face, fastening it with a clip at the nape of his neck. "Yes, Professor," he replied dutifully, stifling a laugh. It would not do for Severus to hex him on the first day of class.

He followed Severus as he walked towards his private office. Draco and Blaise were already seated at a table near the front of the room and none of the other students had entered the class yet. If he planned on warning Severus, it was best to do so now.

"Sir, may I speak with you?" asked Julian tentatively.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes," he replied in a clipped tone.

"Have you read the paper this morning?"

Severus opened one of his eyes. "No, I haven't. I've had other duties to attend to as you are well aware. I'm sure there was nothing of any importance in it."

Julian chewed worriedly on his bottom lip. "See, one thing you have to understand, Professor, is that my uncle has always been very particular about those I come into contact with. At school, I'm afford a certain amount of freedom, but my… activities as well as playmates – not that I had many, mind you – have always been closely monitored. My father was able to provide a leeway of sorts, but since my uncle is the Head of the Family, his decisions are final."

"That doesn't seem so terrible," commented Severus lightly. In truth, it was classic Lucius, controlling to a fault. Whatever it was Lucius was hiding, it was no small matter.

"It's not," Julian amended quickly. "I told Uncle Lucius about Ollivander. In hindsight, perhaps it wasn't the best thing to do, but it just seemed like something I _ought_ to do. He's just always so particular…" Julian trailed off.

At Severus' raised eyebrow, he continued. "Day before yesterday, I told him. Then, Ollivander was found dead in his shop, just yesterday morning."

Severus drew in a sharp breath. Of course he had been. It was Lucius' way. If the person in question could not be black-mailed, bribed or intimidated, they were killed. The sound level in the adjoining classroom had risen to a dull roar, signaling the arrival of the Gryffindors. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

"We'll discuss this further later on. For now, endeavor to keep your mind on the task ahead of you."

Julian nodded and the two of them entered the classroom together.


	8. Can't Undo My Spell On You

Disclaimer: Do I own it? No. Do I wish? Yes.

A/N: Might not update till next Thursday. I'm going out of town for fall break. I _may_ be able to, but I'm not sure. Also, I assure you I will not be going into such detail of his every day like I have, but I just wanted to give an overview of his first official day of classes :D Enjoy.

Chapter Eight: Cant undo my spell on you

If Julian thought that Severus was in his element during their lessons over the summer holidays, it was nothing compared to how he was when he taught an actual class. His brilliance – as expected – was completely wasted on the idiotic creatures currently sitting at their benches, not paying attention.

When it was time for the practical portion of the class, Julian began making his rounds. Their abilities – or lack thereof – were really quite pathetic, if one stopped to think about it. Mistakes are a part of any learning process, Julian realized this, but the mistakes they were making were ridiculous.

"Are you _trying_ to blow up the class room, or are you just a fool?" he snapped at Pansy Parkinson. "Your slices are much too thick! It's nearly double the recommended amount. I would think a Slytherin would know better."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him. "Do shut up, Malfoy. You're just sore you got sorted into Gryffindor. You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name," she spat.

"Am I?" asked Julian, his voice low and dangerous.

"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you leave Miss Parkinson to do her work," said Severus who had appeared beside them.

"Very well, Professor," Julian said. He waited until Severus turned his attention elsewhere before leaning in close to Pansy, his lips nearly touching her ear. "I'm sure your father's _Master_ would be very interested to hear how you are treating his _heir_. Very interested, indeed. Shall I inform him?"

Pansy, Julian knew, was really not a fool – not that she didn't try at every given moment to prove that the opposite was true. When he pulled away, her eyes were wide and fearful, and her already pale-face had lost what little color it had. Julian's eyebrow rose in questioning. She quickly shook her head before returning her attention to her potion. After taking one last look over the Slytherins' progress, he stalked towards the Gryffindor side of the room.

The Dark Lord was going to be very unhappy with him, but it would not do for Pansy to fight him every step of the way. It would make an already unbearable situation that much more unbearable. Perhaps now she would leave him alone. He had spoken the truth, however. Pansy's father had reason to worry. The Dark Lord wasn't too pleased with the number of servants who renounced him after his fall. There was coming a day – sooner than they realized – when they would pay. Lucius would have paid as well, if not for Julian.

He sighed as he moved around the room, observing the class. With the exception of Draco, Blaise, and – loathe though he were to admit it – Granger, the entire class was absolutely useless. He corrected mistakes as he saw them, but by that time, many of the potions were already ruined.

And Longbottom definitely was the most hopeless of them all.

"No!" cried Julian, grabbing Longbottom's wrist before he could add the powdered hellebore. "You have to wait until the color changes, else you risk an explosion. Unless you enjoy being doused in extremely poisonous solutions?"

Longbottom shook his head quickly, his dark hair falling into his face. "No," he muttered, glumly. "I wouldn't enjoy that at all."

"What do you know?" grumbled Weasley from beside Longbottom.

"Obviously more than _you_, otherwise you would not have watched as he nearly killed himself and took you along with him," snapped Julian. "I'm merely trying to help. If you'd rather I not…" he trailed off.

"No," Longbottom nearly pleaded. "We do need your help."

Julian nodded once. "_Now_ add the hellebore – _slowly, _mind you."

He watched sharply as the boy did so, heaving a sigh of relief as the bubbling solution turned a deep blue. "In five minutes – and not one minute more – bottle it. If you leave it on the heat for more than five minutes, it'll ruin." He told the pair of boys before moving onto the next table.

Granger was sitting with a nondescript blonde girl. Julian wanted to say her name was Lavender Brown but he couldn't be sure. Granger's lips were pursed and her brow furrowed in obvious frustration. Julian took a look into her cauldron. Her potion was a deep purple instead of the blue it was supposed to be.

"Your color is off," he commented.

"I'm aware of that," she snapped with a huff.

Julian ignored her remark and continued. "You've not taken one look at the board, have you?"

"Why would I need to? The book's directions were satisfactory!"

"Of course they were," he soothed in a mocking tone, "that would be why the color of your solution is correct."

"Well, what would _you _have done?"

"Me?" he asked innocently, widening his eyes. She nodded. "_I _would have listened to the Professor's lecture and read the instructions on the board. Books are not infallible, Granger. There was a mistake in the printing of this particular edition. One you would have noticed had you bothered to look."

"Indeed," said a silky voice behind them. "I think that will be five points from Gryffindor for your inability to pay attention and another five points for your attitude towards my apprentice. Oh, and Miss Granger? _Evanesco._"

Ignoring the indignant look on Granger's face as her potion was vanished; Julian went back to the other side of the room. The majority of the students were already finished. There were several Gryffindors still working but Julian's patience was wearing thin, and he desperately needed a break from them. He smiled when Blaise caught his eye as he quickly made his way to their bench. A vial of deep blue potion sat between them.

"You look a bit frazzled, cousin," Draco drawled, earning a glare from Julian.

"Thank Merlin this class is nearly over. I do not know how Professor Snape does this day in and day out ! I'm one step away from hexing half the people in this room!" sighed the blonde-haired boy.

"You really are quite good," remarked Blaise. "Not one explosion this entire period. It must be some sort of record."

"Next we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Black," Draco said. "I'm sure you know all about him, Julian. It's a pity he was proven innocent. He was my mother's cousin before he was disowned. Do you think he actually _is_ innocent?"

"Unfortunately," muttered Julian. He knew, more than most people, that Peter Pettigrew was very much still alive – for the moment. Though he wished it were not so, fool of a man that Pettigrew was. "He and my father were quite close in school, I believe." In truth, it was Julian's belief they were lovers of a sort. He had little proof except the pained look on his father's face whenever the name, Sirius Black, was brought up. That and the fact that Aunt Andromeda had visited more often since the man's escape from Azkaban.

Class ended with Severus berating those who were unable to finish their potions and assigning the class an essay on their next potion and its ingredients. Julian watched as Longbottom packed his supplies and readied himself to leave the class.

"Julian!" snapped Draco. "Are you coming or not?"

"Of course I'm coming," Julian said. He pursed his lips for a moment. He had no desire to babysit Longbottom all term long. If he offered to tutor him, not only would he be able to get close to him, but it would save him a lot of trouble in the long term, and perhaps he could use it to fulfill a portion of his required lab hours. "Wait for me outside; I need to talk to the Professor for a moment."

With a nod, Draco and Blaise left the room. Longbottom was still packing when Julian reached his bench. He saw Severus turn his gaze on him as he approached Longbottom.

"Longbottom, I've decided to tutor you rather than risk my life on a daily basis," stated Julian.

"Tutor me? Why would you want to?" asked the boy, his confusion apparent.

"Besides the reason I've already stated?"

Longbottom nodded, eyeing Julian warily.

"Do you _enjoy_ being humiliated every time you step into this room?" asked Julian, perhaps sharper than he'd intended to be.

"No!" said Longbottom quickly. "'Course I don't!"

"Then you shouldn't be concerned on _why_ I want to help. Just be glad that I'm willing. Wouldn't your grandmother be pleased if your potion's marks were to rise?"

A defiant look crossed Longbottom's face. "All right, if you're sure you don't mind."

"Quite sure," said Julian smoothly. "I'll let you know when I'm available, hmm?"

Julian leaned against the bench as Longbottom left the room.

"A word, Mr. Malfoy, if you please," said Severus when the room was emptied.

Julian smiled coyly at Severus as he walked to the Professor's desk. "You can have as many words as you want," he said.

"What do you think you're doing?" hissed the Potions master when Julian was in front of him. "Do you have any idea who Longbottom is?"

Julian gave the man a pointed look. "Of course I do," he snapped.

"Then, I repeat, what do you think you're doing?"

"Only what is requested of me, _Master _Snape," snarled Julian. "Or have you forgotten that I am not here on a holiday? Besides, I've no malignant plans for him. I'm merely giving him the tutoring, tutoring he desperately needs, in case it's passed your notice."

Obsidian eyes narrowed. "I am well aware of Longbottom's many inadequacies. Don't forget to report here after your last class, and _do not be late_. I've a copy of your schedule, so I shall know if you dally."

Julian gave the man a terse nod before leaving the room. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a total nightmare. If the glare the man gave him when he entered the room was any indication, Professor Black seemed determined to hate him though Julian had given him no provocation,

"There are three spells which are forbidden to use. Use of any one of the three is enough for a life sentence in Azkaban," stated the Professor. "Something I can assure you that each and every one of you should avoid. Who here can tell me the three spells?"

The entire class was shifting in their chairs, glancing nervously at one another as if too frightened to even speak of the curses.

"Ridiculous," muttered Julian as he thrust his hand into the air. He shouldn't have expected any less though from the people too frightened to even utter the Dark Lord's name.

"No one?" said the ex-convict as he looked around the room before finally noticing Julian's hand. "Malfoy, then."

"The spells together are called the Unforgivables due to the prison sentence incurred with their usage. Separately they are known as the Cruciatus, the Imperius, and the Killing Curse. Shall I continue?" asked Julian politely.

"That's…er … right," said Professor Black reluctantly, but he did not award any points.

Granger hesitantly raised her hand. "Can they be blocked?" she asked when he called on her.

"There is no known way to block any of the Unforgivables. Avoiding them is your best bet," he said. "Now, the incantations for them are…"

Julian's mind began to wander as the professor continued his lecture. He was quite familiar with the Unforgivables. His uncle had taught him all about them, of course. He had no desire to use them, though. There were plenty of other spells designed to do similar things – none of them carrying a prison sentence. Besides, if Julian were to kill someone, he'd not want it done painlessly. Using the Killing Curse would be far too easy. But his uncle was particularly fond of the Cruciatus, however, as was the Dark Lord, so he had learned to cast them.

"Why bother teaching them at all if we can't block them or cast them?" Draco asked him when class was over.

Julian shrugged. "Personally, _I _don't see the harm in the "Unforgivables". I'd much rather be hit with the Killing Curse instead of, oh, say the Disembowelment Curse. And the Cruciatus? How amateur."

"You're scary," stated Blaise.

Julian flashed a wicked smile. "All in a day's work."

Julian left Draco and Blaise to attend their Charms class while he went to his Transfiguration class with the Gryffindors. Professor McGonagall was an adequate teacher though he already knew the material she was teaching. He took notes, however, if for no other reason than to pass the time and was the first one in the class to turn his flower into a cactus, earning five points to Gryffindor much to Granger's chagrin. She'd glared at him and thrown herself into completing the transfiguration. It seemed the mudblood was used to being top student. No doubt Julian was a most unwelcome opponent for her.

After Transfigurations was lunch. He walked with the other Gryffindors to the Great Hall, but instead of following them to their table, he took the empty chair next to Blaise and opposite of Draco at the Slytherin Table.

"Tired of the Gryffindors already?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"Yes," sighed Julian. "Granger's all worked up because I've proven to her that those with a pureblooded lineage are better students than those without. Of course, she didn't use those exact words. I believe what she said was: '_Oh, you think you're so clever!'_ And if I have to listen to Weasley or that wretched Irish boy moan about Quidditch being canceled this year, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Blaise raised an elegant eyebrow. "Funny, that. I've had to listen to the same from Draco here. I keep telling him it's the _Triwizard Tournament_. It's practically a once in a life time event."

"Tournament or no tournament, I still can't believe there's no bloody Quidditch this year," whined Draco. "Especially now that I've got a Firebolt."

"Any idea when the other schools are arriving?" asked Blaise.

Julian pursed his lips. "End of October, I believe."

"Any of your friends coming?" asked Pansy who had avoided talking to him since Potions.

"Several… acquaintances of mine will be attending, yes. I'm not incredibly close to them, but we did train for the tournament together last year. I suspect they aren't too keen on me being their opposition now. Not when I was the best in our lessons," said Julian.

"Julian, you are as humble as ever, I see," Draco remarked.

"Come now, Draco, why should I be humble? Malfoys always strive to be the best, as you well know."

Pansy groaned and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I thought _one_ of them was bad, and now we have _two_," said a boy named Theodore Nott. Julian eyed him speculatively. His father had been a Death Eater and was now in Azkaban. Not a very talented wizard, but loyal nonetheless.

"Well," said Blaise brightly. "We don't exactly have two of them, do we? One of them belong to the Gryffindors, but it is comforting to know that if we lose Draco, we've got a spare!"

Julian glowered at him. "Kindly stop discussing us as if we were possessions!"

Everyone laughed and continued eating as if he hadn't spoken at all. The rest of the day passed without event, and before he knew it, he was back in the Potions classroom. Severus, who had been marking essays, looked up when he walked in.

"The headmaster has requested you join him in his office," he began.

Julian's breath caught in his throat. So soon… "Why? I've not broken any rules," he asked. The word _yet_ hung uncomfortably in the air.

"The headmaster did not see fit to tell me the reasoning behind his request, Mr. Malfoy, only that he would like to speak with you. If you would follow me, please," said Severus.

Julian fiddled with the chain on the locket while he followed Severus to a pair of gargoyles.

"Blood pops," Severus told the gargoyle.

The door opened up, revealing a circular staircase.

"Do not forget to come back to the class when he is finished with you," snarled Severus before stalking away from him, "and for the love of Merlin – _stop touching that locket!_" the last part was a deadly hiss.

Julian snatched his hands away from the aforementioned necklace. In truth, he had not even been aware he was touching it. He stepped onto the circular staircase and as it moved, he frantically tried to reinforce his occlumency shields.

The headmaster was sitting behind his desk reading a thick tome when Julian stepped into the office. Julian's eyes scanned the room quickly. The magical energy in the room was heavy.

"Mr. Malfoy, my dear boy, it is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face. I hope you are settling into Hogwarts?" asked the elderly wizard. "Please, have a seat." He motioned to an empty chair.

Reluctantly, Julian took a seat. The locket was burning white-hot against his chest as he looked at the wizard in front of him. He felt an all encompassing rage that was not his own.

"Mr. Malfoy? Are you well?" asked the man, kindly.

Julian blinked. He had not realized that the Professor had been speaking to him for several minutes without response. The knuckles of his hands were white with the strain of clutching the chairs handle, his fingers desperately wishing to grab for the wand in his pocket and kill the headmaster.

"Yes," said Julian quietly. "Forgive me, Professor, it's been a long day. I must have drifted off." He took a deep breath in a vain attempt to reign in his anger. He had to get it together! Malfoys were not weak. The Dark Lord _trusted_ Julian to do this – and do this well. Failure was not an option.

"It's quite all right. It is for that very reason I have asked you to join me this afternoon. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Julian shook his head. "No, sir, but thank you all the same."

"Very well. How are you settling in?" queried the man as he fixed himself a cup of tea.

"Fine, Hogwarts is a charming place," intoned Julian.

The headmaster smiled. "That it is, my dear boy. Now, I've been informed that you have offered to tutor our young Neville?"

Julian eyed the man speculatively. Nothing escaped his notice. Julian would certainly have to be more careful from now on. It would not do for the man to become aware of his _other_ plans. "Is that a problem, sir?" he asked softly. "I felt it would be remiss of me to not do so if I've the talent. Not when he has the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulder."

Professor Dumbledore beamed. "I daresay that shall not be a problem. It is most splendid, in fact. I hope the two of you will become close friends."

Julian cocked his head to one side as he felt the tell-tell brush of legilimency flutter across his shields. The heat of the locket intensified with the subtle probing nearly causing Julian to cry out in pain. "May I be excused, Professor? If you need nothing further, of course," he bit out.

"Certainly! Have a good evening, Mr. Malfoy," the headmaster said with an odd look in his eyes.

Julian managed walk calmly out of the office – just barely. His hand clenched over where the locket. His breath was coming out in harsh gasps when he finally found the potions classroom. The heat was fading now, but Julian could feel the skin around the locket blistering. He began yanking at his robes, struggling to remove the layers he wore.

Severus was frozen at his desk, quill in hand. "Julian? What happened?" he asked.

"I have to get it off!" cried Julian, his fingers deftly unbuttoning the buttons on the long-sleeved shirt required of all students to wear. His outer robe and jumper already lay discarded on the floor. Severus was at his side at once.

"You cannot disrobe in a _classroom!_" Severus said, dumbfounded, trying to ignore the twitch of his groin as he watched the boy undressed.

"I have to – I have to get it off!"

Severus grabbed the boy's clothing form the floor and led him to his private office. _Merlin_, what was that fool of a boy thinking? He took a deep breath and turned to find Julian bare-chested. On his chest lay an ornate silver locket with a circle of angry-looking blisters marring the otherwise smooth surface.

"I'm going to ask once more – _what happened_?"

"Do you have any healing balm?" Julian asked, sidestepping Severus' question completely as he struggled with the fastener. The pain had receded a bit once the fabric was no longer rubbing against the inflamed skin, but had not gone away completely. He was surprised, however, to discover the fastener would not unlock. He could not remove the locket.

"I do, but you ought to go to the Infirmary," said Severus, but he did go to an elaborate cabinet where he kept his finished potions and began searching for the requested balm.

"I can't go to the Infirmary," Julian stated firmly. He gasped when he felt a cold sensation on his chest. The professor's fingers were gliding softly over his chest, taking the pain away and leaving a tingling sensation.

"This is not an ordinary locket." It was a statement, not a question.

Julian bit his lip, nervously. "No, it is not," he agreed, sinking into a chair.

"How did this happen? What caused it?"

Julian breathed a sigh of relief as the last of the blisters disappeared. Severus pressed the container of balm in his hand before taking the seat beside him.

"I didn't _know_ this would happen – he never told me it was possible!" Julian exclaimed suddenly. "He should have warned me – I should have been _prepared_. And he should bloody well get his emotions in order straight away. He can't _possibly_ expect me to be in control if he is going to do this every bloody time!" Julian continued to rant.

"I expect you to answer my question, Julian."

"I'll tell you – I probably shouldn't, but I suspect this situation may occur from time to time, and I may need your help in the future. You must never _ever_ tell, Professor. _Ever_. First, I want you to cast the strongest privacy ward you know – the _strongest._"

Severus gave him a withering look and a long-suffering sigh, but did cast the ward effectively sealing them in an invisible bubble.

Satisfied, Julian continued. "The dark lord will be furious with me for telling, but he should have thought about that before." He paused. "Have you ever wondered why it was the Dark Lord survived after being hit with the Killing Curse?"

Severus' eyes narrowed slightly. He pursed his lips. "As I told the Dark Lord, I had little reason to believe he survived; indeed I thought – until this summer – that he was very much dead."

"He can't. Be killed, that is. He's taken certain… measures to ensure his longevity."

Obsidian eyes widened. "Horcruxes," he breathed. "The Dark Lord is immortal."

"Indeed he is," agreed Julian.

"And the locket? It's a horcrux, isn't it?"

"Just so. He gave it to me for safe-keeping. It offers a certain amount of protection for me as well, and – as you have just witnessed – it cannot be taken off. It seems he failed to mention the other… side effects," Julian snarled.

"What happened when you met with Dumbledore? Did he suspect anything?"

"I very nearly killed the headmaster just moments ago, that's what happened! Had I not managed to restrain myself, he would be dead as we speak. I don't understand what happened, not fully at least. My best guess is that the Dark Lord's hatred for the headmaster left an imprint on the portion of his soul encased within the locket. As for whether he suspects something… I can't say. He asked me about my offer to tutor Longbottom," Julian smirked maliciously. "I told him I was _only _doing what I could to help prepare the Chosen One."

Severus nodded. No doubt the headmaster did suspect something, but he'd not take any actions. "I shall leave you to get dressed then. I hope you weren't under the impression this would excuse you from your lessons this evening," said Severus, arching an ebony eyebrow.

"Of course not," said Julian. He grinned at the Professor as he exited the office. Finally alone, Julian's head fell against the back of the chair, the enormity of the situation threatening to overcome him. How would he _ever_ get through an entire year here if he could not get through an entire day of classes? He dressed quickly and went to join Severus. He could admit – only to himself, of course – that perhaps he was in over his head, but he would persevere, and he would most certainly be writing to his uncle this night. He had some words to exchange with the Dark Lord.


	9. The Sweetest Sadness in your Eyes

Chapter nine: The Sweetest Sadness in your Eyes

By the end of the first week of school, Julian was beginning to think he'd made a rather large mistake coming to Hogwarts. Between classes, lessons with Severus and tutoring Longbottom – who Julian had begun to believe was the most pathetic excuse for a wizard, more so than even Pettigrew – Julian didn't have any spare time. And, if that wasn't bad enough, he had somehow acquired some shadows of the Gryffindor variety. Ever since he offered to tutor Longbottom they followed him around like little lost souls and had taken to coming with Longbottom to the tutoring sessions.

Saturday morning found Julian eating breakfast glaring balefully at his cousin from across the Great Hall. _He_ had just received a letter from his father. Julian's letter to his father was still unanswered – a rare thing indeed. While his father and he did not have the closest relationship, he knew his father loved him, and it was odd that he hadn't responded to his letters. Lucius hadn't responded to the rather scathing letter Julian sent him several days past either. Of course the letter wasn't for Lucius, but he expected Lucius was reluctant to deliver it to the Dark Lord. He would have to send another. It was imperative that he get in touch with the Dark Lord, however. Every time Julian was near the headmaster, it was all he could do to _not_ kill the man. The rage – while exquisite – was inconvenient. Thankfully the locket no longer burned, but Julian suspected that was because he was not in close proximity with the man.

"Julian, we're going to the library after breakfast to work on the Transfiguration essay, would you like to join us?" asked Granger.

Julian took a deep breath. He'd told them – in no uncertain terms – to cease calling him Julian. They had, _of course_, ignored him, insisting that _friends don't call friends by their surnames_. He couldn't agree more. They were in no way, shape, or form, his friends. "I've already finished," he said.

"You can't have!" insisted Granger. "She only assigned it yesterday. You haven't had proper time to research it."

"I assure you, Granger, that I have completed the assignment as directed. It was quite simple since I covered this topic – in quite a bit more detail – last year at school as well as with tutors the year before."

"Blimey, mate, don't you do anything other than studying?" asked Weasley, once again speaking with his mouth full. This was another area of annoyance that Julian had been forced to ignore. After days of cutting remarks about it – many of which completely eluded the red-haired boy – Julian realized that Weasley had poor home training and, as such, was a lost cause. That did not mean, however, that Julian was not disgusted by the action.

Julian sent him a withering look. "Of course I do, Weasley. But seeing as I have come to Hogwarts to learn it would be remiss of me to do otherwise. I do enjoy flying when the opportunity arises, however."

Flying, it turned out, was a topic Weasley and a few of the other boys could speak about at great length. Julian quickly finished his breakfast and left the Great Hall with the others none the wiser. He had the rest of the morning relatively free, and he planned to spend it translating the Slytherin journals. Severus, he knew, would be fascinated by their contents. Julian was sure the books contained the break through potion he needed, all he had to do was _find_ it.

Severus was reading by the fire when Julian returned to their quarters after breakfast.

"You've a letter."

Julian whipped around. "A letter?" he repeated dumbly.

Severus merely raised an ebony eyebrow, obsidian eyes glittering with amusement. "Yes, a _letter_. Shall I explain to you the concept, Mr. Malfoy? Surely you've received them from time to time."

Julian's lips curled into a sneer, but he kept back the acerbic remark that was on the tip of his tongue. "No need for explanations, _Professor_."

"Very well." He said and pulled an envelope from his pocket. Julian knew who it was from even before he saw the Slytherin Coat of Arms on the wax seal.

Julian opened it where he stood, not even caring that Severus seemed quite interested in the letter's contents. In less than a minute he had read the contents. Twice. Disgusted, he dropped the letter on the floor, grabbed the wand in his pocket and snarled "_Incendio!_" taking great pleasure it watching the letter crinkle and burn.

"Good news, I take it?" said Severus from his position on the couch.

"No," Julian bit out. "Not in the slightest."

Indeed, the news was most assuredly _not _good. The locket was connected to the Dark Lord in a much more intimate way than Julian had ever imagined. Well, he'd known it was intimately connected, it _did _contain a portion of the man's soul, he expected nothing less. What he did _not_ expect was that it allowed the Dark Lord to be connected to _Julian_ whilst he wore it. So, at any given moment, the Dark Lord was able observe Julian, and by proxy, those around him. Julian kept nothing from the Dark Lord of course. It was the principle of the matter. Did the Dark Lord not trust him? Had he not proven his worth?

"Am I to assume this pathetic display is in regards to the locket?"

Julian nodded. "I suggest, Professor, you do nothing in my presence that you do not want the Dark Lord made aware of."

"Are you threatening me?" asked Severus, his voice soft and dangerous.

"No, merely warning. There is an enchantment on the locket. He's connected it to me somehow, so that he is able to … spy on me, for want of a better word, whenever he chooses through it. Whether you choose to heed that warning is, of course, entirely your decision."

Severus sighed heavily. "No need, Mr. Malfoy. You've effectively terminated my career as a spy."

"Do try not to sound so desolate about it, Professor. You should be happy to be without the complication of serving two masters. You're on the winning side, after all. I'll not stop until the Dark Lord is in power." Julian said smiling as he left the living room to retrieve the Slytherin journal.

He brought it back into the living room and dropped into the comfortable chair across from Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing as Julian opened the book and began his translations. An hour later, Julian found something that had potential.

"Professor? Does unicorn hair have the same properties as unicorn blood?"

"Similar but not the same – _if _the hair is given freely."

"Hmm," Julian hummed. If he could combine this potion and the Dark Lord's usual, he may restore his magical core permanently, along with any other maladies the Dark Lord may suffer from. Though it would not restore the man's body to its previous state, but the Dark Lord was certain there was a ritual that could do so. "Can unicorn hair and phoenix tears be safely combined?"

Severus closed the book he had been reading. "It's never been done before. Theoretically," he paused, "they should be able to be safely combined. The combination may be fatal to someone who is as immersed in dark magic as the Dark Lord is. The dark rituals he has performed have altered his body such that the unicorn hair and phoenix tears would act as a poison, the exact opposite of what you desire."

Julian chewed on his lower lip and furrowed his brow. "So… I'll have to find the purification ritual first. _Then _use the potion. _Then _performthe restoration ritual. This is more complicated than expected."

"A purification ritual?" asked Severus curiously.

"Yes, it will undo the various dark rituals he has performed, leaving him as he was before, before the madness took over," Julian finished, reluctantly.

"And he's agreed to do this?" asked Severus lightly. He could admit the idea did intrigue him. There had been a reason he had pledged himself to the man after all. Indeed before he had informed the Dark Lord of the prophecy, the man had been quite charismatic. Once he knew of the prophecy, he became obsessed with immortality and exterminating the Potters.

Julian hesitated. "Not as of yet, but he will! There is no other way. His magic, as it is, is too unstable, too volatile. You've seen him; you know he is not well. Pettigrew found a ritual but it leaves much to be desired. The purification ritual combined with the potion and the restoration ritual will leave him as he was when he was younger."

"Volatile?" asked Severus.

Julian nodded. "Yes, he cannot control the amount of power that goes into his spells. He could, for instance, cast Stupefy and kill you without even trying."

"That's… inconvenient."

"Quite, but manageable if only the opposite did not apply as well. While his spells have a tendency to be overly strong, there is also the possibility of them being overly weak, and it would not do for the Dark Lord to be seen as weak. _That _is why it is imperative that he agree to the rituals."

Severus watched as Julian went back to his book. A strand of blonde wavy hair fell into his face as he read. Severus fought the urge to reach over and tuck the errant strand behind Julian's ear.

"And if the Dark Lord refuses?" he queried.

Julian looked up from his book, grey eyes flashing in determination. "Then, I'll just find another way. I won't stop until he has been properly restored to power; no matter what it takes."

"No matter what?" repeated Severus.

"No matter what," confirmed Julian firmly.

--

"You look like shite, cousin," Draco said as Julian plopped down next to Blaise during breakfast on Monday.

"Thank you for the observation," replied Julian, dryly.

"Busy weekend?" asked Blaise lightly.

Julian nodded as he filled his plate. Busy was a slight understatement. He'd spent the majority of Saturday and Sunday in the lab. He hadn't planned on a tutoring session during the weekend at all, but Granger had cornered him on Sunday afternoon when he was leaving the library and would not take no for an answer. Well, that was not exactly true, he thought. She _would_ have taken no for an answer, but the Dark Lord had chosen that moment to make himself known, the locket burning hot against his chest again. So Julian had agreed to the session, unwilling to incur the Dark Lord's wrath.

"What did you do? I was hoping to challenge you for a seeker's game," said Draco haughtily, "to prove to Blaise that I _am_ better than you."

"I was in the lab," Julian said shortly. "Lessons with Professor Snape, you know. Since we both have normal lessons during the week, I have to fit a good deal of my training in the weekend." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Sometimes – very rarely, mind – Julian found himself wishing that he could be as carefree as Draco, but that was not to be, at least not until he had finished what he had started.

"Poor Juli," cooed Pansy from next to a dark-haired girl Julian thought was called Millicent.

Julian sent a glare her way, but she seemed, on the whole, completely unaffected.

"What are the lessons like?" asked Blaise. "Is it like in the normal class?"

What were the lessons like? Julian repeated the question back to himself. "Well," Julian said slowly. "It involves me experimenting, and Snape berating me at every turn. He is quite liberal with the amount of points he takes from Gryffindor as well. I doubt he realizes I could care less about the points. He won't assign detention because he knows I've not the time to serve it, so he seems determined to inflict as much emotional abuse as possible to compensate."

Blaise gave him a sympathetic look. "If it makes you feel better, he wouldn't have taken you on as an apprentice if he didn't believe you had talent. He treats most Gryffindors that way."

A small smile played on Julian's lips. Snape had been in top form after their conversation Saturday morning, unable to let the slightest mistake go without reprimand. Julian knew the real reason for the man's vitriol. He hadn't missed the secret glances the Potions master sent him during their lessons or whenever he was in their quarters. Nor had he missed the tension between them, tension that had become prevalent since the Professor had seen him partially undressed.

"Don't you look like the cat that got the cream," exclaimed Pansy.

Julian narrowed his eyes at the chit. "I've not a clue as to what you're referencing, Pansy, so do close your mouth."

"I think Julian fancies someone!" squealed Pansy. When Julian started to protest, she continued. "You can't deny it! I know that look when I see it. Who is she?"

"I most assuredly do not fancy someone nor do I have a girlfriend," protested Julian fiercely.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at the blonde-haired boy. "Is that so?" he asked softly, flicking his eyes down Julian's body before meeting his gaze. A soft pink flush spread on Julian's pale cheeks.

"Yes, it is," huffed Julian. "See you lot in Potions." He pushed his plate away and headed towards the door, not noticing Blaise following behind him.

Before he reached the dungeons, a hand reached out and pulled him into one of the many alcoves. Julian blinked several times before realizing he was looking into the dark green eyes of Blaise. The look Blaise was giving him sent shivers through his entire body.

"Blaise?" stammered Julian. His heartbeat was thundering in his chest.

"I've wanted to do this since I first saw you on the train," murmured Blaise, moving closer to Julian.

His hand caressed Julian's check before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Julian's. Surprised, Julian gasped and Blaise used this opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue tentatively exploring Julian's mouth. Julian returned the kiss eagerly, moaning softly as their tongues met. A searing heat radiating from the locket caused Julian to pull away from Blaise abruptly.

"I've got to go," muttered Julian before he fled down the hall.

"You are late, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness," snapped a silky voice as Julian entered the Potions classroom.

Julian nodded but said nothing, choosing instead to hurry around the room lighting the cauldrons and gathering ingredients from the store room. Of all the things he had expected to happen today, Blaise kissing him was definitely not on that list. It wasn't so much that he minded the kiss. No, he had enjoyed it very much. Of course, there was a part of him that wished it was the potions master who had pulled him into a dark corner and kissed him. Not that he would... even if Julian was right in his assumption that the man was attracted to him. It would definitely take some persuasion for him to act. Julian had a feeling that Severus' morals would accept nothing less. All of this was of little consequence, however. Julian simply had no time for romantic pursuits.

The locket was still heated indicating the Dark Lord was probably still observing them. Julian sighed as the students began to drift into the class. When Blaise and Draco entered, along with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, he blushed furiously in a manner most unbecoming of a Malfoy. He took several deep breaths before turning back to his work.

Severus began the lecture, and it was all Julian could do to not groan out loud. Today they were starting on antidotes. While some antidotes were fairly simple to brew, the simplest mistakes could make them fatal. Not to mention that they contain the poison they cure. He would have to pay close attention to Longbottom so that he would not be given the opportunity to kill himself.

"You ate with the Slytherins this morning," accused Weasley as Julian watched the two boys prepare their ingredients.

"Astute as always, Weasley," drawled Julian. "Draco _is _my cousin and my oldest friend. Is it so surprising that I want to spend time with him? Now, if you're quite finished discussing my dining arrangements, perhaps you can get started on the antidotes, hmm? Contrary to popular belief, potions are not known to brew themselves."

Weasley sent him a glare but began his potion without further argument. He helped Weasley and Longbottom until their potions were past the critical mark and went on to check the others. He could feel Blaise's eyes follow him as he walked about the room. Everyone seemed to be doing well, so Julian felt it safe to approach the bench that Draco and Blaise shared.

"Granger's staring at you," informed Draco.

"Is she?" drawled Julian lazily. "It seems that I've become part of some Gryffindor outreach program. Pity that I would rather curse them than look at them." Julian glanced over to find that Granger was indeed watching him intently. She did, at least, have the grace to blush and avert her gaze when caught.

"Gryffindor outreach program?" asked Blaise, arching an elegant eyebrow.

"Surely you've noticed the way they follow me around? Apparently, they think I'm _nice_," said Julian with a dark laugh.

"And aren't you?" was Blaise's retort.

"I'm a Malfoy," returned Julian with a noncommittal shrug. "I am whatever I need to be." He glanced over at Longbottom and Weasley who were nervously looking at one another. He heaved a sigh. "I should get back to those two before they end up poisoning one another."

The rest of the morning went by without event. Professor Black continued with his lectures on the Unforgivables in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Before lunch, Julian found himself out at Hagrid's hut with the other Gryffindors and Slytherins looking at some rather odd looking creatures. His eyes grew wide when he realized what they were.

"Are those baby _manticores_?" Julian breathed out in a horrified whisper.

"Aye, close yeh are, Mr. Malfoy. I call 'em Blast-ended Skrewts. Bred 'em myself!" said Hagrid in a loud boisterous voice, obviously proud of what Julian could only call an abomination.

"With _what_?" said Weasley in an equally horrified voice.

"Fire-crabs. Now, they've only just hatched so they'll be needing their mummies. That's where yeh lot come in. I want yeh to grab yehself a partner. Together yeh'll be responsible for the care of one of the blast-ended skrewts."

Before any of the students could protest, a stern-faced Professor McGonagell and several Aurors – including Nymphadora – approached Hagrid.

"We need to see Julian Malfoy," McGonagall told him.

"Be my partner?" Julian pleaded with Draco before gathering his belongings.

Draco nodded his acceptance, and Julian followed the Professor and the Aurors to the Headmaster's office, apprehension filling him.

"Lemon Drops," intoned McGonagall to the gargoyles once they had arrived.

Julian tried to calm himself as they ascended to the Headmaster's office. Nymphadora shot him a reassuring smile – although her unnatural pallor ruined the effect.

Instead of his normal genial smile, the Headmaster looked saddened which further confused Julian. The locket, for the moment, lay cold on his chest.

"Won't you have a seat, Mr. Malfoy?" started Professor Dumbledore.

Julian acquiesced if for no other reason than to hurry the proceedings.

"May I ask why I've been pulled from class? By Aurors no less?" inquired Julian. "I've broken no laws that I'm aware of."

It was Nymphadora who spoke next. "Juli, it's your Father," she said, her voice wavering slightly.

Julian gave her a confused look. "My father? I'm sure he's not broken any rules either! I'll testify under veritaserum, if you'd like."

"That will not be necessary," said Dumbledore. "Your father has done nothing wrong."

"Well," said Julian irritably. "Then what is the purpose of this meeting?" Not that he minded… any time away from those wretched creatures was time well spent as far as he was concerned but it was nearing lunch.

Nymphadora started again. "My mum went to see your father this morning, Juli. He hadn't answered her letters, and she was worried. She found him when she got there… he's dead, Juli," she said before promptly bursting into tears.


	10. But I'm so very tired

A/N Sorry this took so long, was a difficult chapter to write!!

Chapter Ten: But I'm so very tired.

"You must be mistaken," he stated, looking from Nymphadora to the Headmaster. Realization sank in as he watched Nymphadora openly weep. She had always been close to his father; much like Julian was close to Lucius. She shook her head, and Julian began to feel nauseous.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy," said Professor Dumbledore, kindly.

"No," insisted Julian. "You _must_ be. There's no way my father could be dead." He took a deep breath and struggled to keep control of his emotions.

"It's true, Juli," Nymphadora said softly.

Julian let out a strangled breath. "And my uncle? Has he been told?"

"He's unreachable at the moment. We've let Mrs. Malfoy know. She will inform him once she is able to make contact with him," said one of the other aurors.

"She said she would come get you first thing in the morning, Juli," Nymphadora assured him.

Julian nodded his head, his fingers tracing the locket underneath his robes. Coldness was beginning to seep into his body even as tears burned behind his eyelids. "I should go," he murmured. "Lunch is nearly over, and I've got lessons with Professor Snape this evening to prepare for."

"You are, of course, excused from all your classes for the week, Mr. Malfoy," chastised the headmaster gently, handing Julian a piece of parchment. "Shall I let Severus know?"

"That won't be necessary," said Julian. "But thank you all the same." He stood, his legs feeling heavier than they'd ever felt before.

Nymphadora made a movement as to stop him, but Julian shook his head. "Please," he whispered brokenly. "I can't… not right now."

He left the headmaster's office and walked to the dungeons in a daze. Severus was still in the Great Hall when Julian arrived in the quarters. He sat on the couch and stared unseeing into the fireplace, not even bothering to light the torches. His father was… dead. It didn't…couldn't seem real to him. How many times in the last year had Julian displaced him? How many times had letters gone unanswered? How many times had he _manipulated_ his father so that he could take care of the Dark Lord? His father, who loved him above all others? It was reprehensible. How could he have done that? And now… now, he could never make it better. He blinked furiously, cursing the tears that welled in his eyes. Malfoys were not _weak_. They did not _cry._ He clutched the locket, hoping to receive some small amount of comfort for its presence, but it was unresponsive.

He wasn't sure how much time passed before Severus entered their quarters. He was too lost in his thoughts. Thinking of all of the things he could have done, _should_ have done, but that now could never do.

"Mr. Malfoy…" started the Potions Master before he took a look at the boy. Gone was the annoyingly confident Malfoy, and left in his place was a boy who looked far too vulnerable. He was paler than normal and his grey eyes were wide and shining with tears. "Julian? Is everything all right?"

A tear escaped and fell down his cheek. He shook his head. "My father's dead," he said softly. Another tear joined the first. "You know he didn't want me to come to Hogwarts?" He laughed darkly. "Hated the idea, really, but he let me come. Because _I _wanted to work with you, with the great Severus Snape. And it was all a _lie!_ I came to Hogwarts because the Dark Lord wanted me to come… needed me to come because I'm the only one who can get into the Chamber of Secrets. I didn't even think twice. I used him. Made him feel like he was practically _forcing _me to leave Durmstrang to come here." He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing again. He felt a weight settle next to him on the leather couch and a hand tentatively touch his shoulder.

"I know it is inadequate, Julian, but I am sorry for your loss. Your father and I were close in school, and although we hadn't spoken in years, I cared for him a great deal," said Severus.

Julian took a deep breath and brushed the tears off his cheeks. "I should pack. Aunt Narcissa is coming in the morning. Uncle Lucius is… unreachable, it seems. The headmaster has excused me from classes for the next week." He rose fluidly and was out of the room before Severus had time to stop him.

Severus stared at the closed door long after Julian went through it. Severus had never been one to give emotional support. He'd never received it growing up and the only support he'd known since childhood had been Albus' and even that came at a cost. He sighed heavily. Something wasn't quite right about the entire situation. Augustus was dead, and Lucius was no where to be found. Unless Narcissa was covering for Lucius like she had many times in the past. But why would she be covering for him? Unless… but no, even Lucius wouldn't do something like this, would he? Lucius was hiding something, of that Severus had no doubt. Severus had never seen him as enraged as he was the day Julian was sorted into Gryffindor. The man had stormed into his quarters in the middle of the night absolutely livid. Now, Severus could understand his distaste for Gryffindors, Merlin only knew how Severus himself felt about them, but it was not the boy's fault where he was sorted. Lucius hadn't spoken to Julian since that night either. The boy did a good job of hiding it, but whenever he thought no one was looking, Severus could see a haunted look in his eyes.

Severus heaved a heavy sigh and ran his hands through his hair. It had not escaped his notice that the complications in his life had increased exponentially since Julian had burst into his life, much as a hurricane spews destruction wherever it goes. However, Severus had come to _care_ for the boy, and as such, could not, in good conscience at least sit by idly while the boy was in pain. Whether or not the man in question – Lucius in this instance – _deserved_ Julian's care was incidental. Julian, though he would likely never admit it, needed Lucius.

So, it was with that in mind, that Severus took a handful of green powder, threw it into the fireplace, and yelled out, "Malfoy Manor," as he stepped into the flame.

He appeared in Lucius' study only seconds later, much to the aforementioned man's surprise and dismay, it seemed.

"Severus, to what do I owe this surprise?" murmured Lucius as he eyed his old friend speculatively.

Severus scowled. "It should not be such a surprise to you. Surely you know why I've come?"

Lucius simply arched a silver eye brow and turned his attention back to the parchment he was studying. "I'm afraid I don't know why you are here, dear friend. If I knew, would I ask you?" asked the blonde man.

"Don't be coy with me! You know exactly why I am here. The question is: why are _you _here instead of with Julian at Hogwarts?" _What are you hiding from? _Was Severus' unasked question.

"Ah, yes, Julian. How is he then? I'm sure the death of his father has come as quite a shock to him," Lucius remarked. He looked up briefly from the parchment to glance at Severus before beginning to read again.

"Indeed it has. The boy is devastated. No doubt he could use some comforting from his _beloved_ uncle," sneered Severus.

At this, Lucius let out a hearty laugh. "Devastated, he may be, but _Malfoy's_ do not need comforting. Narcissa has told the doddering old Headmaster that we would collect Julian and Draco in the morning, and we will do. Until then, I am sure he is quite happy to remain where he is."

"The same, however, can not be said for yourself, I'm afraid," drawled Severus, slowly.

"Whatever are you talking about, dear Severus? You should spend more time away from the toxic fumes of your brews. I believe they may be addling your brains."

Obsidian eyes flashed angrily. "Indeed," he continued. "You do not seem to be affected by the death of your elder brother at all. In fact, one might think you cared nothing for him."

"It's no secret that I do not have a good relationship with my brother," stated Lucius, a bit indignantly.

"And yet you have spent the last thirteen years in close proximity to him. For goodness sake, Lucius, you practically raised the man's son, and yet you dare – you _dare_ – to sit there and act as if his death means _nothing to you?" _

"My only concern has always been Julian and Julian alone," hissed Lucius angrily, the parchment fluttered to the desk as he stood up. "I put aside my feelings for my brother to help him raise his son – my _nephew_ – as was my duty as Lord Malfoy. I'm quite certain that the significance of this is lost on you, what with your _filthy_ _muggle_ father and your blood traitor mother."

Severus brought his hands together and gave two slow claps. "Brilliant work! You have managed to sidestep my question, beautifully if I may say. Be that as it may, I know that you are hiding something, _dear friend_, and you can expect I shall discover it. At the rate you are going, a bumbling toddler could put the pieces together. First Olivander, and now Augustus, my, my, this must be one large secret, indeed."

"Are you implying that _I _had a hand in my brother's death? Surely you are not."

Severus raised an ebony brow. "Certainly not, Lucius, but then again, I need not imply anything at all. No, you seem to be doing a good job of incriminating yourself. But perhaps you have been much too hasty in your… ministrations," Severus said, a wicked grin spreading on his face. "After all, the Dark Lord will be none too pleased if you acted without his permission – especially if that act affected Julian in any adverse way. Surely you realize the boy is important to the Dark Lord... and on the same token, if the Dark Lord discovers you've kept something of this magnitude – and it must be something quite important, my dear Lucius for you to get your hands dirty yourself – perhaps he will kill you himself, or allow Julian to do with you what he will."

"_There is no secret_," bellowed the normally composed man.

"Oh, there is a secret," said Severus, snidely. "And, as I've said, I'd wager it's a rather large one. You are playing a dangerous game, Lucius. You are aware that the Dark Lord _will_ kill you if he learns – when he learns – of your indiscretion?"

Lucius was panting softly now, his blonde hair slightly disheveled. "Surely you do not believe that mad man's ravings, Severus? That _Julian _could possibly be Harry Potter is completely absurd!"

"No, no, you are quite right on that account. Julian is nothing if not a Malfoy…. I simply believe the wrong brother has been credited with the title of father… I believe Julian is _your_ child, Lucius. I know not who his mother is, and indeed I care not, but you are doing a rather poor job of covering your infidelity because it was Narcissa who first brought the suspicions to me."

A relieved look crossed Lucius' face. "My son?" he murmured. "Perhaps you are correct on that account…"

--

Julian emerged some minutes later to an empty room. He sighed and gathered his potion journals. He would go mad if left alone with his thoughts. He might as well go to the laboratory, so that he could at least do something half-way productive.

On the way, he met Longbottom, the mudblood, and the Weasel who were on their way up from the dungeon.

"Where have you been?" demanded the Weseal. "You were supposed to meet us after lunch so we could work on the potion assignment!"

Julian sneered at the Gryffindors. "I'm afraid I cannot tutor you today. You will have to muddle through somehow."

"You promised!" the mudblood said, hotly.

Anger flared in Julian's grey eyes. "You'll have to excuse me if I don't feel like spending the after catering to the most pitiful excuses for brewers I've ever had the_ displeasure_ of setting my eyes on, but I've just been informed of my father's death. Now, if you would _excuse me_, I might actually make it to my desired destination!"


	11. You belong to me

A/N: Sorry this is so late - and so short - but I've been crazy busy with school. PLUS writer's block for this story. I promise to have something out soon - and I promise it will be much longer. Not very happy with this, but I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Chapter Eleven: You belong to me

_ You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

Grey eyes narrowed in concentration. "_Three_ counterclock wise stirs, not two. I should have known," Julian muttered, pushing back a soft blonde curl that had fallen into his face as he closed the book and turned his attention back to the potion he was brewing. It had been two hours since he had trapped himself into Severus' personal lab to experiment. He was making the base for the new potion. The rest he would finish - _once he had procured the necessary unicorn hair, _of course. As if that were a simple task... well, he certainly hoped it would be, but he would worry about that once the base was completed.

A flash of heat from the locket was Julian's only warning before he felt the all too familiar tug at his navel of a port-key, and he found himself deposited in front of the Dark Lord. He bowed immediately.

"My Lord," he demurred.

"Julian, how nice to see you. I trust you've received my gift," the Dark Lord murmured softly.

"Gift?" echoed Julian as he met the Dark Lord's crimson eyes, confused. "I haven't received any gifts."

"_Oh, but you have," _said the man, easily switching into Parseltongue. It was then that Julian noticed they were not alone in the room. Pettigrew was there along with another man, who seemed a bit... twitchy. "I've given you your freedom, my heir, from your previous familial attachments."

Realization was slow coming, but once there, Julian wished it had not arrived. "You... you've killed my father," he stated, his tone one of disbelief.

"Yes," replied the Dark Lord simply as he rose from his chair and approached Julian. "Family is a _weakness_, Julian, just as your emotions are... I've discussed this with you before. I thought this would please you."

Julian quickly regained his composure and nodded, a numbing sensation filling him. He felt as if he were watching the scene from outside his body, not feeling the overwhelming emotions he knew were there. The Dark Lord had _killed_ his father, and he had done it for _Julian_. "I am pleased, my Lord. I am merely surprised by the generosity you continue to bestow upon me. I am sorry if you felt otherwise," he replied, his voice more than a bit unsure.

"_I_ am the only family you have need of, am I not?" he added, his voice dangerously soft, arching a thin eyebrow. He raised a thin hand and caressed Julian's cheek.

"Yes, of course," said Julian, only hesitating slightly now.

"And you are _mine_, are you not, now, just as you have always been?"

"Yes, my Lord, yours to command. For as long as you have need of me," the words came easy to Julian. They were the truth, his truth. He could _not_ disobey the Dark Lord nor had he the desire to do so. Though he was confused why the Dark Lord was saying these things in such a fervent tone. Never before had the man expressed this much emotion in front of Julian.

Voldemort chucked darkly. "_Such a silver tongue you have," _he hissed before turning to the other two inhabitants of the room. "Leave us," he ordered.

With a great amount of shuffling and proclamations of "my Lord" the unknown man and Pettigrew were gone and Julian was alone with the Dark Lord.

"Perhaps I've been too lenient," murmured the man almost to himself as he studied Julian. "It matters not now, at any rate. I would hope that I have made myself clear, Julian. _I do not share_. Not with your traitorous father, nor with any _other_. You are mine, just as you've always been." He repeated as he traced the lightning bolt scar that marred Julian's forehead, sending shivers down Julian's spine. "Foolish boy, do you not know what this is?"

"My uncle says it is a birth mark. I've had it all my life," Julian said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Not quite... your _uncle_ is not so forthcoming with the truth. Do not worry, I shall deal with him in time. This is no birth mark. I gave this to you, and it is because of this that you are marked as my equal. I gave this to you, and by doing so, inadvertently imparted a piece of my soul into your body. It is because of this that I shall live forever, and because of this that Dumbledore will _fail_. I will no longer be limited by the words of a prophecy," the Dark Lord snarled.

Julian blinked several times. The Dark Lord's words made no sense to him. How had _he _given him the lightning bolt scar? How had _he_ made him a horcrux? What prophecy did he speak of? And what did Dumbledore have to do with it? "I... don't understand, my Lord," he said, finally.

"In time, you will. For now, I expect you to concentrate on the task at hand. I did not send you to Hogwarts for you to wither away your time making friends. I grow tired of remaining here with only that blasted Pettigrew and Crouch for company."

"Yes, my Lord," Julian said slowly. "Have you need of anything further? I'm afraid my absence, given the circumstances, will not go unnoticed for much longer."

"You may leave. I'm afraid I haven't a return port-key. You will have to floo into Severus' room."

Julian nodded and bowed to the Dark Lord. Then, he went to the fireplace and gathered a handfull of floo powder, threw it into the already burning fire and shouted Hogwarts Castle, Severus Snape's room.

"One more thing, Julian," said the Dark Lord before Julian disappeared into the green flame. "You will end whatever it is you have started with the Zabini boy, or _I _shall end it for you. Am I understood?"

Julian did not have time to give a response because he was whirling away through the floo network. He never had been much for floo travel, a fact that was evident with the fact that Julian, normally graceful, was now sprawled so grace_less_ly on the floor in front of Severus' fireplace. Much to the surprise of said Potion Master and, it seemed, his Uncle.

"Where have you been?" inquired Snape, darkly, as Julian picked himself off the floor and fixed his robes.

Julian smiled prettily at the Potion Master. "Why? Did you miss me?"

"_No_," snarled the man. "Dumbledore, however, has asked about you. You are not to leave the castle. _Do you understand?" _

"I'm afraid, _Professor_, that I haven't control over whether or not I leave the castle. If you are unhappy with my sudden departure, by all means, take it up with the Dark Lord. It was he, after all, who port-keyed me away. Another enchantment on this lovely locket," said Julian widening his eyes innocently and smirking as Snape's obsidian eyes narrowed.

His Uncle, Julian realized, had been unnaturally quiet.

"And what did the Dark Lord want?" he asked, his cultured voice devoid of any emotion.

"What did the Dark Lord want?" repeated Julian, his posture rigid as he replaying the brief encounter with the Dark Lord in his head. "He wanted to... ensure I received his gift."

"His gift," deadpanned Snape.

"Yes, of course, have you not been listening? He wanted to ensure I received my gift," Julian felt his voice rising, a hysterical quality added to it.

"And did you?" queried his Uncle.

"I did, indeed, as did you," replied Julian enigmatically. "The Dark Lord decided that having a family - besides _him_ - was of no benefit to me, so he-"

"Killed your father," supplied Snape.

"Clever as always, Master Snape, but right you are."

Silence filled the room.

"He also wanted to remind me of my place, to remind me to whom I _belong_," Julian nearly spat the word out, anger he wasn't aware he was capable of filling him. "If you would excuse me, I will just pack some clothing and we can leave," he told Lucius.

Lucius nodded, clearly lost in thought, as Julian left the room.

Julian's door slammed with a resounding thud, and Severus turned to face Lucius, an ebony eye brow raised. "You did not kill your brother."

A smug smirk appeared on the regal man's face. "It would appear not, my dear _friend_. So sorry to upset your ridiculous fantasies."

Julian appeared, his face paler than usual, in the living room, a small trunk floating in front of him.

"Come along now, Julian," said Lucius, his smirk firmly in place. "Narcissa has already gone to the Manor with Draco."

"One more thing, _Uncle_," said Julian. He pulled back the hair that covered the strange scar on his forehead. "How did I receive this scar, again? I've forgotten."

"A birthmark, not a scar," murmured Lucius distractedly, not meeting Julian's gaze.

Severus saw a strange emotion flitter across Julian's face at that, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Funny that," murmured Julian, softly, to himself, as Lucius disappeared into the flames. "The Dark Lord said _he'd _given it to me. Quite the discripency, that is."

Years of spying had strengthened Snape's hearing or else this comment might have been lost to him. So Lucius had not killed his brother. That was surprising, considering their history, but it seemed the man _was_ hiding something, no matter.

"I shall wait," vowed Snape after Julian had disappared as well. Whatever it was would come out in time, sooner if Lucius's clumsy movements were any indication, and all he would have to do was wait for the man to slip up.


	12. The End is the Beginning

A/N: So, once again, apologize for the tardiness of this again. I would say I won't be late again, but I don't wish to lie. :D Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Twelve

_Time has stopped before us  
The sky cannot ignore us  
No one can separate us  
For we are all that is left  
The echo bounces off me  
The shadow lost beside me  
There's no more need to pretend  
Cause now I can begin again_

Julian blinked his eyes furiously against the flow of tears, but still the tears came unbridled. He felt empty, hollow, _alone_, and he was now, in every sense of the word. _Orphan_. Alone. _Gone_. A gift. _For you..._ He shivered, remembering the Dark Lord's words.

"Juli," said Nymphadora. She approached him slowly, followed by Professor Black. Julian's eyebrow rose slightly at the sight of him, but he said nothing, merely inclined his head. He very nearly felt sorry for the man; he looked absolutely wretched.

"Can we talk?" she continued when she reached him. "Alone," she added, when she saw Lucius out of the corner of her eye.

Curiosity beat out common sense and Julian followed her out into the hall.

"You wished to speak to me?" asked Julian after a moment or two of silence.

"This is Sirius. He's the Head of the Most Noble House of Black now, and he was a dear friend of your dad's."

Julian gave the man a calculating look before turning his gaze to Nymphadora, one blonde eyebrow arched. "I know very well what he was to my father. My father's inclinations have never been kept secret from me, nor has his feelings towards Professor Black. You know yourself, 'Dora, that my father was barely able to _hear_ even his name spoken aloud since his unfortunate escape from Azkaban," Julian paused, delighting in the defeated look upon his Defense Professor's face. "Now, if you've nothing further, I think I shall retire for the evening. You may, of course, stay as long as you like. My Uncle will most certainly have Malfoy Manor open as long as necessary."

"No!" cried Nymphadora. She took a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself.

Julian let out a weary sigh. "Please do get on with it, then. I buried my father today, if you've forgotten. I'm sure anything further can wait until tomorrow."

She shot Black a look before continuing. "It's just, well, Juls, it's about your father's will..."

His head shot up, his lips curled into a sneer, and snarled at the metamorphosis. "My father's will, is it? What about it? Worthless piece of paper, isn't it? He isn't the heir, you know that, and nearly everything he had belonged to my Uncle. The rest of his possessions, meager though they are, will come to me when I'm of age, I'm sure, though I care not. Besides his personal effects he has nothing of any real value." _Well, _Julian allowed to himself, _nothing that I cannot obtain myself. _

_"_It's you, Julian."

"What about me?" Julian said slowly, his grey eyes darting between the pair.

"Your father...well, you know he never got on with Lucius," started Nymphadora before she was interrupted by a scoff from Black. "Originally, if something were to ever happen to him, he wanted you to go with Lucius, but," she paused, casting a wary look at him before continuing, "He changed his will the day before he was killed."

"He what!" exclaimed Julian, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"He didn't want you to be around Lucius so much, Julian, and I can't say I don't agree with him," she finished, an apologetic look on her face.

"And I suppose my wishes mean nothing?" he asked, bitterly. Neither of them denied it, their silence answer enough. "Well, then, where am I to go, then, since its been decided I cannot stay with those I love?"

"Well, see, the thing is, Juls, that the decisions not mine to make, really-" Nymphadora started.

Julian cut her off. "Well, whose decision is it, then?" he snarled.

"Mine," said Black, a smug expression on his face. "Your father's given me custody of you."

Julian let out a dark chuckle. "That's _rich_," he said. "You despise me. Why would you ever want to look after me?"

"I promised him I'd take care of you, and despite how I may feel about you, I will not let anything happen to you," Black vowed.

Julian was about to say just how he felt about _that_ when he caught a flash of silver-blonde hair across the way. A smirk found its way on his face. He knew to whom that pale hair belonged - Bastian Delacour, his father's former lover. Julian merely tolerated the man on the best of day's, but his presence was a very welcome distraction now. Oh, it was not that Julian disliked the man, or young man, rather, as Bastian was not yet twenty-one. He was nice enough, he allowed, and attractive, no doubt about _that_, but had no traces of the darkness that Julian craved. He was the very epitome of a light wizard.

"If you would excuse me," he said, his tone as polite as he could manage, "I've just seen someone I must speak to."

He hurried off before either of them could stop him.

"Bastian!" he called out. The man in question stopped. His eyes widened when he saw Julian.

"Julian," he said, finally, when Julian reached him.

"I'm glad you came," said Julian, sincerely. _Well,_ he amended to himself, _glad for the distraction of his arrival_.

The man seemed very nervous, then, anxiety nearly oozing off of him. His normally pristine hair looked eschewed, strands falling out of the ribbon pulling it back at the nape of his neck, his clear blue eyes wild with emotion. "Julian, you're unharmed" he breathed. He cleared his throat. "I thought perhaps they had gone after you, as well, but..." he trailed off.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" asked Julian, his eyes on Nymphadora and Black who were watching them.

Bastian's gaze followed Julian and then nodded once he saw they had an audience. He offered Julian his arm and the two walked towards the doors of the garden.

"I hear congratulations are in order. An apprenticeship at your age is quite the honor, Julian. Of course, there was never any doubt you would go far, no matter what it was you did. Your father was very proud of you," Bastian said, softly, once they were alone.

"Was he? He never said," Julian replied, tersely. It was true. His father had never exactly encouraged his love of potions. Oh, he had allowed him to come to Hogwarts, of course, but never because he wanted him to pursue them as a career. Julian had a feeling the only reason he had acquiesced was because he found potions a better option than the Dark Arts Julian loved and craved.

"They?" asked Julian again once a moment later.

Bastian, who had seemed to think better of continuing, shook his head. "It matters not. You are well, then?" he asked, a lilt to his heavily accented English.

"_Oui_, or, as well as I can be," Julian said. A light breeze blew through the garden and Julian shivered. It was not yet winter, but the air had already turned cool. "And you? I know you, and my father didn't end on the best of terms, but you cared for him."

At this, Bastian seemed genuinely confused. "Julian, whatever do you mean? Your father and I were not lovers."

Julian felt his mouth fall open. "What?" he asked for the second time that day.

"Your father and I were never lovers," he repeated, "He was my mentor, my friend, but not my lover. Monsieur Black was his lover, no?"

"How long?" Julian finally ground out.

Bastian seemed torn. It was obvious this information was distressing Julian. "Since his escape," he finally answered. "_Mais, _Julian, surely you knew this, your father was at Hogwarts just this past weekend with him."

"No," said Julian coolly. "I was not aware of that. I had not heard from my father since I went to spend time with my Uncle."

Julian was angry, but he wasn't certain _why_. His father had lied to him, yes, but had he not lied to his father as well? Had his father not been killed because of _him_?

He sighed. "When are you returning to France?"

"I'm not returning to France, said Bastian, a cryptic tone to his voice. "I've been offered a position in England -- in the Order."

"Ah, I see," said Julian, though he did not. He had never heard of the Order.

Bastian smiled softly, but the smile soon turned into a frown. "I will do everything I can to ensure your safety, Julian -- everything."

Julian frowned. He was a rather perceptive person, and it was not often that he found himself out of the loop, so to say, something that was becoming a regular occurrence now. First the Dark Lord's ramblings about prophecies, his Uncle's lies about the origin of his scar, his father's lies about the nature of his relationship with Bastian and now this Order and the supposed danger he was in.

He wanted to inquire as to what danger he was in, but he knew he would get no answers -- yet. Instead, he nodded his head slowly, a plan forming all the while.

Bastian squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, his gaze lingering on the doorway. Julian turned to see his uncle with a murderous expression on his face followed by Black, _his_ expression triumphant.

"It seems," said Lucius slowly, "that your father changed his will, so you must leave with _Black_ now. Do not believe, _Black_, that this is over," he spat. "I will do everything in my power to have you returned to your rightful place." His Uncle continued, giving Julian a significant look.

Julian repressed the anger that was threatening to explode, then. He had no desire to spend _any _time with Black -- in school or out of it.

"I'll just go get my things then, shall I?" Julian replied instead.

"No need," said Black. "They've already been sent back to Hogwarts. _Snape_ took them back with him. We'll return there tomorrow."

"Really?" asked Julian, slightly relieved he need not spend much time with Black. He could stay at Hogwarts over the winter break, and, surely, Lucius would have this entire mattered settled before the school year ended. Even if he did not, the Dark Lord would be returned to power, and all those opposing him, including _Black _would be taken care of. "A moment, then, to say goodbye?" He asked, inclining his head towards Bastian.

Black looked a bit angry, but he left with Lucius, telling Julian that he would wait for him just inside.

"I suppose this is good-bye, then. Thank you for coming," Julian said when they were gone.

"But of course," said Bastian, a smile playing on the corner of his lips. "I have a feeling you and I will be seeing one another sooner than you think. If you've need of anything, please do let me know."

And finally, the opportunity presented itself. "Perhaps there is _one_ thing I have need of that is in your power to obtain," Julian said, coyly, widening his eyes.

"Oh? What do you have need of?" inquired Bastian. "Just tell me, and it shall be yours."

This was much too easy, Julian thought, sighing inwardly. "Phoenix tears," Julian, ever the consummate actor, said reluctantly, a slight pout on his face, "I do hate to ask because I _know_ how sacred Mercury's tears are, but I need them now more than ever. I've run out, you see, and they are quite essential to the potion I am working on."

"Yes," murmured Bastian. "I do remember your experimentation. What sort of potion is it again?"

"A unique healing potion," replied Julian. "If I'm successful, it would heal those thought to be untouchable, those who were thought to be permanently addled by the Dark Arts."

"A noble cause," Bastian said, finally. "I think Mercury could be persuaded to shed some tears for you. I shall send word to you very soon, _caressé._"

Julian smiled as he headed into the house. _Oh yes,_ he thought, a wicked grin upon his face at the somewhat fortunate turn of events, _that was much easier than I feared_. With a steady supply of phoenix tears, the Dark Lord's return to power would be much sooner than anyone expected. His face darkened at the thought of the Dark Lord. He was still undeniably angry at the man for killing his father, but what else could he do but the task assigned to him? He was powerless to stop the Dark Lord's return, no matter his feelings, so as much as it pained him to do so, he must continue on with it. Feelings, _love_ in particular, were a weakness, the Dark Lord was certainly right about that, and Julian had no intention of allowing himself to be consumed by them any further. His father had paid the price for his weakness, and he did not want his father to have died in vain.

Black was waiting for him, just as he had promised, when Julian returned to the Manor.

"I'll side-along us to my family house," said Black, before grasping Julian's arm and the two of them disappeared, leaving Bastian and Lucius staring after them.

To say Julian was surprised when he found himself appearing on a muggle street, staring at a series of _very muggle _houses.

"You live here?" he asked, incredulously.

Black blinked, but realization seemed to dawn on him. He blushed slightly. "Oh, forgot about this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Julian.

Julian's brow furrowed in confusion, but he took the slip of paper.

"Read it," pressed Black.

He sighed and opened the paper, his eyes widening as he did so, and an elation that was not his own at all, filled him.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. _


	13. Now all Secrets Fade

Sorry this took so long! School is killing me. Hope you guys enjoy it. Julian's reaction is what I would expect, I think. Much more angst in the future, I should think. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. I will also be updating Harry Potter and the Walking Shadow soon, I hope.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_ And in your darkest hour  
Now all secrets fade  
We can watch the world devoured in its pain_

Once Julian was safely inside the.._. house_ -- and he used that term in the loosest sense possible --he looked around the small entry way, his nose scrunched up, an incredulous look upon his face.

"_You_ expect _me _to live _here_?" Julian said, disdain dripping from his voice as he whirled around to face Black.

Black let out a weary sigh, exhaustion showing on his lined face. He ran one of his hands through his grey-streaked hair, his other hand twirling a battered wand. "Just for the night. Tomorrow you can go back to Hogwarts. Come on, your room is upstairs. Try to be quiet in the stairway. I'd rather not wake my mother if at all possible."

Black did not wait for a response from Julian. He turned and started for the staircase. Seeing no other option -- for the moment, that is -- Julian followed the man. He took in his surroundings as they climbed the creaky stairs. The house was falling apart -- literally and magically. Julian could feel the strength of the wards cast on the property, the Fidelius being the strongest of them, but there was a conflict with the internal magic in the house. The magical energy contained within the very foundations of the house repelled the wards. It was very similar to holding two like sides of a magnet together, they would never meet. It was an impossibility. Fools, the lot of them.

"It's not much," Black said, by way of excuse, when they had reached the only bedroom contained on the third floor.

"Indeed," drawled Julian haughtily. The room, if it could be called that, was much smaller than even his room in Severus's quarters. The furnishings were sparse -- sparse meaning the tiny room only contained a twin-sized bed, a nightstand, and a wardrobe that would not even hold a fraction of Julian's clothing. Not that Julian planned on _ever_ unpacking anything in this abysmal house, mind you, because that certainly would not be happening any time soon, but still... how could anyone -- _anyone _-- live in such conditions? It was positively dreadful.

Black was still standing awkwardly in the doorway when Julian finished his scrutiny of the room.

"Have you a house elf?" Julian asked, suppressing a shudder at the stained bedding.

"Err, yes, one. Kreacher's his name, but I don't think he'll be of much use to you. He only half listens to my commands on the best of days," the man replied.

At this, Julian let out an exasperated sigh. "Idiot," he muttered. To Black he said, "Is he or is he not your house elf?" Without waiting for an answer, he snapped his fingers and spat out the house elf's name. A moment later, an ancient looking elf appeared.

"How can Kreacher be helping Master Black today? Oh, Mistress would not approve of blood traitors and mudbloods using her house..." the elf's mad ramblings trailed off.

"You'll watch your tongue, elf," snarled Julian. "Now, I require bedding. _Clean _bedding, quickly, if you please. If it is unacceptable to me, you will punish yourself throughly before acquiring new bedding that is to my liking."

Kreacher's eyes widened, but then he lowered them to the ground. "As Master's guest wishes," he said before popping away from them. Not even a minute later he was back with fresh linens that, while not as luxurious as he was used to, would do for the night.

Julian arched a blonde eyebrow at the expression on Black's face upon Kreacher's departure. It was a mixture of disbelief, anger, and amusement. Anger won out, however, because seconds later, he exploded, lecturing Julian on the evils of house elf abuse.

Julian interrupted his tirade with a scoff. "Abuse? Hardly. No wonder this house is falling apart at the seams. You don't make requests to an elf, you make commands. They are here to serve you, in case you've forgotten. Perhaps all those years in Azkaban have addled your mind. Besides, you could hardly expect me to sleep on those sheets. Merlin only knows what that stain was. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get what little sleep I can."

And without further ado, Julian closed his door on the sputtering man.

Sleep, however, was not forthcoming, and when he finally did manage to fall asleep, some time later, he was awoken by raised voice on one of the bottom levels. Julian climbed out of bed slowly and, clutching his wand tightly in his hands, eased the bedroom door open. He cast a disillusion spell on himself and walked as silently as possible down the first set of stairs, hoping to hear what was being said.

"... cannot be my godson!" came the enraged voice of Black.

"Sirius, I am only speculating. Surely you agree that it is highly improbable that within days of one other both Ollivander and Augustus Malfoy, the only two souls alive who may know of his true identity, were murdered. It is quite evident that someone is attempting to clean up the rather large mess they made," replied Dumbledore, his voice infuriatingly calm.

Silence for a moment. "But who would do that? And why hide him for all of these years?"

"Why Lucius Malfoy, of course, and I daresay we would be none the wiser if I had not received a missive from Ollivander before his unfortunate death detailing his suspicions. As for Lucius's reasons, once again, I can only speculate. It is entirely possible and indeed likely that Lucius accompanied Voldemort to Godric's Hollow that night. Upon discovering that a toddler had been the cause of his Lord's defeat, Lucius then decided to spirit Harry away and raise him as he saw fit," finished the aging wizard.

Again silence. Finally, Black spoke again. "But _why_? What would he have to gain from it?"

"Everything, my dear boy, everything. Not only would he be able to direct and influence the boy's entire life - including magical education - when Voldemort returns -- yes, Sirius, I say when he returns because I am quite certain that his return to power is imminent -- he will be in a position of power, rewarded beyond belief."

"But he looks just like a Malfoy! He's nearly identical to Lucius in every way. No way is he Harry," sputtered Black.

"Yes, yes, I do see your point, that is quite the discrepancy, but wouldn't you say that perhaps he is a bit _too_ similar to Lucius?"

"Yes!" said Black emphatically. "Sometimes I feel like I'm back at Hogwarts again sitting at Gryffindor table. That's why I know he can't be my godson."

"Exactly!" chirped Dumbledore. "Yes, they are far too similar in appearance my opinion. Whatever Lucius did to ensure that the boy would resemble him worked splendidly. Except, of course, that as we've both agreed, he is nearly a replica of the man in question. I can only think of a handful of possibilities resulting in his changed appearance -- none of them at all pleasant to the caster -- but do not despair, Sirius. There are ways to determine his parentage, and, of course, we've already several indicators of it. He does carry a most remarkable scar on his forehead. Quite unusual, in fact. It seems to be a curse scar, perhaps the result of a backfired Killing Curse? And then there was his sorting, though of course that is perhaps not the most reliable of indicators. Of course, his parseltongue ability is not so easily explained away. It is an ability unique to the Slytherin line, and the Malfoy and the Slytherin line have never crossed. I believe that when young Harry survived Tom's Killing Curse, some of Tom's powers were passed on to him. This would explain that ability nicely, I daresay. But, my dear friend, the important thing is that he is here and that he remains in _your _custody. You mustn't allow the Malfoys to regain custody of him. It is imperative that we limit his contact with them. He is not so far down the path that he can not turn back, but I fear what will happen to him if he is allowed to continue on unchecked."

Julian's grip on his wand tightened as he let out the breath he had been holding. His head was spinning, and he was dizzy with the implications of the conversation. What a fool he had been. The truth had been in front of his face, and he had not even noticed it. Looking back he could see all of the signs of the truth, glaring painfully back at him. His Uncle's reaction at Julian's imparting the conversation he had held with Ollivander, the Dark Lord's cryptic words, the almost wistful way Dumbledore looked at him sometimes. Then, of course, there were the secrets that Julian himself held. The dreams he'd had of the Dark Lord since he was a mere child, his uncanny ability to discern exactly what the Dark Lord's moods were, the painful throb he felt whenever he was near him. He had long since become accustomed to it, but that did not lessen the significance. And, most importantly, had the Dark Lord himself not told him the truth?

_"This is no birth mark. I gave this to you, and it is because of this that you are marked as my equal. I gave this to you, and by doing so, inadvertently imparted a piece of my soul into your body." _Those were his words, so, yes, it must be true. He could not deny it.

Black, it seemed, had also been considering Dumbledore's words because at last he spoke, his tone resigned and melancholy. "So, my godson, _Harry_, has been alive all of these years, and you _knew_, didn't you?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I...yes, I knew, but my dear boy, what was I to do with that knowledge? I knew the boy survived still though I knew not where he was. I have searched, believe me, I have, but with no clue as to his whereabouts, there was very little I could do but wait."

"Well," Black said, after a long moment. "He is here now, I suppose that's all that matters."

"You are quite right, Sirius. He _is _here now. Your godson, the son of James and Lily Potter -- the only known survivor of the Killing Curse --, is here. It matters not what form he takes on. Will you love him less if he is to remain in the form he is in now?"

"No!" said Black, fervently. "I'll love him -- no matter what, but I'm afraid this will take some getting used to. I don't know if I can separate the two. I just can't believe it." He seemed to falter.

"I'm certain that you will do the right thing when the time comes, for now, you must be careful not to disclose this to anyone. It is the of the utmost importance that Lucius -- and Voldemort by proxy -- remain ignorant of our knowledge for now," said Dumbledore.

Black sighed. "Yes, of course you are right, Albus."

"Well, then," said Dumbledore, clapping his hands together. "I shall return to Hogwarts, and I look forward to seeing both of you in the morning. If you would have young Julian meet with me in the morning, it would be greatly appreciated."

There was a shuffling that Julian assumed to be Black nodding. "Alright, I will."

"Splendid! Be sure to remind him that I am partial to acid pops," Dumbledore said before opening the front door and quickly exiting the house.

Anger like Julian had never known filled him, then. This was not the anger he felt from the Dark Lord, no, this was his own anger. So lost in his rage was he that he did not even notice his feet were moving until he realize he was once more in the small room he was to stay in. Everyone, Dumbledore, the Dark Lord, his beloved Uncle even, had _known _that he was no Malfoy, and that he was, in fact, the very person whom Julian abhorred freely. Harry Potter! It was mad, it was absolutely mad, that he should be 'the Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'! The question was, what would he do with that information? No doubt this changed things quite a bit. It changed everything in fact. His entire life had been a lie. A lie orchestrated by the one man, besides the Dark Lord, that Julian revered above everyone.

Not that the Dark Lord was innocent, by any means. He had known, probably from the start, Julian's true identity, and he had told him nothing. He had done more for him that any other Death Eater, and yet the Dark Lord had done very little for him. The man had named him as his heir when he knew that he was the one who had caused him to wander about as a spirit for nearly a decade!

Julian's eyes narrowed in anger. The Dark Lord had spoke of a prophecy before. What of _that_? How many more secrets were being kept from him? He would have to tread carefully around Dumbledore. He mustn't let on that he heard their conversation. Though, no doubt Dumbledore planned to tell him at his earliest convenience. Probably in some vain hope that Julian will abandon the Dark Lord.

_Well_, he thought vengefully, _let them hope_. As for his beloved _uncle_, well, he definitely had some words for him.


	14. What Remains

Well, well, another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Not quite certain I am happy with the ending, so please, let me know whether or not it is satisfactory. Ugh -- apparently, my reading is impaired. I am editing this for several typos.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

_ Time has stopped before us  
The sky cannot ignore us  
No one can separate us  
For we are all that is left_

Julian's anger had not dissipated at all over night, so suffice it to say that he was none too pleased to discover that Black was waiting for him with breakfast when he finally exited his room the next morning.

"I thought you might be hungry," the man said by way of explanation.

Julian eyed him coolly. Black flushed red under his scrutiny. "Not as such," Julian finally replied. "If you don't mind, I'd much rather return to Hogwarts as soon as possible. I'm not accustomed to wearing the same clothing night and day and since I was not allowed my personal belongings..." He let the sentence hang. He didn't especially care as he hadn't actually slept in the clothing, really, and he had cast the normal spells to ensure there were no wrinkles or anything of that sort, but still... he had no desire to spend any amount of time with Black outside of classes, when he couldn't help but spend time with him.

Black at least had the decency to look appropriately contrite. "Err, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. So, we'll just go then?"

"Yes, that would be best," drawled Julian in his usual haughty manner.

He had decided that the best thing to do - for now - with his newfound information was... absolutely nothing. As far as the Gryffindors were concerned, at least. He was still undecided about the Dark Lord and his uncle. Yes, his uncle. Though the man was no blood relation to him, he was the closet thing to one he had, and he _had_ helped raise him - nefarious reasons aside. Assuming there _were_, in fact, nefarious reasons to be had, of course. Whatever his reasons were, Julian did not truly believe they were harmful. After all, if he had wanted to harm Julian, he had had years to do so. Years where Julian was not as strong nor as powerful as he was now.

Whatever - or _whoever_ else - he was, he was, first and foremost, a Malfoy. The headmaster, daft though he may be, was right in that, at least. After thinking about it at some length, Julian had come up with a plausible explanation. There was a potion he had run across once. It was a dangerous, dark portion that required the use of your... essence - so to speak -, blood, and magic and, once done, could never be undone. Lucius had essentially made Julian his son. _If_ Julian's suspicions could be trusted, and he thought they could.

Of course, the potion was quite intricate and delicate. Julian doubted Lucius had the skill required to brew it. There were few who did. In fact, the only one in Britain that Julian believed to have such skill was one Severus Snape. This brought up an intriguing question. Did Severus know of his true identity?

They flooed back into his quarters. He was not surprised in the least to discover that both his uncle and Severus were waiting for him. Black had fled the chambers nearly immediately, his face a splotchy red color after exchanging some harsh words with the acerbic Potions Master.

Julian eyed Lucius speculatively, wondering exactly how he should proceed.

"Julian, I'm glad to see you relatively unscathed by your time with Black," Lucius said, his own expression guarded.

"Relatively unscathed," Julian repeated. He supposed this was true. Physically, at least. Emotionally, he could not deny that he was a mess. After all, it was not every day that one discovered his entire life had been a carefully orchestrated lie. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, he supposed, emotions were a weakness he could ill afford. So, despite what he might feel, he must keep himself in control.

"Well, _Uncle_," he nearly purred the word, "please do inform our mutual friend that I require a meeting to disclose to him some rather disturbing news I came across whilst I was away."

Lucius's reaction was exactly what Julian expected. The man paled slightly before recovering. "Very well," he replied. "I shall leave you in Severus's capable hands. Good day, Severus, Julian." He gave them a bow before returning to Malfoy Manor.

Once he was gone, Julian turned his attention back to Severus, drinking in his appearance greedily. The chaos and confusion of the previous days had left him exhausted, but seeing Severus again cheered him up immensely. "Have you missed me?" he asked him coyly, widening his eyes.

"Absolutely _not_," snarled the Potions Master.

"Come now, Professor," teased Julian, lightly. "No need to be coy with me. I'm quite certain you have, in fact, missed me. After all, it's been several days since you were able to be in my presence, and I'm well aware of the effect I have on you."

Severus scowled darkly and narrowed his eyes at Julian. "Yes, you do often send me into blind rages," drawled Severus. "I admit that I have enjoyed the silence and sanity your absence brought. Now, if you've quite finished wasting my time, we ought to head up to the Great Hall for breakfast. You'll find that the world did not cease to exist while you were off gallivanting around with handsome men, and, as such, you have much to catch up on, including your experimentation."

Julian felt as if someone had knocked the breath out of him, and he felt the color drain from his face. "Gallivanting around?" he whispered dangerously. Whatever could the man be talking about? Unless, he had seen Julian with Bastian the day before, but even then, he had no right to speak to him this way. "I was _burying_ _my father_," he hissed angrily, "and then, not that it is _any _of your business, I was wretched from my Uncle's custody and thrust into the arms of the enemy."

He then turned and stalked out of the room, ignoring the calls of "Julian!" that followed him. What was it about Severus Snape that cause Julian to take leave of all of his senses. No one had ever had the ability to cause him to come unglued as Severus did.

The Great Hall was full by the time Julian arrived. He didn't even bother going to the Gryffindor table, choosing instead to practically throw himself into the vacant seat across from Draco. He hadn't the energy to deal with them at the moment. Only then did he realize he had not even changed into his school uniform! Well, he would just go back to his quarters after breakfast. Potions was his first class today, after all. The group he was sitting amongst - Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle - were giving him odd looks. Obviously the world had gone topsy-turvy since he'd been away! '

"No need to remain silent on my behalf. You don't need my permission to speak. You may do so freely," drawled Julian.

"Is it true, then, that Professor Black was given custody of you?" Pansy asked.

"Why, yes, it is. He fancies himself my guardian - for now. I'm certain this will be remedied as soon as my uncle is able to do so."

Draco pipped up then. "Father told me he has already begun the process of regaining custody."

"Good. I daresay I will go mad if I am forced to spend another moment in that man's dreadful presence. Classes are painful enough," Julian said.

"A pity that you will be joining me every night this week for detention, then," came an angry voice from behind him. "And... ten points from Gryffindor for being out of uniform," he added.

Julian spun around to find an enraged Black behind him.

"Surely you're not giving me detention because I do not enjoy your company. I'm sure that even the headmaster would agree that this is a gross abuse of power, with all due respect, of course, Professor."

"Indeed," said Severus, who had also come over to the Slytherin table. He must have come to the Great Hall only moments after Julian had. "If not wishing to be in your company is a punishable offense then you will be holding detention every night hence."

The students around were watching the scene unfold with a good deal of interest. Black was growing redder by the moment, and his wand was clutched tightly in his hands, his fingers twitching precariously. The very presence of the Potion Master seemed to enrage him further.

"If you insist upon the boy serving detention, I'm afraid it will have to be served with me, as he does not have the luxury of ample free time as you do," finished Severus.

"I think not, Snape!" said Black, hotly. "He's my -- student, to punish as I see fit! And I said he's to have detention with me for the week."

"Oh, I think _so_. He is _my_ apprentice, and I think you'll find this in accordance to the law. A Master always has the option of choosing to be the one who doles out any... _punishments_ that his apprentice may require," replied Severus silkily.

"Fine," spat Black before walking to the Head Table, muttering furiously to himself. "We'll just see what Dumbledore says about this!"

Severus turned to Julian. "I think another ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Mr. Malfoy. Come with me, immediately!"

Draco and Blaise both threw him apologetic glances as he was practically dragged out of the Great Hall. Severus said not one word to him until they had returned to their quarters.

"You will not speak to me in the manner you did before," started the Potion Master. "I was perhaps... a bit hasty in my initial contact with you this morning, and for that, I do apologize. It was not my intention to insinuate that burying your father was a joyful occasion to you." This seemed to take a great deal of effort for Severus to say.

Julian gave him a terse nod.

"Very well. Do remember to at least _attempt_ to be appear respectful of your professors. I will not _rescue_ you any more. And had it not been _Black_ I would not have done so in the first place. Is that understood?"

A small smile appeared on Julian's face. "Why, _Sev_, I knew you cared about me!"

"_Ten points from Gryffindor!" _roared Severus. He took a deep breath. "Do not call me _Sev_. I have asked you, repeatedly, I might add, to address me with the respect I am due! Now, remove yourself from my sight. You have fifteen minutes with which to be dressed and in my classroom, or I shall endeavor to see Gryffindor empty of any points it is lucky enough to have possession of."

Things seemed almost back to normal after that. Julian had hurriedly thrown on his school robes, and after grabbing his bag rushed off to the classroom in a decidedly _un_Malfoyish manner. Severus had not yet arrived, so Julian set about to get the class ready. He finished right before the class was to start.

The moment the Gryffindors entered the room, they fell upon him, apologizing profusely.

"You must think us heartless," cried Granger. "We had no idea your father had passed away."

"Yeah," said Weasley, thickly. "Blimey, we've felt awful."

"Just terrible," Longbottom muttered. "I... I know what its like to lose your parents. I wouldn't wish that for anyone."

Julian suppressed - just _barely_ - the urge to hex the bunch. Luckily - for both parties - Severus entered the room. Julian spent the next hour and a half running around the classroom in a vain attempt to ensure the safety of the students. They had reached the critical stage of their antidotes, and one wrong stir at this point could cause the antidote to cease to be an antidote and act as the very thing it was supposed to cure. As they were going to be testing their potions on one another, Julian did not relish in the prospect of any of the students ruining their potions. He was fairly certain that Severus would find someway to blame him if this occurred.

Speaking of Severus, he was in a right mood. Stalking through the room, taking points left and right, even from his own house - something nearly unheard of as the person he had taken points from, Pansy, was very nearly in tears for the scathing undressing she'd been given.

Julian discovered the reason for his foul mood immediately after the man had dismissed the class.

"Imagine my surprise, _Mr. Malfoy_, when, as I was on my way to this very class, scarcely five minutes from departing from you, I was accosted by the Headmaster. It seemed a certain... _gentleman, _whoever he might be, had asked the Headmaster to pass along a letter and a package to you," Severus sneered at him before handing him the package and the letter. "I am _not_ your manservant; I am your _Master, _Mr. Malfoy, and I'll thank you to remember that."

Here, Julian interrupted what he was sure to be a particularly acidic diatribe.

"I do apologize for any... inconvenience the Headmaster may have caused you, but I will thank _you _to remember that I am not in control of him. Nor am I am in control of the gentleman to which you refer. Not that it concerns you, but as you seem quite keen on discovering the identity of the man, his name is Bastian Delacour. He is a former associate of my father. He has agreed to supply me with the much needed Phoenix tears I require. I am not romantically involved with him in any sense of the word," said Julian.

He watched as a series of emotions played across Severus's face before a mask of indifference was set firmly in place. "I care not who you are involved in!" hissed Severus.

Julian scoffed softly, as he approached the man. "Oh, I think you do. You've been in quite a state today. Tell me, _Severus_, did you see me with him yesterday? Did you watch the way his hand lay on my hip? The way it threatened to move down further, if I so wished it? Did you wonder afterwards what else he had touched of me? _Tasted _of me?" Julian enjoyed the way Severus's name flowed off his tongue.

Every question brought Julian closer to Severus until they were nearly touching. Severus stood unmoving for a long moment before closing the remaining distance between them and capturing Julian's lips with his own. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. It was harsh, unrelenting, and undeniably possessive. Julian was so surprised by the action that he, at first, gasped and attempted to pull away. It was one thing to flirt with the man, but quite another to take action on it. Severus was having none of that, however. He took the opportunity afforded to him by the quiet gasp Julian had given to plunder his mouth, and when Julian inadvertently let out a soft moan, he grasped the boy's hips tightly and pulled him flush against him.

Though Julian had not initiated the kiss, nor had he expected it, truly, once he felt the tell-tell hardness meet his own, he was completely undone. He responded to the kiss with such fervor that he did not even notice the burning of his locket. Until a tugging sensation started at his navel and he felt himself yanked from Severus's arms.


	15. Burning Bridges

* * *

The Facade of Innocence

By _Koinaka_

_To beguile the time;  
Look like the time,  
Bear welcome in your eye, your hand, your tongue:  
Look like the innocent flower  
But be the serpent undern't_

Macbeth Act 1 Scene 5

Chapter Fifteen: Burning Bridges

"_Crucio," _hissed the Dark Lord.

Julian did not even have time to right himself before he was underneath the Dark Lord's wand experiencing just how unstable the man's magic was. It was pain like he'd never imagined before. It enveloped him, consumed him, until there was nothing left but the pain.

When the Dark Lord finally lifted the curse, Julian was gasping softly for air on the ground. It was then that he saw his Uncle in the corner with an odd look on his normally blank face.

"I warned you," the Dark Lord began. "I do not like repeating myself, something I find myself doing all too often lately. I will say this once - and only once - more: _I do not share_, Julian. I thought I had made myself perfectly clear after the death of your father, but perhaps you are in need of further proof?" He gave Julian a pointed look, leaving Julian no doubt as to his meaning. He could kill Severus, _would_ kill him at any moment, if he wished it.

Julian blanched, his eyes widening as he scrambled to get up. "_No_, my Lord, that is not necessary," he said softly, a hint of hysteria in his voice. He bowed his head and kept his eyes on the floor. Never before had the Dark Lord raised his wand at Julian - _no one_ had for that matter.

"Look at me," he commanded.

Warily, Julian did. He flinched slightly as the Dark Lord carelessly entered his mind.

"Dumbledore believes you are Harry Potter." It was not a question.

Julian only nodded. His mind was spinning, and he was still dizzy from the pain of the Dark Lord's curse.

"And?" queried the Dark Lord.

"It matters not," Julian answered, truthfully. "I need no family other than you."

"Indeed you do not, but I wonder if you _believe _that, Julian, in your heart of hearts... or are you simply placating me? Telling me what it is you know that I wish to hear?"

"_No!_" Julian protested adamantly. "I wish I'd never found out." Another truth. "Why would I _want_ to be the person who defeated you? The person who is responsible for you spending so many years without a body? Why would I _want_ to be the son of a filthy mudblood and a blood traitor? _You_ are my family. Everything I've done has been for you! What more can I do to prove to you that I am loyal to you?" Julian gasped and clamped his hand over his mouth as he realized what it was that he had said.

The next moment, he was once more on the floor writhing under the Dark Lord's curse. He tried to not cry out, not to show weakness, but the pain was too much, it was more than he could handle. Finally, the Dark Lord lifted the curse when Julian let out a blood-curdling scream.

"You _will_ keep a civil tongue in your mouth when speaking to me," snarled the Dark Lord. "You are not above punishment, Julian, though I will never permanently maim you. However, if you continue to defy me at every turn, you will suffer as you never thought possible."

He bent over the trembling boy and traced the scar marring his forehead, causing it to split open anew and blood to drip down his face. Julian shrieked as he did so, the pain of his touch almost more than he could bear. He moved back and waited until the boy had regained control of himself and stood up, though he would not meet his gaze.

"As you've obtained the needed tears, I expect for you to have some sort of progress when next we meet. Also, be wary when in the presence of Dumbledore. If he truly believes you are Harry Potter, he will stop at nothing to gain your confidence, to obtain control of you."

"So, is it true, then?" Julian asked.

"That is none of your concern," hissed the Dark Lord dangersouly. "_Your_ only concern now should be my return to power."

"Am I to remain in Black's custody?" Julian asked.

He thought for a moment that the Dark Lord may curse him again, but he only glared at him. "When it has been decided what to do, you will be informed. Until then, continue as instructed. I need not tell you that I will be displeased if you do otherwise. Come, Lucius, we have much to discuss," he said, coldly before leaving Julian alone in the room, but not before he noticed the pleased smile on Lucius's face.

Still shaking, Julian flooed back to Severus's quarters. He stumbled out of the fireplace and into the darkened room, thankful that Severus was not here. He had not the strength at the moment for the conversation he knew would follow. He made his way over to the couch and was asleep before his head hit the cushion, finally allowing the overwhelming exhaustion that he had struggled with for the last several days to overtake him.

Sometime later, much later, he was vaguely aware of someone - several someones actually - trying to shake him awake.

"Julian, _Julian_, can you hear me?" said a frantic voice.

"Is that blood?" came another horrified voice.

"Damn it, Pansy, shove over!" snarled the first voice. Draco, Julian realized, it was Draco.

"Should we get Madam Pomphrey?" the voice that Julian now assigned to Pansy asked.

At this, Julian opened his eyes to find three sets of eyes peering down at him. "How did you lot get in here? I know Snape wards his rooms," he asked, his voice a bit harsh from the screaming.

"He's awake! Julian! Can you tell us what happened? Where are you hurt?" asked Blaise.

"I really think we should get Madam Pomphrey, he's obviously hurt," Pansy insisted, fussing around him.

"Unhand me this instant, Miss Parkinson, I am fine!" snarled Julian.

"Are you now?" asked Draco, arching a pale blonde eye-brow. "Get up, then, if you are so _fine_."

But Julian could not. His body felt heavy with pain even now hours later. Instead, he chose to act the petulant child, huffing loudly and scowling darkly at his cousin.

Draco smirked at him, and Julian suppressed the urge to hex him. Of course, hexing him would be difficult to accomplish as he had dropped his wand upon exiting the floo. So, he resorted to using the patented Severus Snape glare, and then Draco had the audacity to ignore him. A Malfoy ignored, it was unthinkable!

"Shall I fire-call Father then?" Draco asked him a moment later.

"No!" Julian said much too quickly. He had no desire to see Lucius for the foreseeable future. Not until he'd decided what to do, at least.

"Well," drawled Draco slowly. "You are obviously injured, Julian. Now, unless you would prefer I allow Pansy to go and get Madam Pomphrey as she seems so desperate to do, I'll have to call my Father. It would be remiss of me as your cousin - and _friend _- to let this go."

Julian glared once more, but finally relented. "Get Snape, then, if you must get someone. Not your father."

Draco seemed surprised, but he didn't question Julian further. "Blaise, Pansy, you two go and get Professor Snape. I'll stay here with Julian. Tell no one else," Draco commanded. "Well, go!" he snapped a few seconds later when they hadn't moved.

--

Severus Snape, Potion Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, generally had unshakable self control. Or rather he had until a certain blonde haired gray-eyed boy came along. Since then, he seemed to have absolutely no self-control, or perhaps the better explanation was that he had taken complete leave of his senses. _Yes_, he thought as he belittled another student - a first year Hufflepuff - that must be what it was. Otherwise, he had no explanation as to why he had allowed a boy - a fourteen year old boy - to bait him into kissing him. Otherwise, he had no explanation as to why it was that he had been repeating the kiss in his head ever since, or why he could not stop thinking of Julian at all - the way he had tasted, the way he had gasped and moaned, the way his body fit perfectly within his arms. He shook his head in a vain attempt to disperse the highly inappropriate thoughts, unfortunately, however, his traitorous body would be more difficult to convince.

Half-way through his last class of the day - his N.E.W.T. class - there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see a very pale Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, two of his fourth year Slytherins, standing there.

"Professor, you have to come quickly. See, we were worried about Julian 'cause he didn't come to any of his classes after Potions, and the Gryffindors kept asking us where he went, so we finally went downstairs to where your quarters are 'cause the Gryffindors didn't know where it was, but we do. Then, it took us nearly thirty minutes to convince your portrait to let us in and when we finally get there, Julian wouldn't let us call Madam Pomphrey or anyone, but I really think he should!" Pansy Parkinson babbled nearly incoherantly the moment Severus stepped out the door.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow at the obviously distraught girl and turned to Zabini for a more coherent explanation.

"Julian's been hurt, but we don't know how. He wouldn't let us take him to Madam Pomphrey or call her or even call Mr. Malfoy. He insists that he is fine, but, sir, it's obvious that he is not," Zabini explained.

Severus froze. The Dark Lord had port-keyed Julian away in the middle of their embrace, but surely the Dark Lord wouldn't _hurt_ Julian, would he? Oh, but Severus knew the answer to _that_. The Dark Lord had absolutely no scruples. No matter what the boy had done to help him - and it was quite a lot - if the Dark Lord felt he had somehow disobeyed him, he _would _punish him.

"Very well, I will be with you in a moment," he told them before closing the door and addressing his class.

"Once you are finished with your potion, place the labeled sample on my desk, and you may be dismissed," he barked before joining the two Slytherins in the hallway.

It was only a short distance from his classroom to his quarters, so it took little time to get there. When they arrived, they found Julian laying on the couch and Draco standing near him. There was a fierce scowl on Julian's face when deepened when he caught sight of them.

It was quite obvious that he had been injured. He was frightfully pale, save for the scar on his forehead that was a livid red. There was dried blood around it as well as a line of blood that ended on his cheek. Otherwise, he seemed unscathed, if, of course, you ignored the slight twitch his fingers gave every so often, which Severus had no intention of doing as he was only too familiar with the spell that was likely the cause of it.

Julian seemed to anticipate what Severus was about to say because before Severus was able to even open his mouth, Julian cut him off. "I am fine."

"I think I shall be the judge of _that_," Severus said, coolly.

Julian's gray eyes flitted subtly over to where his three class mates were standing, willing the Potion Master to understand. They would already be suspicious of the origin of his injuries without knowing the full extent of them; he didn't need to give them reason to question him further.

Indeed, the Potion Master did undestand because he dismissed the three directly despite the outbursts and protests. Finally, several minutes later, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy left, the look Draco shot him told him he wasn't going to get out of their questions this easily.

When they were alone, Severus went over to his potion cabinet and began plucking vials out.

"Need I even _ask_ how you came to be in this state?" he asked.

"_I am fine!_" snarled Julian as he attempted once more to bring himself into an upright position. This time he was able to albeit painfully.

Severus sent him a withering glare which Julian met defiantly. "I _am_," he insisted.

Severus said nothing, but handed him a vial.

"What is this?" Julian asked, casting a wary glance at the foul smelling potion.

"A potion of my own creation," said Severus, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "It will help with the tremors caused by the Cruciatus curse."

"I don't need it," said Julian quickly.

Severus's obsidian eyes narrowed. "There is no need to lie, Mr. Malfoy. I am quite familiar with the after effects of the Cruciatus curse as I have suffered them myself. _Now, take the potion_," he insisted in a tone that brooked no argument.

Giving the potion one last nasty look, Julian drank it, grimacing at the taste that was just as foul as its smell. The effects, however, were almost immediate. The heaviness in his body was receding as was the pain. He let out a sigh of relief and fell back against the couch.

Severus pressed another vial into his hand. "A pain potion," his said. At Julian's raised brow, he continued. "Another of my creations. It's fairly similar, but I've added a muscle relaxant."

Julian drank this one with little resistance. He didn't relish being in pain in the least. Severus pressed another vial of potion - the last one - into his hand. This one Julian recognized. It was a calming draught, and while it was not precisely needed, it was mot welcomed. He drank it, and his eyes closed automatically as the calming sensation spread throughout his body.

"Now," Severus said, sitting in one of the chairs opposite the couch. "Tell me what happened with the Dark Lord. I _am_ correct in my assumption that he is the cause of your injuries?"

"Yes," Julian said, tersely. "You are correct."

"Why did the Dark Lord punish you? I was under the impression that he held you in high esteem," pressed Severus.

At this, Julian scowled, his gray eyes flashing in anger. "The Dark Lord is... unhappy with me," he said simply.

But it was _he_ who was angry with the Dark Lord. Julian was no possession. He was no mere object! The Dark Lord had no right to dictate his every action. Had not Julian always done what he could to help the fallen wizard? Had he not gone out of his way to do so when everyone else had forsaken him, when the men who had vowed to serve him forever thought him defeated? Did he not, even now, continue to do what was needed in order to ensure that he returned to power? Knowing, as he now did, that he killed his birth parents? For there was no doubt in his mind now that he was anyone other than what Dumbledore assumed.

"That much, Mr. Malfoy, I know. What I do _not_ know is why."

Pushing the unhappy thoughts out of his mind, he gave Severus a sly smile. "Back to Mr. Malfoy, are we, _Severus? _You needn't address me so formally any longer... especially after this morning."

Severus looked unsettled momentarily before his usual sneering expression was back on his face. "This morning, Mr. Malfoy, was a mistake. One that I intend to rectify immediately. _You_ are my student, my apprentice, and a _fourteen year old boy!_ While I will not dissolve your apprenticeship now, I must stress to you that what occurred this morning is not to occur again, else I will be forced to do so. Propriety demands it," he finished firmly.

Julian stared at Severus, aghast, at the mention of Severus dissolving the apprenticeship. "Propriety?" he repeated incredulously. "Where was propriety when your tongue was in my mouth, and your erection against my hip, _Professor_? Must I remind you that it was _you_ who kissed _me_?"

"I am aware of that," hissed Severus angrily. "As I have said, it was a mistake. You are a _child_, Mr. Malfoy, though you seem to have forgotten that. I repeat: it will not happen again."

"I have never been a child," said Julian, coolly, as he stood. He smoothed down his disheveled robes and attempted to flatten his hair. He stalked out of the room and entered the bathroom, washing his face as quickly as he could, not even stopping to peer into the mirror more than absolutely needed to rid himself of the blood.

Severus was still in the same place when Julian exited the bathroom.

"You said earlier that you had a package for me earlier. Where did you put it?" he asked, not looking directly at Severus but at the door leading out of their quarters, ignoring the painful way his chest constricted.

"I placed it on your bed after you departed," he replied, his voice weary.

Not giving the man a parting glance, Julian headed towards his room. The package did, indeed, contain two small vials of phoenix tears as well as a parchment envelope with Julian's name in elegant, flowing script. He cast a quick _tempus_. There were still two hours left until the start of dinner, so Julian collected his Potion notes as well as one of the vials of tears and quickly left his room. He spent the next two hours preparing the ingredients for the base of the potion. It was time-consuming work, and when he left the lab to attend dinner, he had only managed to prepare the first two ingredients.

He bypassed the Slytherin table - and the searching looks from Draco, Blaise, and Pansy - for the Gryffindor table, steeling himself for the onslaught. An onslaught that did not come. Granger, Longbottom, and Weasley were noticeably subdued, casting fervent glances at one another and at Julian when they thought he was not looking, and Julian ate silently, not speaking to any one, not even bothering to sneer at Weasley when he began speaking to Granger with his mouth full of shepard's pie.

This formed the pattern for the next few days. Julian walked around as if in a daze. He did not talk to anyone, if it could be helped. He especially did not speak to Severus - nor did he think of him. In fact, Julian and Severus avoided the other's presence for the most part. In lessons, they treated each other with cool indifference, and outside of lessons, they did not interact at all. Severus no longer stopped by his lab, and Julian had taken to leaving his experimentation notes for him instead of reporting directly to him.

He hadn't been able to avoid his friend's question, however, but he had managed to tell them the absolute minimum. They hadn't been satisfied, not by a long shot, but they had accepted it.

The locket lay dormant and heavy against his chest, but Julian cared not. He had done a fairly adequate job of _not _thinking about the Dark Lord. He had, however, thought at great length about his true identity and the impact it might have on his plans. The Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord helping to restore him to power, it was quite ironic.

He also wondered when he would be informed of what Lucius intended to do about the issue of his custody. He had not heard from his _uncle_ since the day he'd seen him at Riddle Manor, but Black had been utterly unbearable. He scowled darkly whenever Julian entered the room, and he assigned Julian extra essays instead of detentions which was just as well as Julian did not intend to attend any detention the man assigned.

On the fourth day, there was no longer a need to wonder what Lucius planned to do. Julian had overslept and running late, so he was one of the last to enter the Great Hall. The chattering hall quieted as soon as he entered. He looked to the Slytherin table to Draco in hopes of obtaining an explanation, but, at spotting Julian, Draco glared hatefully and began whispering furiously to Blaise who also avoided his gaze.

"Is it true?" asked Granger in a horrified tone when he sat down.

"Is what true?" Julian snapped angrily.

Granger gasped. "You don't know?" she asked. "Here." She handed Julian her copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

Julian growled when he read the headline.

**JULIAN MALFOY - HIDDEN SON OF LUCIUS MALFOY? **by _Rita Skeeter_

"He's not my nephew," confesses a distraught Lucius Malfoy, 40, of Wiltshire, England. "He's my son, and I demand that Sirius Black drop this ridiculous custody suit..."


	16. What You've Done to Me

A/N: Before everyone worries: Julian is _not_ going light. Just thought I'd throw that out there first.

The Facade of Innocence

By _Koinaka_

To beguile the time;  
Look like the time,  
Bear welcome in your eye, your hand, your tongue:  
Look like the innocent flower  
But be the serpent undern't

_Macbeth Act 1 Scene 5_

Chapter Sixteen  
What you've done to me

To say Julian was unhappy would have been a gross understatement. He was absolutely livid. In the two days following his dear _father's _confession, he had been forced to endure hours of pitying glances and well-meaning conversations with the Gryffindors, angry glares from Draco - who, by the way, still would not speak to him, not even to insult him - and cold, indifference from Severus. He had taken to locking himself into the lab for hours on end and not leaving save for meals, classes, and - briefly - to sleep.

After the third day of this, he was summoned to the Headmaster's office where he soon found himself immersed in a shouting match between Black and Lucius.

It seemed folly to intervene, but as Julian's head was throbing and the locket had been twinging all morning long, he didn't rightly care.

"I don't suppose either of you would care to hear what _my_ wishes are?" asked Julian, dryly, when he thought he could take no more of their squabbling.

Dumbledore seemed to contemplate this for a long moment before finally acquiescing. "Perhaps we should listen to Julian. It is his placement the two of you are attempting to decide, after all. Go ahead, Julian."

"It's been brought to my attention," began Julian. "That it matters not who exactly retains my custody formally. The moment I entered into the apprenticeship with Professor Snape, he became, for all intents and purposes, my guardian. It is foolish to continue on in such a public manner when _it matters not_. I will spend the majority of the year in school, and my holidays will be spent with Professor Snape as is his right - and my benefit - as he is my Master."

Both men seemed to be about to say something, so Julian continued quickly. "After all, it would be to my detriment if I were forced to suspend my studies over the summer holidays, and all of this pomp and circumstance is about what is best for me, is it not?"

It was a calculated risk on Julian's part. One that he had been contemplating for the past several days. He wasn't sure why no one - including himself - had mentioned the fact that Severus held custody of him. Had not the Granger girl mentioned reading about it, he would not have known himself. Staying with Severus - no matter how unpleasant that was - was a much better alternative to boarding with Black or Lucius. He could hardly stand to be in the same room with Black, and Lucius... well, Lucius had a great deal of explaining to do. One of the potions he had brewed during his encampment there was a simple potion used to determine the parentage of a child. It wasn't well known as there aren't often paternity disputes within the magical world, but nevertheless, he had discovered it within one of his books and set off to brew it the morning the article printed.

The results were rather revealing. Lucius Malfoy _was_ his father, or so the potion said. There was no mention of a mother. That seemed rather telling to Julian, but at least he was assured that Dumbledore wouldn't attempt to prove he was Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter by use of the potion. Even with Lucius listed as his father, Lily Potter's name would be more than enough evidence for the wizarding world.

Regardless of his parentage, Julian refused to be released into Lucius's custody. As he had stated before, Julian was no mere possession, and he would not abide people using him to their betterment. Especially when the result of such betterment was Julian being cursed several times by a man whose magic is wholly unstable. Likewise, he refused to be released into Black's custody. It would be the same game different players there with Dumbledore leading the way. Severus was a happy medium. Both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord believed him to be firmly in their pocket. If Julian stayed with Severus, Dumbledore would believe that he still retained some modicum of control and influence over him, and the Dark Lord would be pleased he had another set of eyes and ears within the Order of the Phoenix which, according to Bastian's letter, was an organization whose sole purpose was the destruction of the Dark Lord. How utterly macabre of them not to mention pathetic.

Basically, it was a win-win situation and given the small smile on Dumbledore's lips, he agreed.

"Yes, yes, that is true," said the old man, happily. "Julian is right. His needs must come first, don't you agree, gentlemen?"

And what could either man do but agree?

Unfortunately, it was not so easily settled within the rest of the school. Severus had reluctantly agreed to it. Not that he'd had any choice in the matter on either side, but otherwise, the school seemed not to know what to do with him. Nor did the world for that matter. Bastian, with whom Julian was now corresponding with regularly, said he cared not if Lucius was his real father. Julian had thanked him for his continued support and had received for his troubles an invitation to lunch during the next Hogsmeade weekend. The Slytherins seemed to be standing by Draco for the most part, though Julian occasionally found Blaise eyeing him hungrily. And the Dark Lord had been oddly non-responsive. He did not seek out Julian for anything, and as Julian had not yet been able to find a way to neutralize the potion, there was nothing to send to him, but an update weekly which he owled to Lucius to pass along.

Draco seemed no closer to speaking to him even now, two weeks after the article was printed, something that was threatening to drive Julian mad.

"You're being ridiculous," Julian told him during their Potions class. "It isn't even my _fault_, Draco." That was true enough. Still, the blonde Malfoy heir said nothing to him, not even insults. Julian would never admit this to anyone, but the rejection of his cousin - brother? - was beginning to trouble him. Growing up, Draco had been Julian's constant playmate and closest friend. He'd never felt more alone than he did now.

"He'll come around," Blaise said softly later when Julian was leaving class. "He just... feels betrayed, I think."

"But _why_ won't he talk to me?" Julian asked, exasperated. "If he feels betrayed, he certainly isn't alone in that! I just..." Julian sighed. "It isn't even my fault! How does he think this makes me feel? I had to find out in the paper, along with the rest of the wizarding world! My entire life has been turned upside down, and the one person I thought I could depend on has chosen to punish me for what his father has done!" Julian truly hadn't meant to become so emotional, but he felt like a candle that was burning at both ends. He was no closer to a solution with the revitalizing potion now than he had been before, and if the letter he received from Lucius the day before could be believed, the Dark Lord was growing impatient.

Julian let himself be drawn into the taller boy's arms.

"It'll get better," murmured Blaise, one of his hands rubbing soothing circles on his back, the other falling down to rest on Julian's hip.

Julian took several deep breaths, inhaling Blaise's heady scent. He smelled of sandlewood and a hint of jasmine, and Julian rather liked it. The hand that had been rubbing his back was brought around and soon entangled within Julian's soft curls, and when Blaise pressed his lips against his, Julian did not hesitate to return the kiss. They kissed languidly for several moments, their tongues entwining with one another. Both boys were breathless when they finally parted. Blaise rested his forehead against Julian's, trailing one of his fingers down Julian's cheek.

"We should get to class," said Blaise, rather reluctantly, when they had regained their breath. "It wouldn't do to be late."

"No," agreed Julian, faintly. "It would not."

So, the two parted ways, Blaise headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins and Julian to Ancient Runes with the Gryffindors. As usual, Granger was waiting for him outside the classroom, looking slightly worried.

"Are you ill?" she asked as she followed him into class. "You look flushed."

Did he now? Well, he supposed he rather did as he'd spent the last several minutes snogging. "Hmm," he answered distractedly, pulling his books out of his bag. "I'm fine, now sit if you are going to insist upon inflicting your presence on my person."

She didn't even flinch at his obvious rudeness, they never did anymore. He supposed they just assumed this was his personality, and for the most part, they were correct. There were select others who truly knew Julian - Draco, the Dark Lord, and he suspected Severus did as well.

The other Gryffindors were waiting for Granger when the two of them emerged from Ancient Runes an hour and a half later. Julian was surprised to hear Longbottom call out for him when Julian made to head back towards the dungeons with the idea of getting some lab time in.

"Why don't you come with us to the Common Room?" he asked.

He started to say no, he really did, but something told him that he really ought to go with them. Going to the lab was a pointless endeavor at this point. At least until he met with Bastian the coming weekend and received the next shipment of phoenix tears.

"I suppose I do have a spare bit of time," he drawled haughtily. "I've never been to the Gryffindor common room, either. This should be... interesting."

And by interesting he meant rather painful, but he supposed it was an apt description, all things considered.

If there was one word to describe the Gryffindor Common room, it would be... gaudy. It was crimson and gold as far as the eye could see.

"I think I've been blinded," he remarked dryly as he lowered himself into one of the overstuffed chairs that littered the room. "So, this is what Gryffindors are like in their natural habitat."

The room was crowded, loud, and more than a little nerve wrecking. There were several games of Exploding Snap taking place, girls gossiping and - much to Julian's chagrin - casting what he assumed were supposed to be subtle glances his way. The only problem was that Gryffindor's aren't known for the subtlety, so it was quite obvious they were watching him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Malfoy?" asked Longbottom several moments later. Weasley had joined a nearby game of Exploding Snap and Granger was busy devouring a book.

"You _seem_ to be able to, Longbottom," drawled Julian in a bored tone. "If the sound coming from your mouth is any indication, or - and I'm leaning more towards this scenario, I've gone mad and am now hearing voices. Either way, yes, you _may _talk to me, if you absolutely must."

Longbottom flushed and glanced nervously around the room, before turning back to Julian. "I saw you earlier today."

"Is that so?" asked Julian. "Seeing as how we've taken two meals together today, I should hope you _have_ seen me, otherwise it is _your_ sanity that would be under scrutiny and not my own."

"No," said Longbottom, lowering his voice. "I _saw _you earlier. With Zaibini."

_Ah_. Julian arched an elegant brow. "And? What of it? Surely you don't take offense to it, do you? Come now, Longbottom, you _are_ a pure-blood, are you not? Even a family as light-orientated as yours must have been exposed to this at some point. Relationships between two members of the same sex are not frowned upon, as long as the necessary heirs are procured, of course."

"No, 'course I'm not offended," Longbottom said, shaking his head quickly. "I was just wondering if the two of you are... you know," he lowered his voice yet again, "_together_?"

"Not that it is _any_ business of yours, but no, we aren't. It was just a kiss, Longbottom. You know, the naivety of Gryffindors will never cease to amaze me. Next thing you know you'll tell me all about how nice I am, and how I'm not at all like my _father_, the big bad Death Eater."

A silence seemed to fall over the common room.

"But you _are_ nice," said Longbottom quietly. "To me at least, and I've learned more from you about Potions in the last month and a half than I have the last _three_ years here."

Julian laughed. "Oh, _this_ is bloody brilliant! You lot think _I'm _nice?"

"I think you could be," Granger spoke up. "If you stopped trying to pretend that you hate everything about us. We aren't all bad, you know, just like not all Slytherins aren't bad."

"What makes you think I'm pretending?" queried Julian, eyebrow raised.

"Because whenever you think no one's watching, I see you let your guard down, and you actually seem happy then. You really should try it more often," said Granger.

Disgusted, Julian stood up. "You know _nothing_ about me," he spat vehemently, and without looking back, he stalked out of the Gryffindor Common Room and headed back to the dungeon.

Severus was in his quarters reading a book when Julian arrived.

"Hello, Julian," he said, not looking up from his book.

"Talking to me now, are you?" said Julian, snidely.

"Watch your tone," warned Severus in a low tone. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, go on," snapped Julian, dropping into the chair across from Severus.

"I saw you and Mr. Zabini earlier."

Julian scoffed. "What? Is everyone this school turning out to be a bunch of bloody voyeurs?" he muttered darkly.

Severus sneered. "One can hardly be called a voyeur when the action in question is showcased in public."

"Well, what of it? Just because _you_ don't want me doesn't mean there aren't those who do. Why shouldn't I kiss whomever I choose to kiss?"

"The Dark Lord has requested I keep an eye on you. It seems that his magic is not strong enough to sustain the connection afforded to him by the locket constantly," Severus said, giving Julian a pointed look. "He's also told me you are to cease your experimentation. He has discovered alternate methods to returning to power. Ones that do not include you, it seems."

"_Oh_," breathed Julian, aghast. "Did he tell you of his plans?"

Severus's dark eyes studied him for a moment. "No, he did not. He does not see fit to inform me of his every move, just as it appears he does not see fit to inform _you_ of his every move."

"I bet I know who does know," Julian said, dryly. "Lucius, he must know. Of course he does," he muttered almost to himself. "So, that's it then? I've been cast aside? Just because I've had some difficulty in my experimentations? After everything I've done for him?" There was a deep ache in his chest. Angry though he was at the Dark Lord - and make no mistake, he _was_ angry - the _one_ constant in his life was him. First Severus, then Draco, and now the Dark Lord... would he be stripped of everything he once held dear?

The look on Severus's face softened a bit. "The fault does not lie with you, Julian. He is not a patient man, I'm sure you know this, and he could hardly cast you aside. You're his heir, damned though you may be for it. He told me to tell you to continue getting close to the Gryffindors, and that I am to report to him immediately if I discover you have disobeyed his previous orders."

"The Dark Lord has no right to dictate the matters of my romantic life," snarled Julian.

"No, indeed he does not, but I'm afraid that you have allowed yourself to be placed in a position for him to do so," Severus replied.

"Well, then, perhaps I ought to see what I can do about removing myself from said position," said Julian, imperiously. "After all, he doesn't seem to need me at all now, does he?"


	17. Dangerous Liasons

A/N: It's rather short, but I have mountains of school work to do, so please forgive me! Thanks for all the reviews!

The Facade of Innocence

By _Koinaka_

To beguile the time;  
Look like the time,  
Bear welcome in your eye, your hand, your tongue:  
Look like the innocent flower  
But be the serpent undern't

_Macbeth Act 1 Scene 5_

Chapter Seventeen  
Dangerous Liaisons

"Merlin, Julian," breathed Pansy. "Look at you! You look positively sinful."

He was in the Slytherin Common Room with Pansy and Blaise. Pansy was now speaking to him again, though Draco still wouldn't.

"I do look good, don't I?" Julian said with a satisfied look on his face as he peered into a mirror. Perhaps he had been a bit too hasty in his declaration that all red was garish and unseemly. He had to admit that the crimson did look rather striking against his pale skin. The robe was form-fitting, but not obscenely so, just enough so that there was no doubt that it was tailored especially for him - not that there was ever a doubt that Julian's clothing was finely made, but seeing as he was forced to wear the Hogwarts standard robes that majority of the time, it was not as well known as it had been at Durmstrang. He definitely felt more at ease in his personal clothing.

Blaise's eyes raked over Julian hungrily. "So, why so dressed up? It's just Hogsmeade," he asked.

"Well," Julian said, slowly, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles in his robe, relishing in the feel of the luxurious material against his skin. "I'm meeting someone."

"A date!" Pansy squealed, giggling. "You have a date! That's great! Who with?"

Blaise's lips were pursed and his eyes were slightly narrowed. He didn't seem at all happy about the idea of Julian having a date. A week had passed since their kiss. A week in which many more kisses were shared between the two boys, but they were just that, kisses. Julian could not deny the attraction he felt to the dark-skinned boy, but truly it was nothing compared to the attraction he felt towards the Potion Master. Not that _that_ mattered in the least anymore. Severus never spoke to him, if he could help it, and then he only gave more vague warnings and muttered comments that Julian pretended to neither hear nor care about.

"It's not a date," he told Pansy in a firm tone. "I'm merely meeting an acquaintance."

Pansy gave him a pointed look.

Julian shrugged elegantly. "Believe me or don't, it matters not," he said flippantly, fussing with his blonde curls. They seemed more determined than ever to stay in a state of disarray. A small scowl played on his lips. Finally, admitting defeat, he turned to his friends, letting out an exasperated sigh. "_If you simply must know_," his tone told them he did not believe this was the case at all, "I have lunch plans with Bastian Delacour. I'm sure you are familiar with him. He was, ah, _friends_ with my... uncle," the word uncle in regards to the man he'd known throughout his entire life as his father felt foreign on his lips. Though he had established the two men were never lovers, he needn't tell them that.

If the look on Pansy's face was any indication, she certainly was familiar with the man in question. A pink flush covered her pale cheeks, but she recovered quickly. "So, it's not a date, then?"

"Correct," Julian confirmed. "Now, are we going to go, or must I walk to Hogsmeade _alone_?"

His two friends shuffled awkwardly and looked rather sheepish. Julian's eyes narrowed. "You _are_ accompanying me, aren't you?"

"We would, really, you know we would, but it's just..." Pansy breathed out quickly.

"We promised Draco we'd go with him," Blaise finished.

"_Ah_," said Julian coolly. "Well, I won't take up any more of your time, then. Do give my regards to my _brother," _he snarled and stalked out of the common room.

He shouldn't have been surprised, really. Blaise and Pansy _were_ Draco's closest friends. Julian had only hoped he was their friend as well. Not that he needed friends, but he was certainly more at ease spending time with them than with his fellow Gryffindors. It had become rather tiring to keep up the double persona he had been forced to don.

On the way to the entrance hall, Julian took several deep calming breaths. He musn't allow his anger to overcome him today. Today was important. He had a meeting with Bastian to prepare for, a meeting that must go off perfectly, if Julian wished to obtain the needed information successfully, of course. After a week of careful searching, he had found little to no useful information on the Order of the Phoenix, other than the obvious - Dumbledore was the figurehead and assumed leader of the vigilante group. He felt rather certain that he would be able to glean the information with Bastian, _and_ he was sure that the man would be bringing him another vial or two of Phoenix tears. He had no intention of stopping his experimentation. If anything, he had worked harder since Severus's revelation. Progress was progress, was it not?

Even if the Dark Lord felt he wouldn't benefit from it, why should Julian stop? His entire life didn't revolve around the Dark Lord, did it? Oh, no doubt it had - for far too long, if he was honest with himself - but he felt he had more than done his duty for the fallen wizard, and he would continue to. Unless, of course, the man gave him further cause not to do so. He had no intention of _reforming_ and joining the light side - he shuddered at the very thought of it, in fact - but he _was_ a powerful wizard. His _father_ had seen to that, directing his training himself since Julian was a small child, in fact he had absolutely _relished_ in the raw power Julian could wield. And, make no mistake, Julian _could_ wield it. He chose not to do so, for the most part, choosing instead to focus on Potions for the moment, allowing Dumbledore and others - even the Dark Lord, _especially_ the Dark Lord - to underestimate him.

But he was no fool. He knew the power he held, he could feel it simmering below the surface of his skin, coiled in preparation, just waiting for the opportunity to be used. Power that ached whenever he was near the Potion Master, yearning to be closer - _always closer_ - to the man. It was dangerous to others, but especially to him. He knew neither the Dark Lord, nor Dumbledore for that matter, would want to allow that power to be placed with either side.

Speaking of the Potion Master, he was heading towards Julian now, an unpleased look upon his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do not appreciate being kept waiting."

"Why _Severus_," simpered Julian. "I didn't know you were waiting for me."

"_Ten points from Gryffindor,_" snarled the man. "Now, if you don't mind, we should retire to the lab. There are several things I must discuss with you pertaining your progress."

"Ah," said Julian, softly. "I'm afraid that I am unable to do so at this time as I was _just_ on my way out of the castle. It is a Hogsmeade weekend after all. Perhaps we could move the meeting to a more convenient time, such as later this evening?"

There was a slight twitch in Severus's right eye. "I do not care whether the meeting is _convenient _to you, Mr. Malfoy. You are my apprentice, and you will _do as I say_."

Julian's pink lips curved into a wicked grin, his gray eyes flashing with mirth. "And what will you do to me, _Professor_, if I disobey you?" Julian all but purred at the flustered man. "You've said yourself I've not the time for detentions, and I must warn you that should you choose corporal punishment, you might be in for a surprise - as it would not be a punishment for me in the slightest," he said sweetly. Julian received an abundance of joy in goading the easily angered man. He was still uncertain of why Severus had the effect on him that he seemed to have. He couldn't stay mad at the man for any extended period of time, and despite how cold and indifferent Severus _tried_ to be, it was obvious that Julian affected him as well.

Severus blanched then flushed a deep red color that was wholly unattractive on the man before finally regaining his composure.  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor. Now, I will meet you in the lab in half-an-hour. _Do not be late_," he said before spinning around and continuing his descent into the dungeons.

Julian tutted lightly. "I'm afraid I truly must decline your offer, Professor. I've already a meeting today. With Bastian Delacour. You remember him, I'm sure? I simply can't reschedule, _Order _business, you know," he finished in a hushed voice.

Severus froze, the muscles in his back tensing, before he whipped back around. Julian had never seen such a look on the man's face before. He looked completely enraged. He advanced on Julian quickly, and before Julian had time to react, he had grabbed the boy harshly and all but dragged him to their quarters.

"_What are you trying to do, get your fool self killed?" _the livid man snarled when they were alone.

Julian's eyes widened innocently. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"This is not a game, Julian!" hissed Severus. "The Dark Lord will _kill_ you if he believes you have betrayed him!"

"He'll not kill me," said Julian confidently. "I house a portion of his soul, or have you forgotten that?"

This did not seem to comfort the man in the slightest. "Fine, he will not kill you, but you will wish he had in the end. You will beg for it, plead for it, think of nothing, but the sweet release of death, but you will never find it. You will be driven mad, but you will still breath, still _feel_. Is that what you wish for, Julian? To be tortured beyond belief, beyond compare? Because that is what he will do to you if you even attempt such a thing, if you even _think_ of attemptin such a thing. The Dark Lord has become," he faltered momentarily, pausing for a few seconds, before continuing, though he did not finish his previous thought, "... his attachment to you is unhealthy, Julian. You musn't provoke him - _you must not do this!_ It is madness, Julian, it is folly!"

The man was becoming wholly unraveled, and it surprised Julian, even frightened him a bit, if he were honest with himself. He gave Severus a withering look. "You are blowing this completely out of proportion, Professor. I have no intention of... betraying the Dark Lord. That is more your forte, is it not? Besides, it is the Dark Lord's wish that I entrench myself as deeply as I can within the Order. Does it really come as such a surprise to you that I am doing so? I am but a servant, after all," Julian said, not able to completely hide the disgust the idea spurred in him.

"A servant that continually disregards the Dark Lord's orders!" the man retorted. "Or did you not think I was aware of your indiscretions with Mr. Zabini? The Dark Lord will be highly unpleased if he discovers your dalliances with the boy, or that I have kept it from him."

"I think," Julian said, coolly, "that I have already made my own _displeasure_ known about the Dark Lord's prying into my private affairs as they are just that - _private_. Tell him if you feel you truly must, I care not. Now, if you've nothing further - and I'm sure you don't - , I really must leave."

Severus fell silent, but just before Julian reached the door, he called out for him. "Julian, the Dark Lord's new plans _do _involve you."

"In what way?" Julian said, arching a blonde eyebrow.

"I cannot say," Severus replied truthfully, though Julian could see the disgust the man obviously felt at whatever information he held. "You _must_ end whatever it is you have with Zabini, Julian, you _must_."

"Your concern is duly noted," Julian told him. "Unneeded, but noted. Shall I meet you here this evening?"

With a look of resignation on his face, Severus nodded slowly.

"Very well," Julian said and left the room quickly, wondering exactly what sort of plans the Dark Lord had for him.


	18. Destiny or Something Like It

bleh. Three papers due this week. I ought not be writing fanfic at all... but here we are! I don't like this chapter, but here it is. Expect a time jump in the next.

Also-- I had some issue with uploading, so I do apologize if you receive this multiple times. Dunno what was going on with _that_.

The Facade of Innocence

By _Koinaka_

To beguile the time;  
Look like the time,  
Bear welcome in your eye, your hand, your tongue:  
Look like the innocent flower  
But be the serpent undern't

_Macbeth Act 1 Scene 5_

Chapter Eighteen  
Destiny or something like it

Julian had almost - almost - managed to escape Hogwarts without drawing the Gryffindors' attentions. _Almost_ being the key word. Half way to the Entrance Hall, Julian found himself surrounded on all sides.

"Oh, good, we caught you," said Granger, relief apparent on her face.

Never was there a more apt term than _caught_, Julian thought, as he attempted to work out a way to escape his newfound companions without drawing attention to himself - unfortunately... there seemed to be nothing forthcoming.

"You're awfully dressed up for Hogwarts," Weasley commented lightly as they began the brisk walk to the village.

Julian gave Weasley's jumper and trousers a critical look. "Wizarding apparel is meant to be formal, Weasley," he drawled. "But I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand."

"Take that back, Malfoy!" snarled Weasley

Juian's eyes widened. "Take what back? I was only being honest. Now, be a good little Gryffindor and go bother your girlfriend so I can speak with Longbottom - _alone_."

Julian was the rewarded with the immensely pleasing experience of seeing Weasley's face become redder than his hair - a truly surreal moment, if he were being honest.

"She's not my girlfriend," he muttered, glancing at said witch out of the corner of his eye. Longbottom and Granger were deep in conversation ahead of them.

"And she never will if you continue to concern yourself with _me_. Now, kindly remove yourself from my side."

Weasley's blue eyes narrowed. "I don't want you to be alone with Neville! Merlin only knows what you'll do to him! I don't trust you not to ... take advantage of him!"

Julian laughed. Loudly. He couldn't help but. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Weasley, I assure you. Longbottom is the last boy at Hogwarts I would bed. I prefer my men powerful, not completely inept."

Julian could tell that he had presented Weasley with a conundrum. If he defended his friend, it would appear as if he _wanted_ Longbottom to be good enough for Julian. If he didn't defend his friend... well, either way. It was a no-win situation that Julian was finding immense joy in.

Finally, the boy left Julian, sparing one last glare at the younger Malfoy as he moved to catch up with Granger and Longbottom.

The three exchanged a significant look before giving Julian the same sort of look. A moment later, Granger and Weasley left an apprehensive looking Longbottom to await Julian.

"Er, Ron said you wanted to talk to me?" Longbottom asked, nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Why so nervous?" Julian asked. "You've said yourself, I'm perfectly harmless. You needn't worry. I don't bite - unless provoked."

"'m not nervous," muttered Longbottom.

Julian raised an elegant brow as if to say, _are you certain about that_? "You are close to Professor Black, are you not?" Julian said, cutting right to the chase. He had no time to be coy, and even if he had, it would be wasted on Longbottom.

"Well, he tutors me, sometimes... in Defense, you know."

Julian's eyebrows rose higher. "In Defense. Why would you need special defense lessons? You seem... fairly adequate in that class." _Well, _Julian allowed, _for the most part_.

Longbottom shrugged. "Dunno, really. Dumbledore's never said why, just that one never knew when it might be useful to have extra Defense work. Used to be just Professor Black, but now Professor Snape helps me, too."

_Well, well_, _what have we here_? Julian barely _barely _kept the grin off of his face. It seemed he wasn't alone in traitorous actions. Not that Julian was actively betraying the Dark Lord, because he most certainly was _not_, but

"Well, Longbottom, I can't tell you how excessively useful you have been. I really must run though, I've a friend to meet. I'll see you round," Julian said, before parting from the stuttering boy.

The Three Broomsticks was rather like The Leaky Cauldron, Julian thought, as it tended to attract the dregs of society. Julian spotted Bastian the moment he entered the... establishment.

"Julian," said the French wizard, clasping his hands tightly. "You're looking well."

A blush came unheeded to Julian's face under Bastian's intense scrutiny. He nodded. "You, as well. How is life treating you?" he asked when they were seated.

"Horrifically boring, at the moment, but that is very good news for a diplomat!" he said, chuckling richly.

"Oh?" queried Julian. "A diplomat, are you? Since when?"

Bastian cast a wary glance around the bar. "Perhaps this is not the place for such a conversation?" he said, in his accented speech. "Would you care to accompany me up to my room? I promise nothing untoward will happen to you while in my company. I would never suggest such a thing, but conversations about such delicate matters should not be conducted in so public a venue."

"You needn't worry, Bastian. I trust you explicitly." Julian was surprised to discover this did not feel like an untruth.

Bastian nodded, distractedly, and motioned for Julian to follow him up the narrow staircase to where the rooms were located. Once they were enclosed within the small inn-room, Bastian cast a series of intricate wards - some Julian had heard of, some he had not.

"I know," Bastian said, his clear blue eyes fixed on Julian.

A quirk of a blonde eyebrow. "You know," repeated Julian, slowly. "I'm afraid you will have to be more clear as to what it is that you know."

"I know that you are not the biological son of Lucius Malfoy - or of any Malfoy."

Julian's breath hitched in his chest. He gave Bastian a tight smile. "Well, it seems you are ill informed. I am the son of Lucius Malfoy."

"You are _now_, but you weren't always. Do not waste your breath on lies, Julian, believe me when I say - _I know_."

Julian's eyes widened. "And how, if I may be so bold as to inquire, did you happen upon such information?"

"I've known, always, since before the moment of our meeting," said Bastian, softly. "The stars speak of you often."

"You're _mad_," breathed Julian. "You will tell me how you know, damn you."

"The stars speak of you often," Bastian repeated.

"_What does that mean_?" he hissed angrily.

"Only that and nothing more."

"Stop speaking in bloody riddles, Bastian!" demanded Julian, flushing now with anger.

"The Delacours are an old family, Julian," he stated, softly. "Pureblooded for the most part, yes, but every so often, new blood was introduced. Veela blood is not the only blood that runs through my veins. My maternal great-great-grandfather was a centaur."

Julian's eyes widened further. Bastian laughed, the sound of bells tinkling. "I've never taken much time to figure out the... how, but I know the truth of it, have seen the photographs of them together. Because of this, divination has always come easily to me."

"Divination," repeated Julian, dully.

"Yes, divination," confirmed Bastian.

"So, you know."

"Yes."

Julian sighed heavily. "You won't tell anyone, will you? I'd rather they not know."

"But they will," said Bastian, wisely. "The stars speak of you often, Julian. It is your destiny to be known." He pulled out several vials of Phoenix tears and handed them to Julian before showing him to the door.

"Wait," Julian cried. "What of your diplomacy?"

There was an odd look on Bastian's face. "The stars always take care of their own," he told Julian.

"But what does that _mean_?"

Bastian reached down and traced the lightening bolt scar that marred Julian's forehead softly. "When the time is right, you will know."

"Why did you never tell me who I truly was if you knew?" Julian demanded instead, knowing he would learn nothing more about the nonsense Bastian was spewing.

"You weren't ready to know, and in many ways, you are still not ready, but it is not for the stars to say why. You must go now. I will contact you when next I can. Be careful, Julian. _He_ is becoming suspicious of you. You must not draw any undue attention to yourself."

"I will," he told him. Julian had nothing to worry about, after all, he was not afraid of the Dark Lord.

Bastian shook his head sadly. "You do not understand," he said. "You are so young, so very young, to be caught in the very very sticky web your Master weaves, but caught you will be if you do not listen to the warnings of the stars. A mother's love is absolute. Your mother's love ripped him from his body and sentenced him to a decade of torment as a spirit. He will use that love to his advantage - if you allow him to, that is. You mustn't allow him, Julian."

"Let me guess," drawled Julian. "The stars speak often of me, and they tell you what will happen next."

"Yes," confirmed Bastian once more. "They do. They speak often and very highly of you. Do not let them down."

And with that, he pushed Julian softly out the door. It closed with a resounding _thud_.

On the way back to Hogwarts, Julian replayed the conversation over and over again in a vain attempt to make sense of it, but he could not. It was completely nonsensical. The only conclusions that he could come up with were either that Bastian was part-centaur and thus a star-gazer and diviner, or he was mad as a hatter. Julian was leaning on the latter, as he did not want to contemplate the former. Divination was complete and utter rubbish.

Only... only... _only_... The Dark Lord _had _mentioned a prophecy, hadn't he?

No. Absolutely not. Like he said, divination was complete rubbish.

So, how _had_ Bastian known who he was? Well, there was always the slight chance that Dumbledore told him. He was an Order member, that much Julian knew. But it was quite obvious that no matter what Bastian may or may not be, he was not going to be telling Julian any useful information, on the Order or anything else for that matter. He supposed he should be grateful for the tears.

But there was one person who he thought _might_ be of some use to him, Julian knew, but he wanted nothing to do with the man.

Not that his wants seemed to be of much concern now...

The halls of Hogwarts were quiet. So much so that it was exceedingly disconcerting for Julian as he approached the hall where the Defense Against the Dark Arts office was located. Perhaps they were always this quiet on Saturday afternoons. They could be, for all that Julian knew. He spent most Saturdays in the bowls of the dungeon brewing, after all.

Laughter could be heard through the door. A soft chuckle and a deep, throaty, barking laughter. Julian knocked confidently. The door swung open a moment later, and Julian found himself in front of a grinning Sirius Black. Positively frightening. However, he had no reason for alarm because the grin seemed to slide off his face the moment Black saw Julian.

"Malfoy," he said, tersely. "Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade today?"

"Already been, thanks," replied Julian, sweetly. "I was wondering if you could spare a moment of your time, perhaps...?"

"I'm afraid I have no time to spare, Malfoy!" Black said, hotly. However, there was another with him in the room.

Remus Lupin. Julian had seen him before, hanging about the school. He knew all about him, of course, from Pettigrew. He was a werewolf. "Don't be silly, Sirius. Do come in, Mr. Malfoy. How may we be of assistance today?"

Black was scowling in the corner, but Lupin had a kind smile on his face. It was not as easy to dislike Lupin, though he managed with a little effort.

Julian hesitated. Not a real hesitate, however, but a much practiced one that he had perfected years ago. He chewed on his lower lip for a moment. "May I come in?"

"No!" Black snarled at the same time Lupin said, "Yes."

Black sighed, angrily, pushing his hands through his hair. "Fine, won't you come in?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I will. Thank you," said Julian. "Now, then, I know you really would rather I not be anywhere in your general vicinity - a sentiment I whole-heartedly echo - but I have a proposition for you..."

Severus was waiting for him when he returned to their quarters.

"Ah, Professor, just the _traitor_ I was looking for," he purred.

Severus tensed ever so slightly.

"All of those vague warnings and insinuations about _my_ loyalty, and you are the one giving Longbottom special _secret_ training. Highly suspect, I should think."

Obsidian eyes narrowed. "What I do is of no concern to you," he snapped.

"Oh, but it is, you see. Ever since the Dark Lord decided to use me to practice his wand work, I've been doing some thinking, and I've come to a decision. I will remove the spell you are under, allowing you to spy once more if - _if_ - you report every word he utters back to me."

Severus was frozen, mouth agape. "Why?" he breathed out softly. "Why would you do that?"

Julian cocked his head to the side and considered the man in front of him. "Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven."


	19. To Anger a Malfoy

Note the rating. It is that for a reason. This chapter is it.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Some dialog was taken from Goblet of Fire.

The Facade of Innocence

By _Koinaka_

To beguile the time;  
Look like the time,  
Bear welcome in your eye, your hand, your tongue:  
Look like the innocent flower  
But be the serpent undern't

_Macbeth Act 1 Scene 5_

Chapter Nineteen  
To Anger a Malfoy

By the time the foreign schools were to arrive at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, the wizarding world was up in arms. Several very interesting things had happened over the last several weeks:

The first interesting thing was that an anonymous tip had led to a rather large scale raid on the Malfoy home. Lucius had only _barely _managed to escape a term in Azkaban. It was only his continual lining of the Minister's pockets that saved him. _One_ more such raid, and even _that_ wouldn't be able to save him as the Minister's reputation was quickly becoming as marred as Lucius'. Fortunately, the Ministry hadn't known about the secret room in Malfoy Manor that held the unspeakable artifacts. _Unfortunately_, for Lucius, Julian did.

The second interesting thing was that one Peter Pettigrew, the so-named Betrayer-of-the-Light, had been found near the unsuspecting muggle village of Little Hangleton. He was now serving a life sentence in the newly rewarded Azkaban - without the benefit of his animagus form.

The third interesting thing that had occurred was the discovery that Barty Crouch, Jr. who was assumed to have died in Azkaban was very much alive and well - or as well as a deranged man could be. He was now reinstated in his previous home: Azkaban.

_And_ the fourth interesting thing - which was really just a delightful result of the three previous things - was that the Ministry of Magic was now the subject of international scrutiny and ridicule.

All in all, Julian was quite pleased with the chaos he had wrought. Oh, it was a very dangerous game he was playing at now, indeed, but Julian was quite aware of what he was doing. He had effectively wiped out the Dark Lord's support base. _If_ the Dark Lord still intended to return to power, he would _need_ Julian to do so. And Julian wasn't feeling particularly generous these days.

"The Dark Lord has inquired after your well-being, Julian," Severus said as he entered the personal laboratory that he and Julian shared.

"Is that so?" queried Julian, not bothering to take his eyes off of his potion.

"Do you think yourself untouchable, Julian? You must _stop _this madness!"

Now, Julian did look up. Severus, he thought, was looking particularly harried. Julian gave him a placating smile. "I don't know what you are referring to, Master Snape. I've done nothing wrong. How could I have? I'm not in contact with the Minister or Madame Bones, am I? And I haven't left Hogwarts since Hogsmeade weekend. The Dark Lord is aware of this. I'm afraid our mutual friend must reconsider his previous decisions else he find himself all alone without anyone to do his bidding. It wouldn't due for such a thing to occur, now would it?"

Severus studied him for several long moments. "What are you planning, Julian?"

Julian flashed the Potion Master a brilliant smile while shaking his head. "You needn't concern yourself, Master Snape. In fact, the less you know, the better, wouldn't you say?"

Severus nodded slowly. In this, Julian was correct.

"Excellent. Now, tell me, how is my _father_ doing these days..."

Blaise's lips trailed from Julian's lips down to his jaw and began the descent down his neck, stopping every so often to nibble on patches of sensitive skin, relishing in the breathy sighs and moans they wrought from Julian.

"Oh, _oh_," gasped Julian as Blaise's hand slid into his robe and grasped a hold of him. His eyes fluttered close, thick black eye lashes curling on the porcelain skin of his cheek as Blaise's hand began to move deliciously slow.

They had grown bolder in their explorations over the last several weeks. Julian had tried to dissuade Blaise of his affections, telling him that he didn't love him, and probably never would but the Zabini heir hadn't cared.

He'd sneered at Julian briefly before a wolfish grin took the sneer's place. "Love?" he scoffed. "How very plebeian, Juli. Who said anything about love? I certainly didn't. Besides, who needs love when you have carnal pleasures?"

Who, indeed?

"You're thinking again," stated Blaise, stopping the motion of his hand. Julian's eyes flew open.

"I'm not _thinking_," Julian retorted a bit breathlessly, eyes dilated and wide with pleasure.

"You are," countered Blaise. "I can tell, you know. Stop thinking Julian. For Merlin's sake, that's all you do - plot and think. For _once_ just let yourself bloody feel."

Every word spoken had been punctuated by the unbuttoning of a button, and when all was said and done, the front of Julian's robe lay open. With a wicked glint in his eye, Blaise lowered his head to the creamy white skin of Julian's chest. Julian's breath hitched as Blaise tentatively licked his nipple before pulling it gently between his teeth. His hand resumed his slow ministration as he did the same to the other nipple. He was determined to strip Julian of every ounce of his control. His lips - and tongue - moved slowly downward, stopping briefly to swirl in Julian's belly button, before hovering over their target.

All of this was very new to Blaise as well. Never had he touched another, nor had any other touched him, but he had always know that he would find no pleasure with the fairer sex. Not that Julian wasn't fair because he most certainly was. All blonde hair and creamy white skin, even his cock was creamy white - though to be fair it was flushed a delicious pink color now - and nestled amidst blonde curls. He exhaled slowly, his breath ghosting over Julian causing the boy's cock to twitch in response. Just as with his nipples before, Blaise darted his tongue out and, starting at the tip, licked Julian's entire length. He wasn't even sure he would be any good at this, but Julian's answering moan gave him the confidence needed to take Julian fully into his mouth.

Julian's hips surged forward, wanting, _needing_, more of the delicious heat that surrounded him, and before long, his tenuous hold on his self control was gone, a symphony of moans falling freely from his lips as his world exploded into ecstasy. Neither boy noticed the figure lurking in the doorway.

--

"So, how do you think they'll be arriving?" asked Weasley. Nearly the entire school was huddled on the front lawn of the castle awaiting the arrival of the schools. Julian found himself, as was nearly always the case now, inexplicably surrounded by Gryffindors.

"Do you know?" Granger asked Julian.

"Durmstrang will be arriving by boat," he replied.

"Are you excited about seeing your friends?" asked Blaise. He was leaning flush against Julian's back, his head resting on Julian's shoulder.

Julian let out a dark chuckle. "Friends?" he asked, incredulously. "Come now, Blaise, surely you know better than _that_. Durmstrang students do not have friends. We have allies and associates. We do not need friends."

"In other words," said Pansy shrewdly. "They didn't like you."

Julian sneered at the girl. All afternoon long she'd been a right pain. "Perfection _does _have its drawbacks. Not that I expect _you_ to understand. Why aren't you with my darling _brother_? Finally get tired of trailing along behind him waiting for him to pay you some modicum of attention?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Julian, but before she could retort, Draco had stepped up beside her. "Don't pay any attention to him, Pansy, darling. You can't expect the unwanted bastard my father sired to be likable, can you? Even the _Gryffindors_ don't spend more time than necessary with him, and they make it their business to get along with mudbloods like _him_, " he drawled haughtily.

Julian's eyes flashed with anger, and his entire body was trembling with the effort it took to not hex Draco into next week. Instead, he schooled his face into a mask of indifference. "A mudblood, am I? That doesn't say much about _you_, now, does it? If _I'm _a mudblood - and you know very well that I _am not_ - then you have been out performed all of your life by one. Of course, it wouldn't take much to do that, now would it?" Julian smiled sweetly at Draco then. Of course, Draco's words hurt far more than Julian cared to admit. He had been Julian's closest friend for years, and Julian felt his loss acutely.

"Come on, Pansy, Blaise, I wouldn't want to be seen cavorting with the likes of _them_ when the other schools arrive," said Draco.

Blaise gave Draco a sad smile, but stayed firmly where he was. "Go ahead, Draco, I'm fine here."

Draco sneered. "Of course you are. Tell me, does my brother suck your cock, too, or is it only you who does it?"

There was a gasp, and all eyes were on then. Behind Julian, Blaise tensed.

Before Julian - or Blaise, for that matter - could retort, the Durmstrang ship emerged from the waters of the Great Lake, followed closely by the arrival of the Beauxbaton students in what appeared to be a _very _ghastly powder blue flying horse-drawn carriage. Immediately, the Hogwarts student began to murmur excitedly as one by one students emerged from their various modes of transportation. When his Headmaster emerged, his eyes immediately went to Julian. Julian gave him a smirk and a very pointed look. Karkaroff blanched and immediately averted his gaze.

"Dumbledore, my dear old friend, how are you?" the aged man said heartily, giving the elderly wizard a significant look. Dumbledore grasped the outstretched hand happily. To any student or fellow teacher, it was merely a meeting of friends. To Julian, it was something much more, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. So, Karkaroff had turned to Dumbledore, had he? It was a truly desperate move for a truly desperate man. It mattered not. His days were already numbered, even Dumbledore would not be able to save him from the Dark Lord's wrath.

Incoherent sputtering from beside him alerted Julian to Viktor Krum's arrival. Weasley's sputtering became louder as Viktor broke the ranks of Durmstrang students to approach Julian, pulling him into a hug when he reached them.

"_We've much to discuss, Julian_," murmured Viktor, slipping into German. "_You are in grave danger." _His breath was hot against Julian's neck, a vast contrast to the cool night air. Viktor pulled back giving Julian a warm smile. "Vell, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" he asked, in thickly accented English.

Julian seemed to consider this for a moment. "Of course," he drawled. "Viktor, this is Blaise Zabini. Blaise, I'm sure you've heard of Viktor Krum."

Blaise smirked. "Yes, I do believe I _have _heard of him. You play Quidditch, do you not? Seeker, perhaps?" Blaise's dark eyes glittered with amusement.

Viktor laughed deeply. "And the others?" he asked, motioning towards where Weasley, Longbottom, and Granger stood, his gaze lingering on Granger.

"Oh, them," said Julian, dismissively. "That's Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger."

Viktor greeted each in turn before Karkaroff shouted at him to rejoin his group.

"_Later_?" he asked Julian.

"_Later_," Julian agreed.

An hour later found Julian and Blaise settled in comfortably at the Gryffindor table enjoying dinner as Dumbledore explained the Triwizard Tournament proceedings.

"You and Krum seem rather close," said Blaise.

"Mmhmm," agreed Julian. "We did train together, and attend classes together."

"But he's seventeen!" argued Granger. "You can't have."

"Yes, well, I'm quite advanced in most of my classes - including the Dark Arts. _Especially_ the Dark Arts," drawled Julian.

Several gasps rang out.

"Oh, do calm down for pity sake," Julian sneered. "I'm not going to curse anybody - for now. Though, if you lot continue prove your never ceasing ignorance, I may become so inclined. I know the rules, like any other student. Dark Arts aren't permitted at your precious school. I'd never dream of breaking the rules. Now, look, it seems Dumbledore's about to give some sort of speech."

Indeed, it did seem that way. Dumbledore smiled jovially, his eyes twinkling madly. He cleared his throat before he began speaking again.

"Now, for what everybody has been waiting for. I am quite certain that there is no need to reinforce the rules of the tournamnt tonight. Once the champions are chosen, I will revisit this subject in great length with them individually. For now, anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line...I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I believe it is time for bed. Good night to you all." *

Julian frowned. He hadn't been told about the Age Line. How was he to enter the tournament now? He had every intention of doing so, he only need trick the Age Line, and how difficult would that be?

There was a tugging on his sleeve. It was Blaise. "Do you want to walk down with me to the dungeons?"

But Julian's eyes were staring fixedly at the Slytherin table where Karkaroff was bustling his students off. "I'll meet you later," he promised. "I've something to take care of first." He allowed his lips to brush over Blaise's briefly before sauntering over to the Slytherin table.

"Hello Headmaster," purred Julian with a sweet smile on his face. "How _are_ you these days?"


	20. The hour is always darkest before dawn

Sorry that this took oh so long! But I've been completely blocked in this story for ages. I am unhappy with this chapter, but hopefully you will like it.

The Facade of Innocence

By _Koinaka_

To beguile the time;  
Look like the time,  
Bear welcome in your eye, your hand, your tongue:  
Look like the innocent flower  
But be the serpent undern't

_Macbeth Act 1 Scene 5_

Chapter Twenty  
The hour is always the darkest before dawn

Karkaroff was reluctant to meet with Julian in private, but he was just as reluctant to conduct their inevitable conversation in a public venue. It was for that reason alone, Julian knew, that he allowed Julian to accompany the Durmstrang students back to their sea vessel. Viktor gave Julian a significant look. Desperate men always resorted to desperate measures, he knew. In his pocket, his fingers grasped his wand -- not the wand he was to use at Hogwarts, but _his_ wand. Julian inclined his head to his friend. He hoped that Viktor would do nothing foolish if Karkaroff attempted to harm Julian. Not that Julian thought he _would_, but Karkaroff was acting oddly. He walked in a manner quite different from his previous gait, and every so often, his tongue would snake out of his mouth in a familiar manner. Where had he seen _that_? He couldn't say for sure, so he filed it away for later investigation.

"You've been a rather busy man," commented Julian, lightly

"Have I?" he asked.

"You _have_," confirmed Julian. "Ratting out my... _father, _having Wormtail captured. Brave things to do, those."

A mad look appeared in his dark eyes, then.

"_You lie," _hissed the man, angrily.

"Oh?" queried Julian. "The Dark Lord believes you _have_ been a very busy man. Does it frighten you that _he_ knows you are a traitor?"

Karkaroff came undone then. "You dirty, _filthy_, half-blood!" he snarled. Julian's blood ran cold at that, but his face remained impassive. "You _dare_ call me a traitor when it is _you_ who is the traitor. You _dare_ to give me credit with those things that I _know_ were your doing? I've been nothing _but_ faithful to the Dark Lord. Can you say the same thing?"

Julian shrugged. "So you say... and I assume you've no proof to offer up that you are innocent of those things, do you?"

"_So The Dark Lord says," _erupted Karkaroff, red and shaking. "I don't have to explain anything to _you_."

"My, my, so _angry. _No need to be so defensive, Professor.. unless you are not quite as innocent as you proclaim..."

Karkaroff let out a roar and pulled his wand on Julian, but Julian was quicker by far, his wand was out and pointed at Karkaroff almost immediately.

A wicked grin spread across Julian's face as he thought of exactly how he could ensure he was picked for the Triwizard Tournament.

"You'll forgive me for this, I'm sure," he said, offhandedly, before intoning, "_Imperio._"

Karkaroff's eyes glazed over as Julian murmured his instructions. When he was finished, Karkaroff blinked several times before his eyes cleared.

"What did you say?" he asked Julian, his brow furrowed.

"Nothing, Professor. It was a pleasure to see you again, but I'm afraid I've things to do. I must be off now."

Karkaroff nodded slowly. "Likewise," he murmured, studying Julian suspiciously before Julian gave him one last smile and showed himself out of the study and the boat, hurrying to bottle the potion and take it to the werewolf. He'd told them he would bring it straight after dinner, but he had been waylaid. He hadn't meant to confront Karkaroff tonight, but things had a way of unraveling out of his control these days.

He never saw the malicious grin on Karkaroff's face.

--

"You're late," snapped Black as he threw opened the door.

Julian quirked an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should leave, then, if you'd rather."

Black stared at Julian, sulkily, crossing his arms over his chest before moving aside and allowing Julian entrance. "Fine, let's have it then."

Julian pulled the vial out of his pocket and set it on the table before him. The liquid in the tiny vial was an iridescent blue color that cast a number of rainbows against the wall when in the glow of the fire.

"Such a small vial," breathed Remus Lupin, his amber eyes fixated on said vial.

Julian shrugged. "Perhaps, but it is far more than enough, I should think."

Sirius Black whipped his eyes from the vial to Julian, sneering at the boy. "If this hurts him..."

Julian cocked a blonde eyebrow at the professor. "He knows the risks -- what little risks there _are_. The potion itself isn't dangerous. Come now, Professor Black, it's mostly phoenix tears -- amongst other things. There's nothing to say he _must_ take it. Take it or not, I truly don't care."

But Lupin had already taken the vial from him and had it at his lips. He drank deeply, consuming the entire vial in one swallow. Julian studied the wolf. There seemed to be no change -- outwardly at least. Then, Lupin took in a staggering breath and his eyes widened.

"It doesn't _hurt_," he said, in an awe-struck tone. "My body -- _it doesn't hurt." _

"What does that mean?" demanded Black to Lupin before turning to Julian. "What does that _mean?" _

Julian shrugged. "I've no idea. I told you this hadn't been tested."

"So, what do we do now?" Black asked.

"You wait until the full moon."

"That's _it! _That's all you can tell us -- to _wait!_" snarled Black, moving to grab Julian.

Julian's gray eyes narrowed dangerously. "I told you, _Black_," he spat, "that it was untested! I've no idea of the results. I can tell you what I _think_ -- that is, I believe he very well may be cured, but I can't know for sure. He will have to wait. _You will have to wait!_"

Lupin lay a hand on Black's shoulders. "It's fine, Sirius." When he turned to Julian, there were tears in his eyes. "Thank you," he said, sincerely. "Even if it's not gone -- there's no comparison. I feel brilliant. I really cannot thank you enough."

Julian gave him a pointed look. "But you _can._"

A grave look fell onto his face. "I... know of a way to contact Greyback, _yes_, but Mr. Malfoy, _Julian_, please, you musn't contact him. He is a monster. There's no other way to describe him," Lupin pleaded.

A deadly look flitted across Julian's face. "You _will _tell me how to contact him, Lupin, as per our agreement..." His voice was calm, cold, detached almost.

A moment passed then two. Finally, he nodded. "Very well."

"Great. I shall be in my quarters -- Professor Snape's quarters. I assume you know where it is." At Lupin's nod, he continued. "I'll be waiting."

Lupin nodded gravely. "If you insist."

"I do," said Julian, firmly, before leaving the two men alone.

Julian entered the room to find Severus sitting on the couch nursing a glass of firewhiskey.

"Master," said Julian, inclining his head.

Severus whipped his head up at the sound of Julian's voice. Merlin, he looked like he was three sheets to the wind! His obsidian eyes bore intensely into Julian's eyes. Julian found he couldn't move, couldn't _think, _when Severus was looking at him in that manner. Looking at him as if he would consume him in his entirety right then and there.

Finally, the spell was broken. Severus let out a whoosh of air. "Foolish, foolish, _beautiful_ boy. Why must you tempt me so? Always. Do you know what you do to me?" And Severus was off of the couch and across the room before Julian scarcely had a chance to take a breath. His fingers ghosted across Julian's face and stroked over Julian's full lower lip causing Julian to sigh and his eyes to flutter close for a moment. When he opened them again, Severus's eyes had darkened further. "Want you so badly, have wanted you for so long, it seems," murmured the man desperately if not a bit despondently.

Julian shuddered as Severus's lips descended to meet not his lips but the exposed portion of his throat. "Severus," said Julian. It was supposed to be an exclamation, but it sounded more like a needy moan. Julian wanted this, Merlin knows he did, but it was quite obvious that Severus was not in his right mind. _However_, Severus was not at all deterred. He backed Julian up to a wall and deftly pinned both of Julian's hands over head with one of his hands. The other hand flew down the intricate buttons on Julian's outer robe, ripping them apart instead of taking the time to unbutton them.

He hissed angrily when the robe fell open and exposed the Slytherin locket that was Julian's lot to bear. "_Mine_," Severus snarled. "I'll not let him touch you! _Never_!" He pressed his lips against Julian's with a force near violence. Julian felt a surge of _need_ course through him. He gasped and Severus took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. His hand dropped down to rest on Julian's hip and when Julian moaned into Severus's mouth, Severus pulled Julian's hips sharply to meet his.

Julian moaned, or perhaps it was Severus at the contact. Julian couldn't be sure, really. He could only be sure of what happened next. He hadn't even realized they were moving until Severus reached behind Julian and opened a door, only removing his lips from Julian's when Julian was nearly dizzy from lack of air. Julian thought, almost comically, that he'd never seen Severus's actual bedroom before. It was quite nice. Light and airy -- as light and airy as a room in the dungeons could be -- and the soft bedding -- silk, or so he thought, he couldn't be sure -- that Severus pushed him down on was a deep crimson color. Severus ridded himself and then Julian of all remaining clothing, stopping only when both were bare, his dark eyes roaming hungrily over Julian's body.

Julian, for his part, was lost. He could not stop, could not _bear_ to stop, not when what he'd wanted for so long was upon him. He thought absently that they must make quite a pair, he fair and Severus dark, but soon he could not think at all because Severus's hand was descending down his body, circling a part of him no one had ever touched -- even Blaise.

Once more, his deep black eyes stared at him intensely. "Do you want this?" he murmured.

Julian nodded as he worried his bottom lip.

Severus quirked an ebony brow. "Verbalize it. I'll do no more if you do not," said the Potions Master, his finger continually circling Julian's opening.

Julian let out a shuddering breath at the movement. "_Yes,_ Merlin, _yes. _Please, _Severus!__"_

It was the last coherent words either man spoke. From then on, the only sounds that could be heard were sighs and answering moans of pleasure. There was pain, yes, but Julian had expected that. What he had not expected was the absolute _need_ for Severus that grew until it reached a fever pitch -- until he could do no more than_ react, _until he felt as if he could do nothing but _feel_, until everything but Severus and _here_ and _now_ and _yes, yes, yes_ meant nothing.

And when it was over, and Severus snored softly beside him, he ignored the tiny niggling in his head and the ache in his heart that told him this had been a mistake -- a wonderful mistake, but a mistake nonetheless. Or so Severus would think. Julian sighed. He decided -- for now -- that there was nothing to be done, so he allowed sleep to claim him, hoping that he was wrong but knowing that he was not.

--

When Severus awoke the next morning, his head was throbbing angrily. _Merlin_, he thought, he had consumed far too much alcohol the night before. He put a hand to his throbbing head and went to get out of bed. Only to discover he was not alone in his bed. Indeed, he was very much _not_ alone. There, curled up beside him with Severus's silk sheets draped haphazardly across his lower body, was Julian.

Severus closed his eyes in remorse as he took in the state Julian was in. Bruises could be seen marring one exposed hipbone and no doubt the other held a similar bruise, his neck was riddled in angry looking love bites, as were his shoulder. The boy had been thoroughly ravished, and there was no question who had done it. _He _had done this. When he closed his eyes, flashes from the previous night shone behind them. He gasped and at the noise, Julian sighed deeply and flipped over onto his stomach, showing Severus his slightly muscled back and the raise of his buttocks beneath the sheet. The crimson looked like blood against Julian's pale creamy skin.

Severus resisted the urge -- only _barely -- _to stroke that soft skin. Before he could contemplate the situation he found himself in further, there was a banging at his door. His eyes widened and he quickly removed himself from his bed, pulling on an outer robe as he hurried to the front of his quarters and threw open the door. It was Draco, looking more than a bit frantic.

"Draco?" he asked, softly. "Whatever is the matter?"

"It's Blaise. He never came back to the dorm last night."

"And?" queried Severus. It was not commonly done, of course, but every so often one of his Slytherins would spend the night out of the Slytherin dorms. Had Severus been thinking properly, he would have known immediately this wasn't a problem as the boy Zabini frequently shared a bed with was in _his_ bed.

"So," snarled Draco. "Look, I know where he and Julian go to... _be alone_," he spat the words. "So I went there this morning, and look what I _found." _He pushed a blood-stained piece of cloth into Severus's face. It was a piece of a tie -- a silver and green tie.


	21. Deny, deny, deny

A/N: Well, not quite so pleased with this, but nonetheless... here you go. How does everyone here feel about mpreg? Not that this is going to contain it, but I just wondered what you thought of it.

The Facade of Innocence

By _Koinaka_

To beguile the time;  
Look like the time,  
Bear welcome in your eye, your hand, your tongue:  
Look like the innocent flower  
But be the serpent undern't

_Macbeth Act 1 Scene 5_

Chapter Twenty-One  
Deny, deny, _deny _

There was one word for how Julian felt at that moment, and it was frantic. Absolutely frantic. He had expected many things this morning when he woke up, but discovering that Blaise was missing was definitely not one of them.

Draco was seated across from him, a stony look on his aristocratic face. "This is _your _fault, I know it is. You had better hope that no ill has come to him because if anything _has_ happened to him, I'll kill you myself," he snarled.

Julian sneered at him in reply. His heart was beating unsteadily in his chest -- the truth of Draco's statement was undeniable, though Julian would be damned if he would tell _him _that.

"I've heard quite enough of that, Mr. Malfoy," said Severus, sharply. Draco look as if he might protest, but the icy glare Severus fixed on him then was enough to render him silent -- for the moment. Severus let out a heavy sigh. "The fact of the matter is that you've simply no proof that anything untoward has occurred to Mr. Zabini, Draco. Until he has been missing from the dormitory for twenty-four hours, there's nothing to be done. If he's not returned by curfew tonight, then a search will commence and the Ministry will be contacted, but until then we wait."

This did not please Draco at all, but he chose -- wisely -- to say nothing more. He shot Julian one last parting glare before leaving the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Only then, when they were alone, did Julian dare look at Severus. Their eyes locked, and he wished at once that he hadn't looked at him. The Severus of the night before was gone, and in his place there was a man who looked more weary than one person had right to look.

"Go to breakfast," Severus finally said, dragging his eyes -- a bit reluctantly, Julian thought -- off of the Gryffindor.

Draco may have known not to push Severus, but unfortunately Julian had not learned that lesson. Or he had and he simply chose to ignore it, either way.

"But," Julian began to say, but he was cut off by the dark look Severus gave him.

"Just _go, _Julian!" snarled Severus, before dropping his head onto his hands. "I have neither the energy nor the desire to speak to you right now. If you press me on this, I may say things that both of us will regret."

Julian felt a nearly unbearable urge to disobey because he had the horrifying feeling that if he allowed Severus to have time to think on what had occurred the previous night that he would be very unhappy with the outcome, but he found himself unable to contradict Severus's wishes. Not when Severus looked utterly devastated as he did now, not when Julian could still feel his hands on his body, not when he still ached so deliciously or when he was marked so prettily. He would wait and speak to Severus later. Surely the man could not deny their attraction now.

So he did the only thing he could and nodded. He didn't dare speak because while he was resolved to say nothing, he couldn't be sure his body would obey him. Without speaking another word, he hurried to his bedroom and got ready for his day. It was time for breakfast and then he had classes all day, followed by dinner, and _finally_, after dinner, the Goblet of Fire would be selecting the Champions.

He stayed in breakfast only long enough to receive the owl from Lupin that contained the address where Fenrir Greyback could be found. Classes were a hazy fog to him. He spoke to no one, and if anyone noticed his quiet demeanor, they said nothing. Draco glared hatefully at Julian whenever he saw him. Try as he might, he could not ignore the whisperings that followed him.

By the time that dinner arrived, the atmosphere in the Great Hall was tense. It was obvious, and growing more so every moment, that nearly everyone was aware that Blaise was missing. Not only _that_, but also that Julian may or may not have something to do with it -- something that was also quite obvious if the sideways glances Julian was receiving were any indication. He squared his shoulders and walked quickly to the Gryffindor table to take his seat. The moment he sat down, the murmuring stopped.

"So, is it true?" asked Granger, curiously.

Julian gave her a withering look as he tore apart his roll with slender fingers. "I'm afraid, Granger, that I've not the ability to read minds, so if you've a specific question, stop being coy and _ask_._" _

Beside her, Weasley bristled, but Granger seemed undeterred. "Is Blaise missing?"

Julian considered her indifferently for a long moment. He heaved a long suffering sigh. "That's a bit dramatic, isn't it? Missing would imply that he's been... taken or something else similarly malignant. Hogwarts is one of the safest magical buildings in the entire wizarding world with warding that's been in place for over a thousand years. Who do you think might be capable of breaking such enhancements?"

Granger chewed on her lower lip for a moment, clearly not satisfied with Julian's answer. "The school's not all that safe," she murmured almost to herself. Outloud, she said, "Have you seen him, then?"

"No, I've not seen him, but that isn't unusual at all," said Julian, not bothering to look up from his food. "You might have noticed that he and I are in separate House and have separate groups of friends. It's hardly abnormal for us to spend even as much as a day apart."

"You don't even seem worried!" Weasley said. "Something's obviously happened, he wasn't in classes at all today!"

"Is that a confession?" Julian asked, softly, interrupting the boy.

"What? _No_, 'course not," snarled the red-haired boy.

Julian shrugged elegantly. "I wasn't accusing you, you understand. It's only that you seem rather certain that something _has _happened to him. You can understand my concerns."

"No, I can not!" said Weasley hotly, but Granger placed her hand on his arm, and he shut up, choosing instead to mutter threats to himself.

Granger turned to Julian, then, determined -- it seemed -- to get back to the question at hand. "So, you haven't seen him?" she clarified.

"No, I've not," Julian replied, honestly.

Granger seemed to _nearly _believe him. "But... well, it's just that, he came by Gryffindor looking for you last night. He said he'd just come from Professor Snape's rooms and that you weren't in your room or the lab. Where did you go?"

Julian narrowed his eyes. "Not that I owe you _any _explanation for my whereabouts -- on this or any other occasion -- but I was visiting my old classmates."

"Classmates from Durmstrang?" spat out Weasley. "I saw you talking to Krum last night."

Julian arched a blonde eyebrow. "And? What of it?"

"Nothing," muttered Weasley, a fierce scowl on his face. Silence fell over the table, allowing Julian to return his attention to his breakfast.

Unfortunately, Granger didn't seem as keen as Weasley obviously was to end the conversation. "Well, you can't have stayed there all night. It's against the rules," she informed him.

Julian smiled sweetly at the girl. "Rules, Miss Granger? Surely you know how I feel about rules, but you are correct. I returned to my quarters where I remained until this morning. I'm just as surprised as you areto discover Blaise was missing." Only years of training from Lucius kept the emotion off of his face and his voice. Inside, Julian was reeling. Where could Blaise have been? What had happened to him? Because something most certainly _had_ happened to him. Only, he didn't know what. Except that... no, no, it couldn't be.

He gasped loudly, dropping his spoon noisily to the table in the process. His eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He knew, then, what had happened to Blaise, and Draco couldn't be more right because he was most certainly to blame. The Dark Lord's words came back to him, taunting him, haunting him.

_"You will end whatever it is you have started with the Zabini boy, or I shall end it for you. Am I understood?"_

But Julian hadn't ended it. Even when Severus had urged him to do so. His words echoed mockingly in his head as well.

_"The Dark Lord will be highly displeased if he discovers your dalliances with the boy." _

And obviously the Dark Lord was most displeased. He wasn't one for making empty threats, after all. How could Julian have been so stupid? He had very little doubt now as to what had happened. Somehow, he wasn't sure _how_, but that wasn't important at the moment, the Dark Lord had followed through on his promise, and Julian had no one to blame but himself that Blaise was very likely dead.

"... Malfoy, are you alright?" asked a very concerned Granger, breaking him out of his thoughts. She'd apparently been calling him for some time and had resorted to pulling on his arm.

Julian sneered at the girl. "I'm fine," he snapped. "If you would kindly unhand me..."

She flushed a soft pink color though she didn't make any move to acquiesce to his wishes. "I'm sorry," she said, sincerely. "But are you certain that you are well? You look... disturbed." .

"I'm perfectly fine," sniffed Julian derisively. "Now, as I've said, kindly _unhand _me."

After another moment, she did just that. As soon as Julian was free, he sprang from his seat and made to leave the Great Hall. He was entering the Entrance Hall when he saw the glimmer of movement out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, when Julian spun around, Karkaroff was standing behind him.

"Headmaster," said Julian, mockingly, as he inclined his head.

"Malfoy," spat out Karkaroff. The look in his eye could only be described as maniacal. For a moment, Julian was almost sure that Karkaroff was going to attack him, but the man shuddered and seemed to regain control of himself.

"Have you need of something?" asked Julian, never dropping his attitude of bored indifference.

"As a matter of fact, _I do_," Karkaroff said.

Julian cocked his head to the side, his gray eyes studying Karkaroff intently. Something was definitely off here. The man twitched under the scrutiny, his tongue snaking out in that annoyingly familiar yet unfamiliar manner as before. Where had he seen that? He knew he had, of course he did.. the question was _where_. All in all, Julian thought the man was behaving quite peculiarly. "Well, go on then. I haven't got all day..." drawled Julian.

"The Dark Lord sends his regards...and a message."

Julian's blood ran cold with that one simple sentence.

"Does he now?" inquired Julian, lightly. "And what message does he have for me?"

A gleam appeared in Karkaroff's dark eyes. "He hopes that his latest... _gift_... finds you well."

Years of training from Lucius went out the window in a single heartbeat. Julian made a strangled noise. "_Gift_?" he asked, incredulously. "What sort of gift has he given me?"

"The kind that you requested," replied the man, simply."He does hate that you've forced his hand this way, you know? It's a real pity you didn't take our Lord serious, Julian. Your friend needn't have died at all..." Karkaroff was clearly meaning to say more, but he was interrupted by a soft voice behind the two.

"Ah, there you are, Igor." It was Dumbledore. Julian's eyes widened. How much of that conversation had he heard? "I was wondering where you'd run off to. It's time to choose the champions."

Karkaroff's mouth twisted into what he obviously thought was an indulgent smile. "So sorry, old friend. Just catching up with Mr. Malfoy here...quite a remarkable student _our_ Mr. Malfoy is, wouldn't you say?"

Dumbledore's eyes rested briefly on Julian. "Yes, yes, I would say," the man said, finally."Perhaps, however, it would behoove you to wait until a more appropriate time for catching up, Igor? You're needed inside, and I'm quite certain that Mr. Malfoy's friends are waiting for him in Gryffindor."

Relutantly, Karkaroff nodded. "Of course," he told the Headmaster, smiling. "Shall we, then?"

Julian found himself, only seconds later, rejoining his classmates. He felt odd, detached, almost. Longbottom and Granger exchanged worried glances. Weasley was fully ignoring him -- he didn't mind _that_ at all -- and the rest of Gryffindor was murmuring excitedly.

Julian didn't hear a word the Dumbledore said when the man stood up and began speaking. He watched as the Goblet regurgitated a slip of parchment. With his hand out, the Headmaster deftly caught the slip.

"Viktor Krum from Durmstrang," bellowed the wizard. Before leaving, Viktor had held Julian's gaze for a moment as he made his way to the front of the hall. He smiled broadly at the Great Hall. There was an explosion of noise at that. It took nearly five minutes to gain control of the students.

The students had just quieted down when the Goblet began to tremble again and out came a second slip of parchment. Just as before, the Headmaster caught the paper. He read the parchment aloud, beaming as he did. "Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Julian was seething inside. What could have gone wrong? The spell had been performed perfectly, he was sure of that. How could Karkaroff had thrown off his _Imperius_. He'd never been able to before. A fair-haired boy of perhaps seventeen or so, made his way to the front of the Great Hall amidst almost deafening cheers. He gave a wave to the students before trotting in the direction Viktor had gone in. Julian sneered in his general direction.

"And last, but certainly not least," said Dumbledore, smiling fondly at the Headmistress from Beauxbatons as he caught the final slip of parchment.

Julian's eyes swept over the hall as Bastian's younger sister, Fleur, made her way to the front of the hall. His eyes landed on Karkaroff. There was a mad grin on the man's face.

"Well, there you have it, the Triward Champions!" exclaimed Dumbledore. Someone was coming up behind Dumbledore, however. It was Severus. His brow was furrowed, and Julian immediately followed his line of vision. The Goblet was trembling once more, and just as before, a slip of paper flew out. It was Severus who caught it this time. He gasped, nearly dropping the paper. "_Harry Potter_ _from Hogwarts_," he breathed.

There was several seconds of silence before chaos reigned supreme in the hall.

Julian sucked in a sharp breath. He was frozen in place. He didn't dare move. He didn't dare speak. He didn't dare do _anything_ for fear it would give him away. The Gryffindors beside him were working themselves into a frenzy, certain that it was a prank orchestrated by the Weasley twins. Black and Lupin looked pained. Severus looked completely and utterly perplexed. Dumbledore looked... well, he certainly didn't look _surprised_, though he was obviously angry.

"Quiet, _quiet,_ I say," thundered Dumbledore. "Now, you've all had quite a shock, but I'm certain this is just a mistake." This did nothing to cease the murmurings, but seemingly oblivious, Dumbledore continued. "Dinner has long since been over, so let us adjourn to your dormitories for the remainder of the evening. Prefects, if you would be so kind as to lead your classmates to your common rooms."

All around him, students began filing out. Granger and Longbottom seemed reluctant to leave Julian, as it was apparent he had suffered some sort of shock -- he'd not moved since Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet -- but finally they did, throwing one last look in his direction.

Finally, the crowd had thinned. Julian sat, tense and painstakingly alert, at the Gryffindor table. He took a series of deep breaths and moved to leave the hall, intending to go directly to his quarters. However, as he walked past the Head Table, where Dumbledore and the Heads of Houses had been convened -- only Dumbledore and Severus remained now --, Dumbledore called out to him.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to join us..." It was obviously _not_ a request, so Julian didn't treat it as such.

"Headmaster?" murmured Julian. "I was just on my way back to Master Snape's quarters, but if you'd rather I went to the Gryffindor Common Room, you need only ask."

"No need for that, Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore. "I believe you have another place you ought to be at this moment."

Julian merely quirked an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I do not understand. I've no place to be now, save my quarters. I've no lab hours this evening or detentions."

"You misunderstand me, _Julian_," he said, emphasizing Julian's name ever so slightly. "You're needed in my office -- with the other champions."

Julian's pulse raced, but he simply widened his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not a champion, though," replied Julian, softly.

"Oh, but you _are_," insisted Dumbledore. "After all, the Goblet doesn't lie. Severus read your name himself, Julian, or should I say, _Harry Potter_?"


	22. Malfoy Until Proven Otherwise

I know, I know, it's been far too long. I have no excuse for myself. Hmm. This is a fairly short chapter, and it ends on a cliffhanger. I know many of you may dislike Julian, but relatively soon, he will be much easier to like, or so I hope.

The Facade of Innocence

By _Koinaka_

To beguile the time;  
Look like the time,  
Bear welcome in your eye, your hand, your tongue:  
Look like the innocent flower  
But be the serpent undern't

_Macbeth Act 1 Scene 5_

Chapter Twenty-Two  
Malfoy Until Proven Otherwise

Julian blinked once, twice, three times before he laughed. "Harry Potter? Surely you aren't insinuating that _I_ am Harry Potter, Headmaster, because that would be ludicrous."

Dumbledore's look turned contemplative. Severus looked utterly perplexed. He was obviously doing his best not to meet Julian's gaze straight on. Julian decided to let this go -- for _now_.

"It's not an insinuation, Mr. Potter. The Goblet doesn't lie, nor do I," Dumbledore said, his tone sharp.

Julian's eyes widened once more. "Please accept my apologies, Headmaster," he averted his gaze as he bowed his head slightly. "I mean no disrespect. While I do not doubt that you believe the veracity of your assumption, I must remind you that there is no correlation between the Goblet's declaration of Harry Potter as a champion and myself. I don't suppose you've any proof of your accusation? Again, I mean no disrespect, sir, but you must see how simply audacious your claim is!"

Dumbledore's normally clear eyes had taken on a stormy quality, and his lips were set into hard frown. He studied Julian for a long moment before turning to Severus. "If you would please escort your apprentice to your quarters, Severus, I must attend to the champions."

"Of course, Professor," murmured Severus.

With one last look at Julian, Dumbledore left. Julian's sigh of relief was instantaneous. He was safe for the moment. He had no doubt that Dumbledore had not given up, but Julian would deal with that as it came. He had enough to deal with without creating problems before they arose.

Severus led him down to the dungeons without another word. When they were safely inside Severus' elaborate wards, he whirled on Julian. "Is there any truth to Dumbledore's claim?"

Julian pursed his lips, eyeing the man speculatively before raising one blonde brow. "Do I look like a Potter to you?" he asked the Potion Master archly.

Severus said nothing for the span of several heartbeats before responding to Julian's question with one of his own. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"No," replied Julian honestly.

"Then I shall assume your question was purely rhetorical. There are a good many ways to alter appearances, as well you know. Glamours, charms, potions, to name only a _few_."

Julian shrugged elegantly. "But of course, Professor. Feel free to try any counter you have knowledge of, if you've a mind to." He cocked his head to the side and waited. "I certainly won't object."

Severus sneered once more, but then his face smoothed over. "I do not know what sort of game you are playing, Mr. Malfoy, but I urge you to desist immediately. People's lives are at stake here! _Your_ life is at stake here. Are you so foolhardy, so exceedingly _arrogant_, that you are truly unable to grasp that? How many more people must die for you to understand that you are in far too deep? You are just a child! You cannot begin to understand the ramifications of your actions! As we speak, Blaise Zabini is missing though it is very likely he is dead, and while it may not have been by your hand that he is so, it is _because _of you that he is! How many times were you warned -- _how many times were you told_? When will you listen to reason? Must _I_ die as well for your recklessness?"

Julian sucked in a harsh breath, his chest tightening painfully at the reminder of Blaise, but he could not talk about it -- could scarcely even _think_ of it then, so he fixated on the one thing he could speak of without going into the hysterics that were bubbling into his chest. His eyes hardened, and his lips curled into a sneer of his own as he stared at the Potion Master. "A child? _You_ certainly didn't think me a child last night, or is it your habit to bed children, _Severus_?"

Whatever reaction Julian was expecting, it certainly was not for Severus to strike him. In fact, he stood rooted in place for several long moments afterward, his hand cupping his no doubt bruised cheek.

"Last night," Severus began, his voice chilling, "was a mistake. One that shall not be repeated. You took advantage of me in my inebriated state, Mr. Malfoy. Had I been in my right mind, nothing untoward would have transpired between the two of us. However, rest assured that it will not be repeated. I've barely the desire to look at you, let alone _touch _you."

The pain in his chest became nearly unbearable, and he felt tears burning at his eyes. Before Severus could utter another syllable or touch him further, before he could see the tears spill down his cheeks, Julian fled the room, not even casting one last glance in the man's direction.

He hadn't even a clue as to where he was going until he arrived at Professor Lupin's door. He knocked only once before the door was opened. The werewolf's eyes widened as he took in Julian's haggard appearance.

"Mr. Malfoy, I was just on my way to your quarters," he said, his brown furrowed. "Are you alright? Have you been harmed?" He indicted Julian's bruised cheek.

"Don't worry about _that_," said Julian, a bit sharper than he'd intended. "Greyback's location, if you please."

Lupin hesitated. "Please, Julian, do not ask this of me!"

Julian raised a blonde brow. "I have already asked this of you -- and you have already agreed to it, Mr. Lupin. Even if my potion was not successful -- and you shall know in a short while if it was -- you have already benefited from its consumption, have you not?"

"Well, yes, I have," Lupin agreed albeit reluctantly.

"Its a rather small concession on your part, then, to fulfill your part of the bargain when you look at what you stand to gain if it works. A pittance, really, considering the growing cost of the Wolfsbane Potion and the ever oppressive laws restricting your every movement, wouldn't you say?" Julian continued on.

Lupin sighed heavily, an air of resignation about him. "It is, and I cannot begin to thank you enough."

"But you _can_, by disclosing his location as agreed upon, if you please. I only mean to write him, nothing more. You needn't worry about me. After all, what am I to you? Just a student, nothing more..."

Lupin frowned. "If you insist I will, of course, honor our agreement, but I strongly urge you to be careful. He is a monster with very little humanity remaining. He won't think twice about harming you in any way."

"Very well, consider me warned," Julian said.

Lupin withdrew a piece of parchment from his desk and quickly scribbled an address on it. He handed the paper to Julian after a moment's hesitation.

A brilliant smile spread across Julian's face. "Thank you," he told the man sincerely. "I look forward to seeing the results of the potion. Do be sure that you keep away from the students on the off chance it does not work. You won't have your human mind if that's the case."

Lupin nodded once. He looked very much like he wished to speak further to Julian, but he simply saw him to the door. Julian walked back to his quarters lost in thought. He hoped Severus was not there. He didn't think he could stand to see him just then. Not to mention the man would no doubt attempt to waylay him, and Julian was on a schedule. He wished to speak to Greyback before the full moon rose, and he only had limited time to do so. The address Lupin had given to him wasn't so much an address as it was a Floo number. He felt certain that Greyback would allow him to come through. It would certainly behoove him to do so. The backing of the werewolves, while not needed for victory, would make things easier for Julian in the long run. If for no other reason to ensure they did not back the Dark Lord.

Much to Julian's relief, there was no trace of Severus in the entry hall of their quarters or the living area. Julian strode over to the fireplace and threw a handful of Floo Powder into it, calling out, "Fenrir Greyback, Montague Manor!"

The fire flared green and a moment later, a rough looking man missing several teeth answered. "'ello?"

Julian sighed. "Mr. Greyback?" he queried though he knew this man was not the wolf in question.

The man shook his head. "'e's not here. Gone to check the perimeter for strays, he has."

"Would you be so kind as to tell him that Julian Malfoy wishes to speak with him. I will only take a few moments of his precious time," Julian said.

The man's eyes widened at the mention of Malfoy and without further ado, he withdrew his head from the fireplace and scurried from the room. His head was replaced, scarcely a moment later by another man. Well, man was a bit of a stretch, really. His amber eyes were narrowed. "What do you want from me, Malfoy?" the man snarled.

Julian resisted the urge to seer. He kept his expression as polite as he could. "May I come through, Mr. Greyback?"

He seemed taken aback. "Come through?"

"Yes, I have a... business arrangement to discuss with you. It won't take but a moment."

Greyback considered this. "Fine," he said, tersely.

The green fire extinguished itself. Then, Julian climbed into the fireplace, grabbed another handful of floo powder, and called out, once more, "Fenrir Greyback, Montague Manor!"

Before Julian had time to pick himself off the floor -- he'd never been a graceful floo traveler -- he found himself wandless and surrounded by three fairly large men.

Greyback's expression could only be described a leer. "Well, well, what have we here?" He approached Julian with a great amount of curiosity on his face. "If it isn't the illegitimate son of Lucius Malfoy come to play," he crowed.

Julian snarled. "I did not come to play! If you would have your... associates... unhand me, I would much appreciate it."

Greyback's grin spread. "I have no intention of letting you go tonight, little Malfoy. It's not often that I am presented with such an opportunity... "

Julian's breath hitched in his throat. This was not going according to plan at all! "I have a message for you from the Dark Lord," he said, instead, attempting a different tactic.

Greyback's strange eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is that a fact? An' here I was thinkin' the Dark Lord was dead an' gone -- bested by a babe," he replied, easily, moving closer to Julian.

When he was within arm's length of the boy, he caressed Julian's cheek with one of his needle sharp nails, drawing blood as he did so. Keeping his eyes fixed on Julian, Greyback licked the blood off of his finger. Julian's heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he began struggling against the steel-like arms holding him with renewed vigor. This only seemed to spur the werewolf on as he bent his head to Julian's neck, inhaling deeply. When he looked back up at Julian, his eyes were filled with something else -- lust.

"You know," Greyback said, conversationally, "I have a message of my own for you to relay -- to your father. You see, he and I have a score to settle."

"What's the message?" Julian bit out through clenched teeth.

"Ohhh, no need to worry your pretty little head about that just yet. You'll know soon enough." He turned to one of the men holding Julian. "Take him to the Master Suite."


	23. Equal and Opposite Reaction

Hmm. I know I said I would only update HPWS and HPUT, but I had this half written and inspiration hit so I went with it. I am working on editing Walking Shadows though as I kinda wrote myself into a corner. I've edited the first six chapters so far, and I hope to finish the rest next week. I will let everyone know when the updated chapters have been uploaded. Hope you guys enjoy this!

The Facade of Innocence

By _Koinaka_

To beguile the time;  
Look like the time,  
Bear welcome in your eye, your hand, your tongue:  
Look like the innocent flower  
But be the serpent undern't

_Macbeth Act 1 Scene 5_

Chapter Twenty-Three  
Equal and Opposite Reaction

Suite, it turned out, was a bit of a stretch. The room that Julian was herded to was rudimentary at best, but Julian wasn't truly concerned with the lack of amenities. He was more concerned with surviving the encounter. Of course, he didn't think the werewolf would be foolish enough to _kill_ him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't _try_ -- and Julian certainly didn't like the way Greyback had looked at him.

How could he have been so foolish? He should have listened to Lupin. _Or to Severus_, a voice in his head told him snidely. His arrogance seemed to have no bounds, and there was no one to blame for him being in the position he now in but himself. He had no plan and no hope of escape. Never had he thought that this could happen. It hadn't even been in his realm of possibilities -- the idea that he would be bested by Greyback, but here he was. _How could he have been so foolish? _

Nearly half an hour after being unceremoniously tossed into the room, he was forced to admit defeat. He had exhausted his admittedly few options of escape. The door was locked -- and warded -- and the window was impenetrable. Neither the door nor the window would have been a hindrance had he a wand or any talent at wandless magic, but he hadn't either.

Scarcely a minute after deciding he was most decidedly stuck, the door was thrust open, and Greyback entered. Before Julian had an opportunity to react, he was bound by a silent _incarcerous. _

"I will see you dead for this," he snarled.

Greyback's wide grin was malicious. "Mayhaps," he conceded. "But I will see you tainted and broken long before my death."

Julian's gray eyes widened as Greyback leaned over him and muzzled his neck. He then licked a line from the base of Julian's throat to his ear.

"I look forward to sinking my teeth in your pretty unmarred flesh," the werewolf breathed into his ear causing Julian to shudder helplessly in his bonds at both the man's words and the heat of his rancid breath on his skin.

He attempted to wretch himself free when the man made to press his lips against his own but was unable to do so. If it had been merely a kiss perhaps Julian could have endured it but instead Greyback brutally bit down on his lower lip tearing the tender skin easily. Julian gasped at the sudden pain, and the other man took the opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth. It was over only seconds later but even when the werewolf finally pulled away, the combined taste of his own coppery blood and the foul taste of Greyback remained.

He heard the door open and then a minute later he was pulled into a standing position by the two large men who had entered and dragged towards the door.

"Where are you taking me?" he demanded, his voice a bit shrill.

"You'll see," said Greyback, leering at him.

"Listen to 'im, still makin' demands 'e is!" One of the men crowed and they both dissolved into guffaws.

Julian sneered at the two men, a retort on the tip of his tongue. He fell silent at once when he noticed where he was being dragged. He started to struggle in earnest when he found himself crossing the threshold to the relatively small garden behind the house. The moon was not yet full but it was only moments -- precious moments -- until it would be. Not only were they outside, but they were not alone. A handful of men and women stood around watching the enfolding scene with great curiosity, and Julian could see countless others in the wooded area behind the house.

Julian's gray eyes swept over the grounds. The stone wall surrounding the house was high -- far too high for him to scale even if his arms were unbound. As if he knew Julian's thoughts, Greyback flicked his wand and his ropes fell to the ground.

At Julian's look of surprise, Greyback bent over and licked at the blood dripping down his chin from his torn lip. "You don't think I'm so cruel as to deny you a head start, did you, little Malfoy? That wouldn't be very sporting of me, if I didn't. Plus, half the thrill is in the chase." He leered at Julian once more before adding. "I wouldn't touch the wall if I were you, though, or you might be in for a bit of a shock...."

"A head start?" Julian queried, but he got no response. He was alone. His eyes darted to and fro once more seeking some manner of escape. First he ran to the door that he had been pulled through only to be stung by a stinging hex upon touching it.

Suddenly the garden was drenched in the soft light of the moon, and the night was rent by howls. Greyback's words now made much more sense. A head start, the man had said. Julian's breath began to come in short gasps. He was trapped in an enclosed area with who knows how many werewolves. Julian's head wretched about at a rustling noise in the woods. His heart beating frantically was the only sound to be heard now. Should he run, and to what avail? He had no wand, no way of protecting himself... he was defenseless. Running might only serve to cause the wolves to consider him prey, but then again, standing still was just as likely to do that as well. So what to do?

A low growl made his decision for him. He may be a Gryffindor, but he had enough Slytherin tenacity and self-preservation to a run, however cowardly that may be. He had to try, at least, if nothing else, so he ran. He ran through the forest, stumbling over roots and bramble as he did so, until he came to a fence.

He hadn't even time to process the fact that he had reached a dead end before the wolf was on him. The moment that he felt the wolf tearing easily through his clothing and into his side his locket turned liquid hot, and he felt the tell-tale beginnings of tugging at his navel. Darkness finally overcame him as he was pulled away.

*

Scarcely had Severus closed his eyes then he was awoken by a pounding on his chamber door. He was surprised, however, to note that it was almost a quarter to six in the morning. Half-asleep, he fumbled with his dressing robe as he walked to the entrance way to his quarters. He opened it only to find himself face to face with Lupin and Black. Without speaking a word, Lupin pushed his way into the room, pulling Black inside with him. Black flashed Severus an apologetic look as Severus sneered at the two men.

"Might I be so bold as to inquire why the two of you have graced me with your presence, uninvited as you are, so very early in the morning?"

"Look, Snape," Black began, but was interrupted by Lupin.

"Where is he?" demanded the wolf.

"If you're inquiring after Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid I haven't the faintest idea. Perhaps he is in Gryffindor Tower," Severus responded. "Now, if you would be so kind to cease your intrusion of my privacy and vacate my quarters at once..."

He trailed off as he watched Lupin deflate in front of him.

"He's not there." There was an odd edge to Black's voice. Lupin made a strangled noise, and Black continued. "You don't _know_ that he went there, Remus. For all you know, he could be perfectly safe, asleep in bed."

"Could be, but you know that isn't very likely. You didn't see the look in his eyes. I _knew_ I shouldn't have told him. Merlin, but I am a fool. I know what Greyback is capable of! How could I--"

Severus' eyes narrowed at Lupin as he silenced him with a raised hand. "Explain that comment. Now."

Lupin swallowed thickly. "Julian was working on a potion, an experimental cure for lycanthropy that I am sorry to say was not completely effective. He gave me the potion, but he had a condition. He required a favor of me. The floo address of... Fenrir Greyback. I tried to warn him -- _I did_ -- but he wouldn't listen. He insisted, and I'm afraid to say that I eventually gave in."

"So, you gave him the address of not only a well-known Death Eater but a vicious _cruel_ beast of a man that is responsible for the deaths and maiming of scores of innocent children -- yourself included?"

"Yes, I did. He thanked me and left."

Severus' lips curled into a sneer once more. "What makes you think he left school grounds?"

A new voice answered him. "I'm afraid that was my doing, Severus." The headmaster stepped into the room. "When Remus returned to his human form, he turned up at my office in quite a state. I was informed by a house elf that there was floo activity within _your_ quarters approximately half an hour after Mister Malfoy left Professor Lupin's quarters, so it stands to reason that yes, Mister Malfoy has indeed left Hogwarts grounds. To what end, we cannot be sure."

Severus discovered to what end later that day when he felt his Dark Mark flare with pain. Without so much as a letter to the Headmaster, he headed towards the closest aparition point and disapparated to the Dark Lord.

The room he appeared in was lavish. It was also, obviously, in Malfoy Manor.

"Severus, how good of you to join us," said the Dark Lord.

"Us?" queried Severus.

"Yes, Julian and myself." He indicated the figure in the bed before him.

Severus' eyes widened as he took in Julian's appearance. The unconscious boy was deathly pale save for his cheeks with burned bright with fever. Despite his unconsciousness, he made pitiful noises intermittently.

"What happened?" breathed Severus.

The Dark Lord ignored his question, choosing instead to lean over the boy and caress his cheek with one long finger. Even asleep, as he was, the boy leaned into his touch.

"I have been far more lenient with you than I ought to have been," The Dark Lord began. "I have not punished you for your indiscretion with Julian as I have punished others because I was only too aware of his feelings for you, and I knew that if I were to raise my wand against you, he would not forgive me. I entrusted his safety to you. Was I wrong to put my trust in you, Severus?"

"N-no, my Lord, of course not --"

"Yet here we are..." He trailed off softly. His eyes never leaving Julian. "Are you aware of what has occurred -- what you _allowed_ to occur? Because of your... _inadequacies... _he was bitten by a werewolf. Pray that his body is strong enough to cope with the change, because if he dies -- _if he dies_ -- your life will be forfeit. Be lucky that I need your body hale and your mind sound, Severus, in order to brew the potions necessary to save his life. Else..." He trailed off, meeting Severus' gaze for the first time since his arrival.


	24. A note and a request

So, I've been an awful author, but I blame senior year and applying to grad school for the ridiculous writer's block I've been suffering from. However, within the last week or two, I've actually been getting ideas on how to continue with this story. That's the good news. The bad news, unfortunately for some, maybe, is that I've written myself into a bit of a wall. Meaning I will be revising and rewriting a good bit of this story.

This is where you come into play.

What is the one thing you wish I would change within the story? OR What do you NOT want me to change?

One of the things I will be doing is working on the continuity issues within the story as well as slowing things down a bit as well as working on making Julian more likable and making things more realistic within the universe I've created.

Anyway~ feel free to leave me a review or a PM with your suggestions.


End file.
